Total Drama World Tour
by SarcasmSupreme
Summary: *Sequal to Total Drama BC and Total Drama My Way* Around the world we go! 16 returning contestants and 5 new ones travel around the world for the grand prize of ONE MILLION DOLLARS! With all this on the line, who will cope with the dangerous challenges, Chris's annoying antics, and worse, each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've begun working on season 3, as evident by this chapter! I decided this time to start early and work on a few chapters before actually posting the beginning, that way I can keep up with the chapters since my study hall is ending within the next week, so I will only have so much time to actually work on the story. Wah. But here we are, season 3… I will be starting a poll for who you will want to win this season! Please vote and don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

"Welcome back Total Drama fans!" Chris McLean began on a runway, clear of any planes and vehicles. "Season three is here, and were giving it our all as we take 21, that's right, 21 contestants for a life changing journey, where they will compete in challenges all across the globe on the Total Drama JUMBO JET!" Chris explained as a big and unsafe black jet drove into place. "One contestant will be eliminated every episode, until only one remains, and that person will win… ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris announced loudly. "And here are our contestants now!" he announced as a bus pulled up near Chris.

"Returning fan favorites, JJ, Ali, and Maddi!" Chris announced as the three came out of the bus.

"Wooooww, an unsafe airplane so surprising" Maddi exclaimed sarcastically. "Where'd you buy it? Ebay?"

"Yep" Chris answered, causing Maddi to roll her eyes as she just walked by carrying her luggage.

"Hey JJ" Ali greeted the nerd.

"Ummm, hi Ali" JJ said back to his ex, as he scooted away slowly. "I'm just gonna… yeah" He said as he pointed towards the plane.

"Ohhhh the drama!" Chris reveled over the possibilities. "Next we have Drew, Mathew, Edith, Connor and Lauren" Chris announced as the five veterans shuffled out of the bus carrying their luggage.

"Hey Maddi!" Drew greeted his girlfriend with a quick kiss.

"Man, stuck with these losers AGAIN?!" Edith complained. "Just kill me!"

"You said it" Mathew agreed before the two kissed sloppily.

"Get a room you two!" Lauren yelled at the weird couple before kicking Mathew in the shin.

"AHHHHHH" He screamed as he fell to the ground. "Seriously?!"

"Lauren my dear, we should not resort to violence unless absolutely nesesary" Connor quipped, causing Lauren to frown at her British boyfriend. "Like now!" He then added before kicking Mathew in the back of the leg. "Learn to kiss properly you ruffian!" He then added sternly.

"OH COME ON!" Mathew yelled as everyone, including Edith started chuckling. "Seriously, you too babe?!"

"Hey, its just too funny princess" Edith told him, using her nickname for the scout.

"Hahahaaaa! Man this is great" Chris chuckled. "But, we can't forget about Mark, Bella, Michael, and Jaden"

"Oh come on! A plane! I hate flying!" Michael griped as soon as he saw the plane. "No! No! I can't do this! Call the army! Call the united nations! Call my Mom!" He exclaimed in fear.

_BANG _Michael then dropped to the ground, uncounsous as Chris stood over him impatiently.

"Areophobia, the fear of air sickness" Jaden explained as he walked off the plane. "Not to be confused with aero-nausea-phobia, the fear of air sickness"

"Keep up the interesting facts, and I'm going to be aero-nauseous all over YOU!" Mark threatened Jaden as he walked off the plane.

"You always know what to say babe!" Bella exclaimed before making out with Mark.

"EW!" Chris yelled at the couple. "And the last group from our original cast! Garret, Dawn, Monaco, and Brendan!"

Garret came out of the bus only to trip. "WAAAAGGGHHH!" The clutz yelled before hitting the ground, while everyone else collapsed onto him.

"And, to add onto the drama, were bringing FIVE NEW CONTESTANTS into the mix! Adding the grand total up to 21 victims- I mean contestants!" Chris announced. "He's a honor roll student with a diplomat for a dad, and can charm the pants off of any animal species, its ALEJANDRO!" Chris announced as Alejandro walked off. He looked exactly how he did during World Tour.

"In need of some assistance?" Alejandro asked Monaco and Dawn as her helped them off of the ground.

"Wooooowwwww" The both sighed in awe.

"Here amigos, let me help!" Alejandro said as he helped Garret and Brendan up to their feet.

"I-I like girls!" Garret exclaimed as he saw Alejandro.

"Very smooth Alejandro!" Chris complemented the latino. "Next we have bubble boy Cameron!" He announces as a pale Aferican American boy walked off of the bus. "Hey everyone" He greeted the cast, walking up to Drew and JJ, who were also nerds.

"Hey man, welcome" JJ welcomed the newcomer.

"Thanks!" Cameron responded. "Its nice to see I might be able to make a few friends!"

"Our third newcomer is the ultimate Total Drama Superfan with an addiction to sugar…. Its SIERRA!" Chris announced as Sierra rushed out of the bus with a look of joy and excitement on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked in joy. "I've been watching you guys forevvvver!" She told the cast before spotting someone out in the crowd. "OMG EEIIIIIIIIII!" Sierra let out a earsplitting shriek. "ITS JJ!" She cried. "This is just like how I imagined it! Except you weren't wearing a shirt! Heheheh" She told JJ, who was already looking uncomfortable.

"That's… very nice" JJ told Sierra. "I've got to ummmm, go somewhere"

"Our fourth newbie is an actor who loves pink!" Chris explained. "Give it up for Paige!"

"Hi guys!" Paige greeted the cast with a wide smile and a hearty wave. She was about 5'4 with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. She had very full and pretty lips and she had about a large B-cup. She wore a light pink top similar to Dakotas and a dark pink mini-skirt. "I can't wait to complete with you all!" She told everyone before standing in the middle of the group, everyone staring.

"Nice entrance Paige, very nice" Chris complemented the actress. "Finally we have a super scout!" Chris began.

"Wait! That's my role!" Mathew interjected.

"Wait a second!" Chris told the scout. "Theres a… catch to this one" He explained. "Instead of a normal, run of the mill scout like Mathew… This super scout is a GIRL!" He announced causing everyone to gasp in surprise and break out in murmurs. "Meet Sam!"

A girl in a red tee-shirt with green cargo shorts and hiking books walked off the bus. She had pretty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and eager and excited light blue eyes. "Hi everyone!" She greeted the cast as she waved at them. Most of the cast, excluding Mathew, Edith, Mark and Bella stayed back as the others greeted all of the newbies.

"Heh" Mathew chuckled. "Those five new guys are gonna be demolished for breakfast!" He stated to the others.

"No kidding" Edith agreed. "Look at the nerd, I bet he can barely lift his own head off of the ground!"

Chris stood off at a distance, watching the new drama begin to unfold. "That's right, twenty one contestants, twenty six episodes, and a whole lotta landmarks to destroy!" He started. "Stay tuned for the ride right here, ON TOTAL DRAMA" Chris went before singing, "WOOORRRRLDD TOUR!"

**INTRO THEME**

**TITLE SEQUENCE PLAYS**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, **

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbing facts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by an irritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Sam flirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco and Brendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garret falls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are frezzing in the artic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandro walks up and rips his short off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealous Connor by himself with his mouth agape.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the former couple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, and takes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Ali sighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyrimyd doing the can-can(What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They all fly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides the jumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky, unable to get his parachute out

**Title Theme over**

In the Mess Hall…

"Welcome to the common's section" Chris announced as the twenty one adversaries walked into a messy room with a serving counter and a few cruddy steel tables and benches. "This is where you will eat all of your meals when you stay in economy class!" Chris explained.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Just down the hall" Chris answered with a smile.

"Good, cause I gotta make a deposit" Lauren announced before walking into the bathroom.

Confessional (Lauren/Chris)

Lauren: *About to go before noticing a camera* "There's a camera in the bathroom AGAIN! *Grunts angrily* "Can't someone get ANY privacy on this show? Geez Chris I will sue you one day!"

SHIFT

Chris: *Laughing* "OH yeah, she'll sue ME! AHAHAAAAAA…. That's hilarious"

Lauren: *from outside the confessional* "I mean it Chris!"

Chris: "AHAHAAAA!"

Confessional over (Lauren/Chris)

The contestants were now in room with the same color scheme as the mess hall, with overhead compartments over wooden benches. "Welcome to economy class" Chris told the campers. "This is where you will be staying if you lose the challenge"

"How do we sleep?" Sam asked.

"Brendan, if you care to demonstrate" He asked the napping gamer, who was freaking out in his sleep as he set upright with a seatbelt to keep him from falling on the floor.

"PLANES!" He yelled in his sleep. Before going back to snoring again.

"That does NOT look comfortable" Bella remarked.

"No comfort for losers here, here, of here" Chris responded.

"OMG Chris, I am just like LOL" Sierra laughed as his crude joke.

"Can we hit the winners compartment?" Mathew asked. "Cause I'm NEVER staying here. Not ever!"

"Is that your policy on mouth wash too scoutboy?" Maddi asked, holding her nose.

IN FIRST CLASS…

"Now this is the type of treatment ladies deserve" Alejandro commented, looking at the gold walls, plush seats, and gourmet food.

"Yeah, totally!" Paige agreed, swooning slightly.

Confessional (Paige)

Paige: "He. Is. Hot. But there's no way I'm going to fall for him! I'm just going to use my acting to control him! After all, I am just as hot!"

Confessional over (Paige)

"Man, this is awesome!" JJ sighed as he leaned back in one of the seats.

"I know right!" Ali agreed, causing JJ to scoot over awkwardly. "Ummm, JJ, I think we need to talk about what happened during the finale…" She suggested.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked. "I can't remember anything besides Maddi winning" He told her. "I apparently got a blow to the head, and I lost memory of everything before then that day" He explained.

"So… you remember, nothing about last seasons finale?" Ali asked.

"Nothing" JJ told her. He paused for a moment before getting up and walking away.

"Oh, ummmm… Ok" Ali responded, her eyes wide with shock.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "He… he doesn't remember? He doesn't remember trying to hit himself with a rock out of depression, or our fight during the finale… I felt so guilty after hitting him… but he was going to hurt himself. But now he doesn't remember forgiving me! Then… he's still angry!"

Confessional over (Ali)

The contestants were all in the economy class mess hall when they heard a ding.

"When you hear that friendly little ding, it means it time… for a MUSICAL NUMBER!" Chris announced. "No rehearsals, no vocal coaches, just an incredibly embarrassing musical routine on national TV!"

"Seriously Chris?" Edith complained. "I thought you were joking!"

"Signing reality shows are HUGE these days, so start signing your musical buts off!" Chris ordered sternly.

**Musical Number: Come Fly with us!**

**Ali: Up!**

**Ali and Monaco: Up!**

**Ali Monaco, and Sierra: Up!**

**Ali, Monaco, Sierra, and Sam: Up!**

**JJ: Sing!**

**JJ and Mark: Sing!**

**JJ Mark and Garret: Sing!**

**JJ, Mark, Garret and Cameron: Sing!**

**Ali, Monaco, Bella, Sierra, Sam, Paige, Dawn, Lauren,: We're flying.**

**All guys: And singing.**

**Everyone (except Edith and Maddi): We're flying and we're singing!**

**Sierra: Come fly with us!**

**Sierra andJJ: Come fly with us!**

**Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha!**

**Sam: Come fly with us!**

**Sam and Bella: Come fly with us!**

**Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must.**

**Edith: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.**

**Jaden: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah!**

**Maddi: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!**

**Paige: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!**

**Garret: Come fly with us!**

**Garret and Drew: Come fly with us!**

**Mark: Do you know how to steer this thing!?**

**Chef Hatchet: I try.**

**Lauren: Come fly with us! Come die with us!**

**Brendan: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! (gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)**

**Sierra, Connor, JJ, and Mark: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!**

**Maddi and Edith: No!**

**Chris McLean: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-**

**Sam: All contestants must sing in each show!**

**Mathew: Edith, do it! Let's go!**

**Drew: Maddi, sing it! Don't go!**

**Maddi: Well, I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!**

**Mathew: Edith, come on! Please?**

**Edith: This sucks!**

**Everyone (except Edith): Yeah!**

**Musical Number over!**

"Were arriving in Egypt!" Chef announced. "Stupid Chris, why did he think musical numbers were a good… oh crap!"

"Well" Chris began, turning towards the camera. "We'll be back right after the break, on Total Drama World Tour!"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

"Welcome back!" Chris began. "Now, todays challenge will be-"

"Wait!" Lauren complained. "Chef's inflight cuisine? A forced musical number? And now a CHALLENGE!" Lauren yelled at the host, and the other contestants murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, I know" Chris answered. "Todays challenge is called Pyrimid over under!" He began once again. "You can either get through the pyramid in one of two ways. "You can go over or under. The teams will be decided by who gets to the finish line when! NOW GO!" Chris announced blowing his foghorn.

"This is going to be easy!" JJ said aloud, climbing up the first step of the pyramid.

FLASH…

"Oh great, the friendly host forgot to tell us their were multiple paths!" Maddi exclaimed, Drew, Dawn, Ali, and Lauren looked at the door in fright.

"Well…" Drew thought for s moment. "Maddi, do you have what you use to highlight your hair?" He asked.

"Yeah" She responded, handing it to Drew.

"We'll use this to mark our path so if we get lost, we can always come back here!" He explained, leaving the others to smile in agreement.

"Nice plan Drew" Lauren told the nerd as they began running along the passages, leaving little sprays of blue to mark the trail.

"Heh, thanks for the help idiots!" Mark snickered aloud as the him and Bella began their way, following the others.

AT THE FINISH LINE…

"Hey Chris" JJ greeted the host with a sly smirk on his face.

"Wha-How did you…" The host asked in surprise.

"You said I could go over the pyramid, not over the TOP of the pyramid, so I just went on the bottom step!" He explained. "You really should specify sometimes!"

"Whatever, fine!" Chris spat, "just go stand on the pink mat and wait for the others!" He ordered as the nerd just grinned victoriously.

ON THE PYRAMID…

"Wow!" Paige said in awe to Sam, "He is good" She said as the camera showed Alejandro scaling the colossal monument with no problem. She then grinned and then moaned dramatically. "Oh if only someone could help me over this pyramid!" She cried loud enough for Alejandro to hear. Her acting skill was impeccable, as the fooled Latin came to her aid.

"Are you in need of assistance senora?" Alejandro asked smoothly.

"I just… we can't go any further!" Paige cried. "Please help us!"

"It is every gentlemen's duty to help a lady in need!" Alejandro answered, picking Sam and Paige up and hoisting the two onto his strong shoulders before gracefully climbing the pyramid again. Paige then winked at Sam who just winked back.

Confessional (Paige/Sam)

Paige: "As easy as taking candy from a baby! People like him are SO easy to manipulate, with their, 'oh I must help every girl!' act! Acting can be used for MUCH more then plays and movies!"

SHIFT

Sam: "I've got to admit. That was impressive! But I should probably watch my back around her though… She seems to know what she's doing"

Confessional over (Paige/Sam)

"Come on Edith!" Mathew groaned. "We have to beat the idiotic _girl scout_" He muttered the last two words in disgust. "I'm not about to be shown up by a cookie selling fake!"

"Calm down Mathew, there's no harm in going slow!" Edith told him. "There's probably a second challenge after this!"

"No…." He grunted. "We have… to win!"

FLASH

"Hey Brendan, Garret! Were in the nurses office!" Monaco exclaimed when they walked into a room full of mummy wrap.

"Yeaaahhhh sure!" Garret agreed reluctantly, looking at Brendan for support.

"Mummy me guys!" Monaco requested.

"Guys, not trying to be a buzz kill here, but we should really get to the exit!" Brendan reminded them. "I'd rather NOT be eliminated first or second again"

"Awwww, come on!" Monaco pleaded. "It would be AWESOME!" She told them.

"Looks like their no way out of it" Garret decided, picking up the mummy wrap and wrapping it around each of the crazy girls legs.

"Ah what the heck" Brendan decided, grabbing another roll and wrapping Monaco's arm.

FLASH

Maddi, Drew, Ali, Lauren and Dawn ran out of the pyramid, only to find JJ relaxing in the sun. "Wow, never expected you to win a physical challenge" Maddi admitted.

"I used a short cut!" He told them with a smirk.

"Alright!" Chris announced as he clapped his hands. "Dawn, your on team three" Chris pointed to a gold mat. "Drew, you're the first member of team two!" He then pointed to the blue mat. "Maddi, Ali, and Lauren, team one for you guys!" He told the girls, who walked over to JJ.

"Well, I'm already liking our odds" Maddi said aloud. "This is already a pretty solid team!"

"Here we go ladies!" Alejandro told Paige and Sam after landing on the sand.

"Alejandro! Smooth moves there man!" Chris complimented the latin. "You and Paige are on team two!"

"Adios Sam, it was a pleasure working with you my dear!" He explained regrettably before kissing her hand.

"Ah Sam, your joining team one!" Chris told Sam. "Go meet your new team mates-"

"WHERE ARE YOU JJ!" A crazed voice called from the top of the pyramid. It turned out to be Sierra, who was currently shouting at the top of her lungs before spotting the nerd. "Oh there you are!" She exclaimed happily as she jumped down and squeezed JJ half to death with a hug.

"Can't breath…." JJ stammered, but Sierra was oblivious to just about everything. 

"Sierra, team one!" Chris announced, causing JJ to faint out of sheer terror.

"Oh no JJ, I'll save you!" Sierra called. "I'll use… mouth to mouth, heheheheh!" She then licked her lips.

"No, I got this!" Sam interrupted. "I'm trained in first aid" She told Sierra. "I'll get JJ up and running!" She then slowly fed him water, which helped him regain consouness.

"Wha-what?" JJ asked in surprise.

"You were dehydrated" Sam explained. "Keep drinking, you don't want to hurt yourself" She told him.

"The girl scout got here before us!" Mathew shrieked in surprise.

"Yeah" Sam told him with a smirk.

"Ahhhh, Edith, team one!" Chris said. "Mathew, team two!"

"um Chris, where is my team?" Dawn asked.

"Finally!" Brendan gasped as him, Garret and Monaco made it out. Monaco was of course, wearing a mummy costume.

"Not even gonna ask" Maddi commented.

"Hey, you three, join Dawn" Chris ordered, "your all on team three!"

"Yeah, team E-scope lives!" Monaco cheered.

"Team E-scope?" Brendan asked.

"Its our team!" Monaco explained. "Were gonna do some awesome stuff, muhahahaha!" She then laughed evilly. "Its gonna be SO cool!"

"Hey babe, I think… we've made it!" Mark gasped as the bully and the cheerleader rushed through the exit gasping. "That was some trail you left for us Drew" Mark told the nerd.

Confessional (Drew)

Drew: *Smacks forehead* "How did I not see that coming!"

Confessional over (Drew)

"Mark, team 2" Chris pointed at the blue mat. "Bella, team 3" He then pointed her to the gold mat.

"What! No I will no be stuck with these losers without my babe!" Mark told Chris.

"Fine then" Chris agreed. "You can take the elimination together" He threatened.

"Fine" Mark grumbled as he walked over to his team, who was glaring at him for the insults. "So umm… beautiful weather huh?" He asked, earning harsher glares.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "I'm going to have play smart if I want to make it anywhere. I am a major threat after all… But that probably didn't help"

Confessional over (Mark)

"Hey, wait for us guys!" Jaden called out, following Michael out the tunnel.

"Hey, you two, team three!" Chris told the athlete and the nerd.

"That's cool" Michael accepted calmly.

"I require assistance!" Connor called from the tunnel. He was carrying Cameron, who was currently passed out. "I believe he is dehydrated!"

"Bring him here!" Sam offered. Connor brought him over, and Sam revived him with the same trick she used earlier on JJ.

"awwww, thanks guys!" Cam told her saviors.

"Ok, Cam, and Connor, you two are the last two members of team 2" Chris announced. "You may now choose your team names!"

"Hmmmm…" Alejandro was thinking deeply. "We need something that is symbolic, represents victory and honor" He explained.

"Oh! You guys should be Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" Sierra suggested.

"I LOVE IT!" Chris agreed. "Team Two, you are now dubbed 'Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Really Hot!" The narsasistic host announced as a blue logo of Chris appeared over head.

"I belive there were only four 'Really's" Alejandro interjected.

"And I don't care"

"TEAM AMAZON!" Maddi, Ali, Lauren, Sam, Edith, and Sierra agreed, with one of Edith's arms hitting JJ to the ground accidently as a pink logo of the female gender symbol appeared.

"TEAM VICTORY!" The third team announced, as a gold logo of a trophy appeared.

"Well, it seems that the stage is set!" Chris announced, turning towards the camera. "What team will win immunity at the vote tonight? Find out when we return with more TOTAL… DRAMA!" He began to sing. "WORRRRRLD TOOOOOOUUUR!"

**Alright! I've began working on this earlier then I said I would, but I'm just getting them ready… Remember to review favorite and follow! I'll see you all next time!**

** Also, I chose JJ for Sierra's affections because he's the closest to Cody in terms of… well everything! And yes, three of my five new contestants are from the original, but does it really matter? I think not. I've also posted a chart so you know who's on what team.**

**Remaining Contestants**

**Team Amazon: JJ, Ali, Edith, Lauren, Sam, Sierra, Maddi**

**Team Chris is Really*4 Hot: Mark, Alejandro, Drew, Connor, Paige, Cameron, Mathew**

**Team Victory: Jaden, Bella, Michael, Garret, Monaco, Brendan, Dawn**


	2. Chapter 2: Walk Like an Egyptian

**Chapter two! I know the last chapter was a bit too close to the original first episode of World Tour, but I was working with what I could, and it just felt like it would work better and just be easier for me to do in general. But I promise this episode will be a different in terms of challenge rules, but not too much will be different. After this things will become a lot different from the canon though. Well, enough of my rambling though, I'm going to start writing now!**

"Lets take a moment to take a look at our crafts features" Chris began, a picture of first class being shown. "Each contestant will stay in either first or economy class, and upon arrival, will compete in a grueling challenge! Refusal to sing will cause IMMEDIATE disqualification" Chris explained. "What's in store for our 21 contestants? I can only guess! Who will be the first sent home in our newest form of commode? Just wait and see, right here, on Total Drama… WORLD TOUR!"

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, **

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbing facts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by an irritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Samflirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco andBrendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garretfalls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are frezzing in the artic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandrowalks up and rips his short off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealousConnor by himself with his mouth agape.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the formercouple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, andtakes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Alisighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyrimyd doing the can-can(What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They allfly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides thejumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky,unable to get his parachute out in time.

**TITLE SEQUENCE OVER**

"Alright you miserable contestants, its time for the second part pf the challenge" Chris began.

"Seriously?!" Mark asked annoyed. "Can't we have some water or something?! Were dying over here!"

"Says you" JJ retorted taking a swig of water.

"What?" Mark asked in disbelief. "How did you-"

"A good scout always comes prepared" Sam answered, holding a small cooler up.

"Hey, Mathew, what do you have?" Drew asked.

"Hey, I only brought enough for myself" Mathew told everyone, taking a swig from his water jug.

"Why don't you share some mate?" Connor asked. "We all need it"

"Yeah, plus, I'm… not very good in outstanding temperatures like this" Cameron informed all of them.

"Oh yeah, give water to my enemies, what a great idea" Mathew argued before Chris blew his foghorn to get everyones attention.

"ENOUGH" Chris yelled, before getting back to what he was saying. "Because Team Amazon got through the pyramid first, they get to choose the first reward!" Chris explained, showing them a camel, a goat, and a stick.

"Easy, camel!" Lauren answered.

"Wait, what if theirs a catch to it?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, Chris always adds catches in his challenges!" Sierra agreed. "Oh JJ, we make such a great couple she swooned, causing JJ to scoot away nervously.

Confessional (JJ/Sierra)

JJ: "Ok, Sierra seems like a nice person… but seriously, WHAT IS UP WITH HER?! She follows me, watches me, its kinda creepy"

SHIFT

Sierra: "I've had a crush on JJ since I saw him on TV! Were made for each other! And since Ali's out of the way…. heheheee!"

Confessional over (JJ/Sierra)

"Team I am Really Really Really Really Really Hot" Chris began.

"Again, only FOUR really's Chris, not five" Alejandro told him again.

"WHatever, but for having the best name, you can choose your reward second!" Chris told them.

"We'll take the goat" Alejandro decided in an instant.

"Team Victory, looks like you're stuck with this stick" Chris informed the third team, who just groaned.

"Man, this bites more than Monaco!" Brendan commented. "How are we going to do anything with a stick?"

"Hey, don't hate on sticks!" Monaco told Brendan. "Once, I flew on a stick all across Toronto! It was sooooo crazy! Like ten helicopters were trying to catch me" Monaco explained. "But I used my ninja skills to blow them all up!"

"Great story Izzy" Michael replied nervously.

Confessional (Michael)

Michael: "I'm not sure whats scarier, Monaco, or her stories. If any of them are actually true, then it would explain why she's wanted by the RCMP. Seriously! I checked, and she is the six most wanted person on the RCMP's wanted list. SIXTH! Kinda freaky if you ask me"

Confessional over (Michael)

"FOR TEAM E-SCOPE!" Monaco yelled.

"Team E-Scope?" Dawn asked Brendan.

"Hey, I just go along with it" Brendan defended himself. "She's also not a bad person, just a bit… erratic"

"Yeah, just a bit" Bella commented. "And all the guys in the world don't want me!" She said sarcastically.

"None of them do" Maddi yelled over, causing Bella to steam over.

"Now, you all will be racing to the Nile River on, or in Team Victories case, with your reward" Chris explained. "Once there, I will explain the final part of the challenge, if you survive. You need your ENTIRE team to begin the third part of the challenge" Chris finished. "NOW GO!" Chris yelled, blowing his foghorn.

"C'mon, lets get on the camel!" Edith yelled. "If we lose, I'm beatin' all of you!" She threatened.

"Theres only enough space for six of us!" Ali cried out. "The lightest person will need to hang on the tail" She winced at the thought.

"Uggghh fine!" JJ grunted, as six pairs of eyes drifted towards him. He climbed on and grabbed onto the tail, and used his fore legs to keep balance.

"Sorry JJ" Ali apologized, she was sitting on the back of the camel nearest JJ so she could check on him.

"I'll be fine" JJ told her. "As long as the camel doesn't take a crap!"

"So, do you really not remember nothing about the finale of last season?" Ali asked again.

"Nothing" JJ told her again, looking away nervously. "But I forgive you for the whole cheating incident" JJ informed her, causing her to smile. "I don't know why, but after the finale it just felt wrong to keep being angry" He explained. "But… I don't like you in that way anymore" He said, causing Ali to sigh.

"I understand"

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Fine… I do remember the finale. I remember me flipping out at Ali, going to calm her down, and then me almost hitting myself with the rock. But I have to say I forgot. Its the best way to keep me and Ali from getting close again. My reckless action almost killed both of us when the building collapsed! I have to say I forgot. If Ali knew I remembered the incident, it would bring us closer together, and I almost killed both of us!"

Confessional over (JJ)

WITH TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY*4 HOT…

"Damn it!" Mathew cursed. "Team Amazon is ahead!" He pointed out.

"No worries amigo" Alejandro told them. "Just follow my instructions and we'll be rolling!" He told them, them being his teammates, who were stacked on the goat in a weird fashion.

"I don't want to be a pessimist here" Drew began. "But I don't think the goat can-"

Drew was cut of by Alejandro jumping on the top of the group in such a way that everyone was balanced, and the goat was staying strong.

"Whoa" Drew exclaimed. "Lets give and A to Alejandro!" He joked.

"No time!" The latino told them as he coaxed the goat forward.

Confessional (Alejandro)

Alejandro: "That was easy. Anyone with a degree in engineering or an IQ of 163 could have done that just as easily"

Confessional over (Alejandro)

"I can't believe I have to run in these shoes!" Bella complained. "These cost over eighty dollars!"

"Yeah?" Michael asked. "Well in case you haven't noticed, this competition is for 1,000,000, so you might want to put in the effort! Who cares if your shoes are dirty anyway?" He asked. "I've jogged through mud countless times in mine" He said, and he even showed them to Bella to prove his point.

"Well, maybe for you, but I for one care about how I look!" She argued. "I mean, the way you dress and style your hair is obvious proof you have no care for how you look!"

At this point everyone was glaring at Bella. Michael was very popular among the cast and very well liked by many. "Keep that up Bella and your not gonna last long" Jaden warned. "Remember last season when you went in the third episode? Its proof that people don't like you"

"What about season one?" Bella asked. "I made it to the final five"

"Yes, but we also knew very little about each other" Jaden retorted. "If we had known how evil and bitchy you would have been gone much quicker"

"For once, Jaden talking isn't such a bad thing" Michael murmured to Garret. "At least it shut Bella up" He pointed out. The cheerleader was right now fuming, but had shut up.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella: "That little twerp, Ja- whatever his name is will pay. Don't worry about that. But he did have a point. If I'm going to make it anywhere this season, I'm going to need some allies on my team. But they all hate me… Charm won't work this time. They all saw what I did to Connor in season one. This is going to be a tough one"

Confessional over (Bella)

"Okay, were going to need a team leader" Edith stated after riding in silence. "As the strongest here, I nominate myself"

"Yeaaaah no" JJ disagreed, hanging from the horses tail still.

"Oh yeah? You didn't even make it past the final 11 last season" Edith reminded him.

"Okay, first off, I would like to point out, Mathew switched the votes" JJ started. "Even so, the best you did was the final seven. I made it to the final four"

"Yes, but there were more people last season" Edith argued.

"Already took that into account" JJ told her. "There were two more people, so even if I subtracted those two you would have only made it to the final five!" JJ told her. "Therefore, you are NOT qualified to lead us" JJ concluded. "If anything, Alia and Maddi both made it to the finale, so they should be joint leaders, because to be honest, the finale was only based on physical skill, no diplomatic"

"That's actually.. wow" Lauren said in surprise.

"He is right" Sam agreed. "Maddi and Ali are the two most qualified to be leaders. I would know since I am the leader of my scout troop" She added.

"Hmmmm I guess I could try" Ali and Maddi told them at the same time before giggling at each other.

"Well, now that that's settled. Do you guys think someone ELSE could ride on the camel's but for a little while?" JJ asked.

"Oh! OH! I'll do it for you JJ!" Sierra exclaimed, getting off as JJ climbed up.

"Why do you smell so funny?" Ali asked.

"I've been hanging from a camels rear for the last half an hour, you tell me" JJ answered.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Ali apologized. "I promise you that I won't for you if we lose" She told him. Suddenly the camel hit a bump, causing JJ to fall onto Ali, knocking her off the camel and into the sand.

"ALI!" JJ yelled. "Uh guys, Ali fell off" JJ told everyone.

"I got it" Sam said, pulling out a rope and using it like a lasso, picking up Ali and dragging her back onto the boat.

"Whoa"

"Wow"

"Cool!"

"Thanks for the save there Sam" Ali thanked her teammate. "I owe you one!"

"No problem!" Sam told her.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: *sighs* "See, I almost hurt Ali again! That's why I have to stay away from her! I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her because of me! It's also the reason I have to lie! If she finds out I remember she'll also find out why I have to stay away from her. Because I forgave her back in the ruins, I can't use that as an excuse if she knew I remembered! It's just easier for her to think I'm just mad at her…"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Ah, here we are" Alejandro sighed happily. "Everyone off" He ordered, causing everyone to jump down.

"Wait, why is Chris on the other side of the river?" Mark asked.

"CHALLENGE PART THREE!" Chris boomed through the megaphone he carried. "BUILD A BOAT OUT OF RIEDS, AND USE IT TO CARRY YOUR TEAM PLUS YOUR REWARD!"

"You're kidding me!" Lauren complained as team Amazon showed up. "Now we have to build a boat out of reads that will fit our camel?" She asked rhetorically. "That's impossible!"

"Actually, I'm a fourth generation basket weaver!" Sierra piped up. "I'll have us a basket whipped up in no time!" She told her team.

"Ok ladies and guy" Ali spoke up. "Sierra will build; the rest of us should probably gather reeds for her"

"Sounds easy enough" Edith agreed.

"Lets do this!" JJ cheered as the team broke off and started working.

"It seems team all woman has gotten off to a rather good start" Chris announced through his megaphone.

"Hey!" JJ complained.

"See, team woman!" Chris said again, leaving JJ red with embarrassment as a good amount of the cast laughed at him.

"I do not belive that your intellectual abilities make you weak" Alejandro told JJ, causing the nerd to look up with a surprised grin.

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Yes" Alejandro told him. "Your inteletuall ability actually gives you an upper hand. With my physical abilities, we could make a killer team at the merge"

"That's actually a good idea" JJ agreed. "But for now, lets be… friendly competetors" JJ suggested.

"Ah, a very good idea amigo" Alejandro complimented. "Well then, it will be fun to see which of our teams dominates"

Confessional (Alejandro/JJ)

Alejandro: "JJ is… a wild card so to say. He has many powerful friends, like Ali, Lauren, Drew, and Maddi. But, he has many enemies. Mathew, Edith, Mark and Bella are rather unfond of him."

SHIFT

JJ: "Wow, who would have thought Alejandro was such a great guy? Normally those types of guys hang me from the top of a flagpole from my underwear. He might actually be a good ally too"

Confessional over (JJ/Alejandro)

"Dang it!" Bella complained. "Were the last ones here!"

"We wouldn't have been if SOMEONE hadn't decided to take a ten minute break!" Brendan pointed out.

"Oh shut it!" Bella retorted.

"10/10 comeback there Bella" Brendan added.

"BUILD A BOAT MADE OF READS AND SAIL YOURSELF AND THE REWARD ACROSS THE RIVER!" Chris explained loudly, shocking Team Victory.

"Were done!" Sierra announced, showing off a large straw boat big enough for the camel. "Hey JJ-poo, where's the camel?" She asked.

"I'm… bringing it!" JJ grunted, as he tried to push the animal. "Come on! Why are you torturing me?!" He asked before the camel decided to sit on him.

"Uggghh" Edith groaned impatiently, going up and grabbing the animals scruff and beginning to pull.

"Yes! Finalmente!" Alejandro cheered as his team revealed a boat just big enough for themselves and the goat. "Hurry mi amigos!" He ordered as his team pushed their boat into the water just before team Amazon, who had got their camel on courtesy of Edith, dipped their boat in.

"Finally!" Bella complained as Monaco finished the boat. "Took you long enough!"

"Wouldn't have taken as long If SOMEONE has helped" Michael told Bella.

"Whatever, just paddle!" Bella ordered as they sped up.

"Ummmm, guys, there are some crocodiles" Jaden warned his team from the back seat.

"Hit it with something!" Garret yelled.

Jaden looked around quickly finding nothing but the stick. He took it nervously and tried to hit the crocodile with it, but instead the crocodile ate it and left. "Ummmm" Jaden began.

"Is the beast gone?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Yeah… but"

"Whatever, good" Bella cut him off. "Now all of you, just shut up and row!" She commanded her irritated team once again.

"Yes!" Ali cheered from the shore. "We won!"

"Damnit!" Mathew griped from the backseat as his team arrived. "Economy class!"

"Wait, are we going to be having an elimination ceremony then?" Jaden asked as they arrived.

"As long as your team brought you souvenir across the river, your all safe" Chris told them.

"Ummm, I might have accidently lost it to the crocodile…." Jaden admitted, while his team glared at him angrily.

FLASH

Team Victory was sitting in the elimination room, awaiting the result of the vote, leaving everyone of them, besides Bella, very, very nervous.

"Guys listen, I'm really sorry about the stick Ok!" Jaden tried to convince his team. "Please let me stay!"

"You screwed up Jaden!" Bella reminded him.

"At least he hasn't been a total bitch" Brendan defended the chatterbox. "All you've done is complain!"

"Team Victory, go vote!" Chris told them.

FLASH

"I hold suvineors from Egypt" Chris explained after everyone returned to their seats. "These are Ankhs, the symbol of life, and today, the symbol of life in the competition!" He explained. "When I call your name, please come and receive your trinket"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dawn"

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

"Garret"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Brendan"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

"Monaco"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Michael" Chris threw the second to last Ankh to the athlete. "Jaden, Bella, there is only one Ankh left on this plate! The person who does not receive a suvinere must take… THE DROP OF SHAME! The final Ankh goes tooo…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Bella!" Chris announced, throwing a necklass to the smirking cheerleader.

"Well, see you guys" Jaden said his farewell as he strapped on a parachute. "No hard feelings" He told his friends before getting pushed out of the plane. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"One down, and 20 to go!" Chris began. "Can team victory make up the loss? Will Sierra continue to scare everyone? Most likely! But the real answer will be revealed on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA… *singing* WORLD TOOOOOUUUR!"

**Ok, starting after this, the episodes will head away from the cannon okay! I just needed a good base to work off of and you know, this made it easy for me! R&amp;R fav and follow, and I'll see you all next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Penguins and Arctic Fun

**Hey guys, as this is a low priority story, I am only writing this so often. Granted, since my study hall has ended, I cannot write and post chapters at the same rate as I did during the past few months, so… Ye. But overall I have higher hopes for this season then my others, mostly because I have finally gained necessary writing skills through writing my other stories, which to be honest, has really helped! I actually started going to a gym (My brother wishes to torture me) So my life is looking up! Midterms are over, and I can start pumping out chapters like well oiled machine! **

**Remember to review, favorite and follow this story! I feel a great deal of pride whenever I get a positive review! Also, I have been watching WAY too much Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, so if I drop a bunch of references… yeah. I actually plan on a Witch Trial challenge eventually. Like, and actual witch trial. So here we go!**

"Last time on Total Drama, World Tour" Chris began, as clips from the previous episode played. "We brought back our 16 veterans for another drama filled season, this time, traveling around the world! We introduced the musical number, which has already hit it off with you guys!" Chris explained. "We brought five new contestants in for the ride, and boy did we choose right this time! Our first destination? EGYPT, and the great Pyramids of Giza! After the teams were all sorted out through a fun 'Over or Under' race, we sent our contestants on a camel race! After dealing with the deserts harsh contestants, Team Amazon emerged victorious, and ironically, team Victory was sent to the elimination room! In the end, Jaden was sent home for losing his teams reward" Chris finished, ending the flashbacks with Jaden falling from the plane.

"We still have 20 miserable contestants remaining" Chris began again, in th cockpit next to Chef. "Who will be the next one to take the fall? Quite literally too! Find out on this jaw dropping and suspenseful episode… of TOTAL… DRAMA… *Singing* WOOOORRRLD TOOUUUUUUR!"

** TITLE SEQUENCE PLAYS**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbing facts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by an irritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Sam flirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco and Brendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garret falls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are frezzing in the artic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandro walks up and rips his short off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealous Connor by himself with his mouth agape.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the former couple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, and takes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Ali sighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyrimyd doing the can-can(What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They all fly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides the jumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky, unable to get his parachute out

**Title Theme over**

IN FIRST CLASS…

JJ was sleeping soundly in a first class seat, away from the other girls, to give them some privacy. A Fang BattleBox, (a desktop thats like a briefcase) is near him, hooked up to an LCD monitor and a keyboard and mouse are hooked onto the chair, and it is obvious he fell asleep playing video games.

"Cmon… just one more level…" He moaned in his sleep.

"Geez, what a loser" Edith commented from the breakfast table.

"Kinda critical there Edith" Sam pointed out after taking a bite of her eggs. "I have to say he's kinda funny, in a nerd type way" She explained. "He's also one of the nicer guys on the show"

"And where does kindness get you on this show?" Edith asked rhetorically.

"Says the person who only got to the final seven" Lauren commented as she walked over.

"Also, JJ was eliminated unfairly" Sierra pointed out as she popped out from a seat. "He would have made it to the merge if Mathew hadn't rigged the votes" She then swooned. "Me and JJ are just made for each other… Did you know I have his dental records?" She asked the rest of the team. "His mouth used to be like a car crash!"

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "Is it just me, or does she have a weird case of crazy?"

Confessional over (Edith)

IN ECONOMY CLASS…

"Ugghhh! This sucks!" Bella complained. "You know guys, we wouldn't be here if you all weren't so lazy!" She scolded her team, who were just glaring at the whiny cheerleader.

"Yeah, WE were lazy" Brendan added sarcastically. "6/10 argument Bella. Too much water"

"Wait, what?" Bella asked, regarding Brendans statement.

Confessional (Brendan/Bella)

Brendan: "So the 'too much water thing' is a joke. Basically IGN gave a game a 10/10, then its remix was rated 6/10 for 'Too much water!' Man, you can't spell ignorant without IGN! And thats EXACTLY what Bella's like!"

SHIFT

Bella: "I can't believe I am stuck on a team of losers! *groans in annoyance* Hopefully I can get a team switch because ANYTHING is better than this. Their almost more annoying then Lauren! Almost."

Confessional over (Brendan/Bella)

"Hey, has anyone seen Monaco?" Garret asked worriedly. Suddenly a series of bangs came from the overhead compartment, and the crazy red head fell out.

"Did someone call the GREAT E-SCOPE!" Monaco asked loudly, scaring her team as well as the others.

"That girl has worse manners then an American!" Connor commented at Monaco's behavior. "Where in the blazes does she get off making all that ruckus?" He asked rhetorically.

"Ah, Mi amigo" Alejandro interrupted. "Some people have different ways of expressing themselves" He explained. "While her manners are inexcusable at times, it does make her a very… unique individual" He finished. "Let us not judge. I like to find the good in everyone!"

"That is a very admirable trait!" Connor complemented the latino. "You are quite the gentlemen" He added brightly. "Its good to find yet another like you among the barbarians on this show!"

"Yeah, so what?" Mark asked slyly, sitting in the corner of the room. "Being 'nice' just makes you soft. Right princess?" He asked Mathew.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The scout roared angrily. "But yeah, kindness is just gonna get you out of here in an instant!" he agreed full heartedly. "Why else do you think I play so hardcore?"

"Actually, kinder people tend to make it farther" Cameron added. "Only two villains have ever made it to the final four before! That means a villain has less of a chance of making it farther then someone such as Ali or Maddi"

"Nerd" Paige muttered under her breath from the entrance as she filed her bright pink nails, just out of earshot.

Confessional (Paige)

Paige: "I am stuck with a bunch of FREAKS! The worst part is, I have to pretend I like them! Even for an actor like me, that is gonna be HARD! I do not 'heart' my team!"

Confessional (Paige)

"You're really smart Cam!" Paige complemented Cameron as she walked over, using her acting skills, and putting on an obviously fake smile. "You'll make a great addition to our team!" She added, batting her eyelashes for an extra effect.

"Thanks Paige!" Cameron thanked the actor, having fallen for her trick. The actor then smirked after he walked away, an evil glint in her eyes.

Confessional (Cameron)

Cameron: "Wow! The people on my team are really nice, even if I did live in a bubble for my entire life… My mom was REALLY overprotective. Before this show before, I've never been outside before, actually, I've never been outside my bubble at all! Its reassuring to know some people care! Although Mark and Mathew can be rather frightening..."

Confessional over (Cameron)

"So Cam, you've never played video games?" Drew asked in shock, while Cam nodded calmly. "Thats horrible!" He responded.

"Well, it was a bit boring" Cameron agreed. "But I've read so many books, and studied so much, that I'm already studying college material" He exclaimed. "I took a state test to graduate and get a high school diploma, and I'm enrolled in an online college" He explained, leaving the other nerd speechless.

"W-wow…" Drew responded in shock, his mouth agape as his glasses fell off, so shocked that he forgot to pick them up. "Thats… wow"

Confessional (Drew)

Drew: "Wow, he is… he is smart! Man, he's going to be a useful team member in the intellectual challenges thats for sure!"

Confessional over (Drew)

"I must say that this food is… questionable" Connor stated after coming back from the economy dining hall.

"I second that" Mathew chimed in. "Ughhhh, man I wish Edith were here right now" He complained. "Man, I bet my babes doing great in first class, while I'm stuck here..."

"Yeah, YOU" Mark pointed out. "The rest of us are happy to be away from her"

"Don't insult my girlfriend!" The Super Scout exclaimed in a burst of anger, glaring daggers towards Mark. "Don't you even think about trying that again!"

"Whatever princess" Mark replied to the scout with a smirk, knowing how much that annoyed him.

"Only. Edith. is. allowed. to. call. me. that!" He yelled at Mark. "NO ONE ELSE!"

Confessional (Alejandro/Mark/Mathew)

Alejandro: "Mark and Mathew are quite a pair. They are both power hungry, and will be extremely difficult to keep them in check. Those two are muy stupido! Los imbecoles!"

SHIFT

Mark: "Mathew's a problem. But I've dealt with him before. I got rid of him in season one so easily! Maybe Al could help me take that scout out"

SHIFT

Mathew: "Mark… ughhhh, what an idiot! He is just plain annoying! But hell, I'll deal with him in due time! Maybe Al could help me get rid of that celebrity wannabe"

Confessional over (Alejandro/Mark/Mathew)

"Attention contestants, please head to the cargo hold and stand on the yellow platform!" Chris announced through the loudspeaker, causing the contestants to look at each other with unease.

IN THE CARGO HOLD…

"Why do you think Chris brought us down here?" Lauren asked no one in particular as she stepped into the yellow square.

"Its obviously some sort of challenge" Bella answered condescendingly. "Idiot" She muttered under her breath.

"I knew that!" Lauren exclaimed, going from calm to angry very quickly. "I just mean, what challenge could Chris be planning?"

"Thats a good question" Chris boomed through the intercom. "You'll find out… NOW!" He timed the 'NOW' with the floor below the flinging open, causing them to fall from the plane.

As the twenty contestants fell, they heard an all too horrifying sound.

"Seriously, I mean like, SERIOUSLY!" Lauren yelled up at the sky in anger.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO SAVE YOU, YA MIGHT WANNA SING YOUR MUSICAL BUTTS OFF!" He yelled down enthusiastically, earning a groan from the others.

The cast screams as they fall into a pile of soft snow, causing all of them to shiver when the comeback up. "D-d-damn it Chris!" Bella cursed.

"G-g-g-guys, hudd-d-dle tog-g-gether!" Sam suggested, her chattering teeth causing her to stutter. Everyone murmured in agreement as they clutched their sides for warmth as they all huddle together. All except Cam.

"C-C-Cameron?" Ali asked worriedly. "Are you okay? Come over here!"

"ummmm, I'm… I'm not g-g-good with t-touching other p-people" Cameron admitted. "15 years in a b-bub-bubble have made me really afraid of g-g-germs"

"But you'll die if you don't!" Sam argued. "Is that really worth it?' She asked, but Cameron remained silent as he stood away from the others.

"Welcome contestants!" Chris greeted the 20 freezing teenagers. "To the south pole!" He announced before chuckling sadistically. "Today's challenge is going to be a bit cold, and dangerous!"

"When is it not dangerous?" Maddi asked rhetorically, earning a glare from Chris.

"Today's first challenge will be to catch a penguin, and bring it to the top of that hill!" Chris explained, gesturing to a 100 ft hill with jagged rocks and other malicious obstacles. "First team to bring a penguin to the top will win a reward in part two!" Chris announced. "Chop, chop! my coco's already begining to cool!"

"Wait, what about coats?" Brendan asked.

"Don't worry, I ordered some…" Chris told them causing the group to sigh in relief. "And they'll be here in 6 to 8 weeks!" He then announced, causing the sigh of relief to be a groan of annoyance and frustration.

Confessional (Maddi/Dawn)

Maddi: "No coats in the arctic. Typical Chris!"

SHIFT

Dawn: "Capturing an innocent penguin? Thats… thats just wrong! But, I don't want to be eliminated just yet!"

Confessional over (Maddi/Dawn)

"C'mon girls!" Ali yelled. "Lets go!"

"Wait, what about me?" JJ asked.

"See, girls" Edith replied almost directly after.

"Weeeeee!" Sierra cheered as she rushed past Ali after spotting a penguin. The arctic birds the waddled away after spotting them and dived into the water. "Ahhhh, they got away!" She complained.

"We shouldn't try to startle them!" JJ advised. "But Sierra scared them all away, so we should probably search elsewhere!"

"Oh JJ…" Sierra fawned. "You're so smart!" She complemented, standing uncomfortably close to JJ.

"Ummm, I'm just gonna… yeah" JJ stammered, jogging away to the rest of the team.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Sierra… yeah. She isn't exactly, well, sane. At least in my opinion! Earlier today, I saw her SNIFFING my spare pair of shoes! SNIFFING THEM! Well, on the bright side she's kept Ali away, so I don't have to deal with her asking about… you know, that incident"

Confessional over (JJ)

"How in the world are we going to capture a penguin! Its bloody uncultured!" Connor complained.

"It will not be that hard amigos!" Alejandro encouraged his team before ripping his shirt off. His chiseled body caused Paige to gawk uncontrollably.

"Soooo… beautiful…." She barely managed to get out.

"Umm, what are you-" Drew tried to ask before the penguins surrounded Alejandro. "Wow" Was all he could manage yet again, while Dawn smiled as she watched Alejandro herd them up peacefully.

Confessional (Dawn)

Dawn: "wooooow…. I've never seen someone who's just as intune with animals as I am... He rounded them up without harming them at all!"

Confessional over (Dawn)

"Well, since Alejandro has herded them all up…." Bella muttered. "Lets follow the eye candy!" She exclaimed as the team followed her lead.

"Who'd thought Bella have a good idea?" Garret asked Brendan, who just shrugged.

"C'mon team E-scope, lets go adventure!" Monaco suggested as they ran up the hill. "This place reminds me of Russia! Yes! Thats it, we'll be spies, going against Russia's secret agents!" Monaco explained. "It'll be awesome, what do you say Garret?"

"Love to" Garret replied. "But we have a challenge right now!"

"Yeah, but thats why we have our look alikes!" She pointed out. "All secret agents have them!"

"Hate to break it to you, but we don't have body doubles" Brendan pointed out.

"Awww fine!" Monaco agreed. "But you guys owe me some fried carrots later!" She declared, in which Garret looked over to Brendan and just shrugged.

FLASH…

Edith is creeping up on a penguin when she leaps. "GOTCHA!" She yells as she's in the air, causing the penguin to waddle away and slide on the ice, out of sight.

"Nice one, you almost got it" Lauren commented. "Just, you know… you were a mile off!"

"Grrrrrrr" Edith growled angrily.

"Woah there!" Lauren backed up, holding her hands up defensively. "Just joking around, geez" she commented as she walked away.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "I already know that if we lose today's challenge, I'm gone. No one on the team seems to really trust me, especially Sierra. She's a freak, but, she's an informed freak. She know all of our playstyles in this competition, what we do when we lie, and even who we voted for every episode. Bottom line, I'm on the chopping block, and I CAN'T lose!"

Confessional over (Edith)

"Hey guys, I found one!" Ali called. The camera the turned to show an old looking and weak penguin, with an arched back and wrinkly cartoonish skin.

"I got it!" A high pitched and energetic voice called, jumping down from the trees, grabbing the old penguin before it could realize what was going on.

"Nice one Sierra" Maddi complemented the superfan as she walked over. "But I really think we should hurry! The other teams already have got their penguins!" She warned.

"What are we doing here then?" Lauren asked impatiently, her eyes moving towards the other teams and back repeatedly. "Lets get a move on!" She exclaimed as the team began running up the hill, Sierra carrying JJ over her shoulder.

AT THE TOP…

"Were almost at the top!" Brendan called.

"Ok then guys… lets steal one!" Bella ordered. "Monaco! Your up!"

"Funsies!" The crazy girl exclaimed as she ran ahead and climbed up a tree. A few seconds later she swung down on a vine from who knows where, screaming, "HEYO, I'll be taking that!" taking one of the penguins from Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, as she swung by, and then using the remaining momentum to boost herself forward into first.

"Yeah Monaco!" Garret cheered. "Nice plan Bella" the clutz then complimented Bella, who just scoffed.

"Yeah, well, someone on this team has to have some brains!" She stated rudly, causing Garret to frown and roll his eyes as he ran ahead.

"Hey get back here you ruffian!" Connor called after the crazy girl, who had dashed to the top of the hill.

"Well played Victory" Alejandro complemented the other team as he arrived at the top. "Very well done"

"Not as good as how you got the penguins up her unharmed" Dawn swooned from the other side. "Sooo amazing" She cooned, distracted by his body.

"No flirting with the enemy!" Bella cut Dawn off, causing the moonchild to frown.

Confessional (Dawn/Alejandro)

Dawn: "I cannot sense the smallest trace of evil within Alejandro. I can only detect kindness towards others… And not to mention… that body!"

SHIFT

Alejandro: "My cousin is a psychic. So naturally he taught me how to conceal my 'Aura' *Uses air quotes* Dawn is folding quite quickly. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage… but I will have to be careful to keep my true aura concealed, because compared to me… Mark could be considered a saint!"

Confessional over (Dawn/Mark)

"The others are already here?!" Lauren exclaimed in annoyance. "Great! Just great!"

"Yep, and for coming in last, you guys will have a two minute disadvantage for the next challenge!" Chris announced. "The penguin sled race!"

"Penguin sledding?" JJ asked. "Did you rip off The Last AirBender or something?" He asked.

"Maybe" Chris answered. "But mind you, every time you mention one of those shows, we have to pay that company from out of the million" He informed them.

"Oh…" JJ said.

"Now, you will each race the penguin you brought up down the hill" Chris began. "Team I am Really Really Really Really Hot, you can choose from the mass of penguins you brought, but you MUST use one penguin for the entire challenge!" He explained. "Each person must ride the penguin down the hill and lead it back up! Team victory, since you're a man down, you must have someone ride twice! Now, the hill is full of trees, boulders, and dangerous drops, so you'll want to be really careful. Or not. Either way the ratings will be huge!" He exclaimed with a sadistic chuckle.

"Greaaaaat!" Maddi commented sarcastically. "When do the deadly mutated creatures show up?"

"Now, Team Victory will get a one minute head start over Team Me, and a two minute head start over Team Amazon!" He told them. "NOW GO!" He exclaimed, blowing his foghorn loudly into the other's ears.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella: "Its time for me to shine! Just gotta make sure we win though… Hmmm… that shouldn't be too hard"

Confessional over (Bella)

"I'll go first!" Brendan volunteered, looking at the penguin. After taking a better look, he saw that the creature had a twisted foot. "Money now, morals later" He told himself with a look of guilt on his face as he climbed onto the penguins back and began to sled down the hill. "Just you and me buddy" He told the penguin as he slid down at a nice pace. "Oh crap!" He yelled as he barely dodged a rock sticking out of the ground.

"Hurry up man!" Garret called. "You can do it!" He yelled down.

"I think I should focus on staying alive, don't you think?" He asked under his breath as he dodged a dead tree before going off a small jump, and then landing on the course again. "Yes! Almost there!" He cheered before hitting a rock on his way down.

"Team Me" Chris called. "You can start!" The host announced.

"Drew, you go first" Alejandro ordered. "I will finish up and make up for any lost time. Not that it will happen with you all as my team" He complemented his team.

"Alright Al!" Drew responded before climbing on the penguin. "Lets do this!" He yelled as he began down the hill. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The nerd screamed as the penguin sped down the mountain, dodging any obstacles, and getting Drew to the bottom quickly.

"Ohhh boy…" Drew moaned. "I am NOT feeling good!" He exclaimed before hurling to the side of the penguin.

"Drew, C'MON, HURRY UP!" Mathew yelled down. "GRAB THE PENGUIN YOU IDIOT!"

"Uhhhhhh, I'm not… I'm not feeling so good…" Drew moaned sickly, clutching his stomach with one hand and guiding the penguin with the other.

"Sorry Drew!" Brendan apologized as he accidentally bumped Drew over as he ran up the hill.

Confessional (Alejandro)

Alejandro: "Ugghhh, muy stupido! Guess I'll have to start my plan early if I want to win today. I am not going to spend another day in economy class! A face like this… deserves better than first class. I deserve… Alejandro Class!"

Confessional over (Alejandro)

"Team Amazon, you may start!" Chris announced.

"I'll go first girls!" JJ volunteered,putting on a brave face while walking backwards towards the penguins. After a few steps, he bumped into Ali, who was standing near the penguin. "Oof!" JJ breathed as he bumped into Ali,sending her onto the penguin.

"HOONK!" The penguin exclaimed before jumping in surprise, sending not only the penguin itself, but Ali, down the hill.

"HEEEEELLPPP ME!" Ali cried as she flew down the hill, hitting multiple objects along the way. "OW! OOF! GAH!" She cried.

"Oops… heheh" JJ said nervously stammered as his team looked over the edge worryingly at the cute brunette.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Why… Why do I keep endangering Ali like that! *Slumps down sadly* I have to stay away from her! If this keeps up, she'll get extremely hurt, or maybe die! And… It would be my fault!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Guys!" Brendan called out. "Who's going next?" He asked.

"I'll go!" Garret offered, grabbing the penguin, but then slipping on some ice coating the ground. "WAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled as he slipped onto the hill.

"Hola Dawn" Alejandro greeted the moon child. "Your pale skin is a radiant as ever, I see" he flirted, causing Dawn to blush wildly.

"Greetings Alejandro" Dawn replied. "You are even kinder than your aura suggests!"

"What can I say" He replied. "My mother raised a gentlemen" He explained humbly. "I must say it pains me to see Chris exploit these poor creatures" he murmured sadly.

"I know…" Dawn agreed, staring into the latins eyes. "I wish I could do something!"

"How bout on our run, we release the creatures in a way that looks like and accident" He suggested. "Let us free them!" he declared.

"But… that would be lying" Dawn argued.

"But its the only way" Alejandro replied.

"Right!" Dawn agreed. "Lets do it!"

Confessional (Alejandro/Dawn)

Alejandro: "Dawn's aura reading is forcing me to conceal my aura, and that is not an easy feat my friends. If I am to keep my motives hidden… She MUST go!"

SHIFT

Dawn: "Alejandro is right! I should stand up for Mother Nature! Chris's deeds will not go unpunished!"

Confessional over (Dawn)

After Alejandro stepped away from Dawn, he saw that Drew had finally dragged himself back up the hill. "God help me…" Drew moaned in pain, before falling down.

"Connor, you're up next!" Alejandro ordered. "Just… just be careful" He added. "Do not hurt the poor thing" He requested, glancing at Dawn, who was looking pleased with Alejandro. The latino then smirked after Dawn had looked away. "You got that?" He asked him.

"Yes, my friend" Connor replied. "Do not worry, this majestic creature will be safe!" He agreed as he began down the hill. "Ew!" He exclaimed as he touched a feather. "This thing is disgusting! I demand it is cleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaannned…." He yelled as he went of a jump and fell off of the penguin, landing headfirst into the snow. "I'm fine!" He yelled up, before Lauren came hurtling down on her o

penguin, landing right on top of Connor.

"Ohhh, sorry babe" Lauren apologized, getting off of him.

"My dear… that hurt a bit" Connor commented. "But do not worry my dear!" He told her, realizing she was gone.

"And team Amazon passes Team I am Super Hot!" Chris announced.

"C'mon you tea drinking idiot!" Mark yelled. "Bring the penguin back up!"

"Here you go!" Garret called as he gave the penguin to Bella, who reluctantly got on top of it.

"Ew, ew, ew ewewewew! This is so gross!" Bella complained, before pushing off down the hill. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as they began to speed down the hill. "DAMN IT CHRIS!"

Confessional (Bella/Michael)

Bella: "Ew! Where does Chris get all these stupid ideas for challenges. *SHIVERS*

SHIFT

Michael: "Heh, watching Bella squirm on the penguin like that almost makes up for the fact that she was a total bitch yesterday. Almost. Man, watching her suffer is fun!"

Confessional over (Bella/Michael)

"Guys, who's up next?" Lauren asked as sge ran up to the top. "I'm not staying in econmy, so lets get in gear!"

"I got it!" Edith answered, taking the penguin and setting it up near the hill. "Man this is gonna be awesome!" She exclaimed with a smirk. "Me and my friends always do stuff like this at home, accept with bikes" She explained before riding down the hill. "WOOOOOHOOOOO! YEAH!" She screamed as she rode down the hill without a problem.

"Edith is a huge dare devil!" Sierra exclaimed. "Back home, she rode her bike off a 2 story building!" She exclaimed. "She got suspended because it was the school though!"

"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

"I hacked the school records!" I did that with all of the known contestants.

"Wow! Stalkerlisous!" Mark exclaimed sarcastically. "Have fun with her!" He snickered before giving his brother a noogie.

"Hey, hey, OW OW OW OW OW!" JJ yowled in pain as Mark continuously rubbed his chestnut hair violently.

"Stay away from my Johnny-kins!" Sierra yelled furiously as she kicked Mark away from JJ before holding him in a extremely tight grip. "Oh JJ, I'll never leave you…" She cuod.

"Wish you would…" Ali mumbled under her breath.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Not sure what is worse, Mark giving me noogies that burn my head, or having Sierra follow me!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Wait, did you call JJ, 'Johnny?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, thats his birth name!" Sierra explained. "His nickname his parents gave him was Jack!"

"I never knew that" Michael added.

"I must add now, that another member of my esteemed team must go!" Connor called from behind them.

"Alright! time to win!" Mathew called as he began down the hill. "THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEEAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he began to accelerate, hitting obstacles on his way down.

FLASH…

"UGGH!" Bella grunted angrily as she pulled her penguin up the hill. "Why does Chris do this! One day I will sue his ass!" She declared.

"See ya later glitter queen!" Edith called as she passed Bella, carrying her penguin above her head.

"AND TEAM AMAZON HAS TAKEN THE LEAD FROM TEAM VICTORY!" Chris announced. "I would hurry up if I were you Team Me! Your slightly behind!"

"You HAVE to be kidding me!" Bella complained as she got to the top to see JJ starting down the hill, screaming in fear. "How is Team Amazon in first! They started two minutes before us!"

"If you had been faster, we would be winning!" Brendan told her. "Monaco, c'mon!"

"E-Scope will win this for us!" Monaco declared as she did a series of flips to get onto the penguin before they sped down the hill.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "Damn… I sometimes forget how athletic Monaco is! She really does have some impressive skills… even if she is a bit deranged"

Confessional over (Garret)

"Took you long enough!" Mark stated rudely as Mathew arrived with the penguin.

"If you can do better, why don't you go?" The scout asked. "I, mean, unless your scared?" He taunted him.

"I'm the strongest member on our team!" He declared as he grabbed the penguin and began down the hill after the others. "See you later!"

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "This… this is MY season! I'm not gonna lose to scout boy, or Princess goody goody either! The million is mine this year, and I don't care what I have to do to get it!"

Confessional over (Mark)

"Weeee!" Monaco exclaimed happily as she surfed (yes, quite literally) on the penguin down the hill. "Kickflip!" She exclaimed as she performed a kickflip with the penguin. "Haha! This is great!" She announced as she used the penguin as a skateboard while doing tricks. "Ahhh, I'm at the bottom! She complained.

Confessional (Monaco)

Monaco: "I once took this awesome penguin-skateboarding class in Hawaii! It was so awesome! OH, I know, I'll bring all of Team E-Scope with me! We'll be the penguin-skateboarding squad! No one could stop us then!"

Confessional over (Monaco)

"Alright , LETS GO!" Monaco yelled as she grabbed her penguin and began running to the top of the hill.

FLASH

"Heeeeve, huhh, hehhhh, hehhhh" JJ breathed heavily as he finally got his penguin to the top.

"I'll go!" Sam offered, taking the penguin from JJ, who then collapsed from exhaustion.

"Whoa there JJ, are you okay?" Ali asked worriedly as Sam started down the hill.

"I'm… I'm fine!" He declared loudly as he got up. "What about you? I...a… sorry about knocking you down the hill" He apologized.

"Its fine!" Ali replied. "It was an accident!"

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Yeah, it was an accident, but its happened twice already! I need to talk to someone about this. But I can't talk to Drew or Maddi, they would tell Ali. Oh, I got an idea!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"C'mon, lets cheer Sam on!" Ali suggested with a smile.

"You go do that" JJ declined. "I need to do some thinking" He explained as he went over to Where Alejandro was sitting. "Hey Alejandro" the nerd greeted with a frown.

"Ah, hello Amigo" The latin greeted JJ back. "Is there a problem?' He asked caringly.

"I've got something I need advice on" JJ told him. "You know how I said I forgot about the finale?"

"Yes?' Alejadnro answered. "You did suffer quite a large blow, and you are lucky not to be horribly disfigured! If I lost my beauty, I would be lost"

"yeah, well, I may have sorta, kinda, maybe... been lying" He explained. "I… I'm afriad man" JJ explained. "I feel like I'm going to hurt Ali if I get close to her again, but I still like her…"

"My friend, you must do whatever feels right" Alejandro explained, putting a hand on the nerds shoulder.

"Your… your right Al" JJ agreed, and the latin cringed slightly at hearing the name 'Al'. "Well, I'll see you!" He exclaimed as he walked back towards his team.

Confessional (Alejandro)

Alejandro: "So… JJ still likes Ali? Thats not really news… the boy is like a dog, always going back. What is interesting though is why he's lieing… I could use that against him later"

Confessional over (Alejandro0

"Wow, that was fun!" Monaco commented as she reached the top. "Hey Michael! Your up man! Larry Penguinian is all yours!"

"Larry Penguinian?" Michael asked suspiciously. "Why did you name… you know what, never mind" He replied before riding down on the bird. "This isn't so hard!" He commented before crashing into a rock. "Wait… it totally is!" he groaned in pain.

"GO GO GO!" Mark demanded as he threw the penguin onto Cameron, which ended up throwing both of them onto the slopes.

"Hey! My first sled ride!" Cameron exclaimed before barely dodging a boulder. "I don't like it!" He then yelled in distress, before passing Michael.

"AND TEAM ME HAS PASSED TEAM VICTORY!" Chris announced. "The tables have turned!"

"Yes!" Cam cheered to himself before going off a jump. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew through the air. He then fell…

and fell…

and fell…

Finally, the bubble boy felt a stop, but when he looked down, he saw he had landed on the top of the tree, and was about to fling him back! "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cameron cried as he was flung back all the way to the top of the mountain. "I'm… I'M ALIVE!" He yelled victoriously as Sam arrived.

"Team Me, get your next rider!" Chris announced.

"But Cameron never finished the course!" Lauren interjected as Sierra got on the penguin and rushed down the course.

"I'll allow it!" Chris disagreed. "His pain was their gain!"

"I'll go!" Paige announced. "Ew!" She exclaimed as she touched the greasy feathers. "Alejandro, can you bring the bird over to the drop for me, pleeeeeasse!" She asked sweetly with a puppy dog face.

"Ah, as a gentlemen, I must" Alejandro replied, graciously bringing over the penguin.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed before riding down the hill after Sierra.

Confessional (Paige)

Paige: "Wow! He is SO easy to manipulate. He'll be useful, at least until the merge. Then, he's gone!"

Confessional over (Paige)

Michael ran up the hill carrying the penguin with him with one arm. "Dawn! Your turn!" He exclaimed.

"Ummm, yes, right!" She answered hastily.

Confessional (Dawn)

Dawn: "I'm… conflicted, to say in the least. I want to help the animal, just like Alejandro said, but I don't want to hurt my team… No! I must not divert my pledge to Mother Nature! I must stay strong… For Alejandro…"

Confessional over (Dawn)

"Hey Dawn, see you at the elimination ceremony!" Paige called cheerily as she hiked up the hill, still behind Sierra, but just barely.. I'm not going to lose this!" She muttered under her breath, as she began to rush up the hill, passing Sierra.

"Here Alejandro!" Paige called out. "Take it!" She yelled at the model as she

"Alright!" Edith cheered as Sierra reached the top. "Maddi! finish off!" The jail bird ordered the goth.

"I was already going to do that!" Maddi interjected as she took off.

"Well, its now or never!" Dawn muttered under her breath. She had told the penguin what to do, and when do it through her gift. "Offff!" Dawn gasped as she tripped, 'Accidentally' letting the penguin go.

"Honk!" The penguin went before sliding down the path Dawn had just used to get up the hill.

"Oh crap!" Michael yelled, chasing after the feathered creature. "Get back here penguin! Please come back!" He called desperately.

"This is too easy!" Alejandro bragged as he slid down the hill with ease, dodging every obstacle in his path. "WOOOAH!" He yelled as he was hit off his penguin by a snowball, falling face first into the snow before looking up.

"See you Alejandro!" Maddi called as she passed him.

"Well played Senora, well played!" He complimented her as he got back on his penguin. "But this race is far from over!" He cheered as he began accelerating down the hill once more.

"Wow, you're good" Maddi admitted as she saw Alejandro closing in on her. "But not good enough!" She muttered as she dipped her hand into the snow for a quick moment before pulling it out, a fistfull of the cold flakes in her hand. "See ya!" She called as she through another snowball, which Alejandro was ready for this time.

"It offends me that you think I would fall for that trick twice!" Alejandro bragged as he passed her and slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill, before picking his bird up and heading towards the path back up.

"Oh, I am not going to lose today!" Maddi growled as she grabbed her penguin and began up the path after the latin.

ON THE PATH…

Alejandro had a clear lead over Maddi, who was putting everything she had into keeping up with the latin. "I commend your fighting spirit, but do you really think you could beat me?" He asked boastfully, looking back at the goth. "I mean I am-" he was then cut off by Team Victory's penguin, which was still cruising down the hill, crashing into him, causing him to drop his penguin. "Which one is it?" He asked anxiously. "Screw it!" He muttered before picking up one of the two penguins randomly, and ran to the top of the hill at a full sprint.

"WOOHOOO!" Mathew celebrated after seeing Alejandro appear. "Thats how MY team rolls!" He bragged, earning a glare from the rest of his team.

"You're so amazing Alejandro!" Paige swooned, holding him closely.

Confessional (Paige)

Paige: *Points finger in throat and makes gagging noise*

Confessional over (Paige)

"Actually, Alejandro is NOT so awesome!" Chris interjected, causing everyone to turn to Chris in confusion. "That, is actually Team Victory's penguin!" Chris announced. "Go get yours Al!" Chris yelled.

"Sorry… girls…." Maddi breathed as she arrived at the top of the hill, clutching her penguin.

"Actually, Ale-idiot brought the other teams penguin up!" Edith told her.

"Yep!" Chris agreed. "Because Team Amazon is the first team to complete the challenge and bring their penguin back up, they win todays challenge, and First Class to the next destination!" he announced. "Team I am REAAAALLLY Hot, you will be staying in economy" He announced, causing them to groan. "And team Victory, you all will be staying in economy, and because you ironically lost, you will be voting out another team member!"

"Oh, I know who's going home!" Bella growled, staring dagger's at Dawn.

Confessional (Bella/Dawn)

Bella: "I saw little Miss Nature trip earlier! That was totally on purpose! She is SO going to be falling from this plane tonight! And I will laugh! ALOT"

SHIFT

Dawn: "As long as I can convince the others it was all an accident and that I didn't mean to lose it, they will all vote out Bella! I'm sure of it, I hope…"

Confessional over (Bella/Dawn)

After the challenge...

"Listen Paige" Alejandro spoke up from behind her after arriving in economy class.

"Yes Alejandro?" Paige asked. "What do you need?"

"I can see through your acting"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "How… why… Did you listen to my confessionals?!" She asked suspiciously.

"You have no reason to fear me senora" Alejandro told her. "But, I do want to create an alliance with you" He offered, holding out his hand

"Oh ummmm…. hmmmm" Paige was then deep in thought about this decision. "I guess… But no funny business!" She told him, taking his hand.

"Let this be the beginning of a beautiful relationship" Alejandro agreed, kissing her hand.

"EW!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand away with a look of disgust. "No doing that!" She demanded.

Confessional (Alejandro)

Alejandro: "Earning Paige's help will make it much easier for me to manipulate the other boys. Unless they're gay. But even so, I do not judge on sexuality. Even I am not THAT low"

Confessional over (Alejandro)

"Cant believe that idiotic scout wannabe won!" Mathew complained as he made his way out of economy class to steal some food from First Class.

"Waht was that about me?' Sam asked as she walked out of First Class.

"Nothing" Mathew retorted. "Just that you're a wannabe" He added.

"Riggghhht!" Sam answered. "I know theres a nice guy underneath that bossy shell" the female scout stated as she walked away.

"Whatever!" Mathew grunted. "I'm still… what the?" He asked as he say a small bag near where Sam was standing before. When he peaked inside, he saw some food from First Class, and a note.

"You're a scout" It read. "You have kindness at heart, even if you were the antagonist last season"

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "I am a scout… *frowns in thought* But have I really been one? *Laughs* Hah, I totally have! I have the best survival skills here! I'll prove I'm the better scout, and show that Sam is just a wannabe!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

AT THE VOTING ROOM…

"You have all cast your votes" Chris began. "And now, one of you will suffer the ultimate fate, and will take the drop of shame!" the camera gestured to the open door. "When I call your name, you will receive a snowflake preserved in a thick sheet of glass with some chemical crap" Chris explained. "The following are safe"

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

"Garret"

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Michael"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Monaco"

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Brendan" Chris announced, throwing the second to last snowflake to the gamer. "Dawn, you lost the challenge for your team, and Bella, your a bitch!"

'Hey!" Bella protested.

"The final souvener goes toooo…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Confessional (Team Victory)

Monaco: "She totally told that penguin to run away! I heard her speak in penguinese!" (Stamps Dawn's card)

SHIFT

Garret: "Bella's done nothing but torment us so far, but Dawn did lose us the challenge, tough choice…"

SHIFT

Brendan: *Looks at Bella's and Dawn's passports intensely, thinking hard*

Shift

Bella: *Stamps Dawn's passport* "Easy! I know something's up with her! Animals love her, so why would the penguin run away unless she told it too?"

SHIFT

Dawn: *Stamps Bella's passport* "I hurt my team, and will get my karma… but Bella is the darkest aura on the team! She must go"

Confessional over (Team Victory)

…

…

…

..

..

Bella stares down Dawn coldly...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

….

…

Dawn is biting her fingers in anxiety as she awaits the final verdict...

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

…

…

….

…..

…

…

….

...

…

The camera splits between Bella and Dawn horizontally in the middle, showing both of them...

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

"Bella!" Chris announced. "Wow, even I'm surprised" He admitted. "I even knew the results, and I'm still shocked!"

"I'm sorry my friends…" Dawn sniffled as she shuffled towards the exit, putting the parachute on.

"Good riddance" Bella commented.

As she stepped near the exit, she saw Alejandro, who was smirking as he hid behind one of the statues. In sudden realization she then began, "You must be careful" She warned. "There is a very dangerous threat on this plane, and their name is WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She cried, tripped by Alejandro so descretly that no one could notice.

"Your lucky I'm still here!" Bella stated in frustration. "I'm what's holding this team together!" She went on, earning glares from her team mates.

"Ohhhh, the drama!" Chris relished.

IN CHRIS'S PERSONAL QUARTERS..

Chris is laying in the hot tub, relaxing with a cup of hot cocoa. "Ahhh… thats nice" He sighed in content, before facing the camera. "With Dawn long gone, who will Alejandro target next?" Chris began. "What will happen between JJ and Ali, or will Sierra stop any of that from happening? Find out right here, on TOTAL… DRAMA... *singing* WORLLLD TOUUUUUUUUUR!"


	4. Chapter 4: Nerdy Japanese Showdown pt1

**Hey guys, I'MA BACK! There's about 23 to 24 chapters left (If I've estimated correctly, which I totally did!) I will say now that Second Twin's Second Chance is still being worked on, but I want to work on the chapters of this because I just LOVE this story so much. Its like my little baby! But yeah, so I hope you all enjoy the newest installment, and I'll begin writing.**

**I had to repost this because I forgot to add a bit of the story. My bad…**

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour" Chris began. "Our 20 contestants took a Polar Plunge into the world's most polar region. ANTARTICA! Here we caught and raced a couple penguins" Chris explained. "JJ put Ali into danger yet again, strengthening his desire to protect her by staying away, and Alejandro pulled some smooth moves. In the end, Team Amazon won the challenge, and thanks to Alejandro's evil, Dawn was sent home" Chris explained, as the screen flashed back to the present. Chris and Chef were in the cockpit, and Chef was driving while the host sat back. "Who will stay to play another day? And who will fall from the sky, accelerating at 9.8m/s squared? Find out right here, right now, on another thrilling, action packed, heart aching episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… *singing* WORRRLD TOOOUUUURRR! *End singing* Man I am good!"

**Title theme plays**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, **

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbingfacts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by anirritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Sam flirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco and Brendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garret falls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are frezzing in the artic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandro walks up and rips his short off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealous Connor by himself with his mouth agape.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the formercouple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, andtakes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Alisighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyrimyd doing the can-can(What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They all fly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides the jumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky, unable to get his parachute out

**Title Theme over**

WITHIN FIRST CLASS…

"Man… this is just amazing!" Lauren sighed as she sat back in her seat. "Hey, Sierra. What are you doing?" The skater asked the superfan, who was typing on a computer.

"Just updating my TD blogs! If you want, you could check your emails on it when I'm done" Sierra offered.

"Yeah surrrrr…" Lauren answered, stopping short when she saw Sierra taking a piece of pizza out of it, and then saw the mouse, was an actual mouse. "On second thought, never mind"

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "Uggghhh! Man, why did we het stuck with the creepy superfan? She's nice… but she is CRAZY!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

She declined, turning back towards JJ, who was tinkering with her computer. "Hey, could I check your email when you're done doing whatever?" Lauren asked the nerd.

"Uhhh, yeah sure" JJ answered. "Just let me… There!" He exclaimed before closing up the case. "Just checking something" He explained. "You can use it now if you want"

"Thanks" Lauren stated as she sat in the nerds seat and began clicking through the internet.

Confessional (Lauren/Sierra)

Lauren: "Thank GOD that there is internet connection on this plane, as well as JJ bringing in his computer! I need to get away from some of these people. *Cough Cough* Edith and Sierra *Cough Cough*"

SHIFT

Sierra: "I might have just a teensy weensie bit of a problem with the internet withdrawal. I didn't bring my phone because of Chris's rules about smuggling, but Chris doesn't seem to care if we have our devices!"

Confessional over (Lauren/Sierra)

"Hey, Pushover" Edith called as she sat down at the table with her pancakes.

"What Edith?" Ali asked, irritated by the new nickname.

"Pass the syrup" Edith demanded. Ali just slid it over to the delinquent without a word, as Edith just swamped her breakfast with sugary goodness.

"No thank you?" Ali asked.

"Ha!" Edith laughed loudly. "Like I'd thank YOU, after all the trouble you put me through last season when you exposed me and Mathew's alliance" She reminded Ali. "Really put a wrench in my plans there -alot" She commented.

"Th-theres n-no need to br-bring that up" Ali whimpered at the reminder of her mistakes last season.

"Really?" Edith asked. "I find your reaction to being reminded that YOU CHEATED ON JJ" She stated extra loudly. "Quite amusing" She finished as Ali sighed sadly before leaving the table with her head hung low.

"Not cool" Sam commented as she sat at the table with her eggs. "Keep that up and you'll be off this plane in no time" She warned with a glare.

"Whatever, you won't vote me off!" She stated with an eye roll. "I'm your STRONGEST team member! I hold this team up myself!"

"Actually" Maddi interjected. "That is highly debatable! Sam has proved to be quite a strong team member" She commented. "Not to mention, our team's stability also has a major impact on how we do" She explained. "You ruin that stability, you'll be off the team!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Edith disregarded the statement as she ate her breakfast.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "Ughhhh, can they get anymore goody goody? If I continue to be surrounded by all this kindness I swear I'll barf! Its Total Drama! Were supposed to be arguing, not holding hands and singing! *scoffs* Losers!"

Confessional over (Edith) 

IN ECONOMY CLASS…

The two losing teams, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, and Team Victory sat in loser class on opposite sides, neither group speaking a word.

"This disgusting mess is beginning to drive me crazy!" Connor stated in disgust. "I feel like a barbarian, living in this rat invested excuse for a plane!"

"Whoa there man" Drew interjected. "No need to start yelling. We can all hear you and it's also a small room" He added. "We don't want to start getting angry at each other!"

"Easy for you to say" Mark sneered. "You don't have mister Scout boy here trying to act like he's hot shit right next to you"

"Oh yeah?" Mathew retorted. "Cause you ummm, you, uhhhh, you do that… uhhh" the Scout failed at coming up with a comeback.

"Well, looks like I broke him!" Mark joked, earning eye rolls from the rest off his team.

"Amigos, we must calm ourselves!" Alejandro interjected. "If we continue to fight it will only reflect badly in the challenge today!" He explained. "We have to band together and WORK as a team!" He preached.

"You know, I have to agree with mister muscles over here" Mathew admitted. "Truce?" He asked Mark as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Yeah sure" Mark agreed, shaking Mathew's hand. "Truce" He stated, before the camera showed both of them crossing their fingers.

Confessional (Mathew/Mark)

Mathew: "I can't-"

SHIFT

Mark: " believe"

SHIFT

Mathew: "he fell"

SHIFT

Mark/Mathew (synced): "for that!" *laughs hysterically*

Confessional over (Mark/Mathew)

"Good" Alejandro commented on the two villain's new 'truce'. "We need to be unified in order to beat the Amazon's in todays challenge"

"Yeah" Paige agreed. "Even though Team Victories been taking the heat of the last few eliminations, their gonna run out of members eventually, which means we run out of life lines" She explained.

"True" Drew agreed. "But why don't we just wait until then?" The nerd suggested. "We come in second, and stay here, but make sure that Team Victory loses" He explained.

"Yeah, and suffer from food poisoning?" Mathew asked. "No thanks"

"It was just an idea" Cameron argued. "But Paige is right. Team Victory won't cover our loses forever. They'll no longer be a team once their all eliminated, and second place won't be nearly as kind to us then as it is now" He explained.

"I say we team up with our adversaries to take down Team Amazon" Connor pitched in. "They do have some very strong team members. And it would be useful to have a numbers advantage over them"

"Actually, WE aren't making any alliances" Brendan announced from the other side of the room. "No offence, but I don't trust a few of you, namely Mark and Mathew" He said as he glared at the two villains. "I've been backstabbed by both of them before, and I am NOT letting that happen again!"

Confessional (Alejandro/Brendan)

Alejadnro: "Of COURSE they don't want to trust us with those two on the team! I might need to get rid of them in an orderly fashion if I want to be successful with this team alliance. Maddi, Ali, Lauren, and Edith will be dangerous to keep around later"

SHIFT

Brendan: "There's a reason no one trusts Mark or Mathew. Why don't we take a look at their track records? Mark framed me first, then sabatodged Lauren and drove JJ and Ali apart in season one. Mathew broke JJ and Ali up, eliminated me and countless others. So who's to say they won't backstab my team as well!"

Confessional over (Alejandro/Brendan)

"Well then amigo's, I am deeply sorry to hear that" Alejandro grimaced. "I wish you all the best of luck then!" He gestured at his opponents. "I hope we can find common ground in this matter!"

"ATTENTION MAGGOTS" Chef called through the intercom. Today were landing in Japan!" He announced, causing Drew to smile.

FLASH

"Welcome friends" Chris greeted the nineteen contestants.

"We are NOT your friends!" Bella corrected him.

"Wow, harsh" Chris commented. "Anywho, we are now in the cultural and crazy land of Japan!" He announced. "Birth of anime and honor, and A LOT of freaky shit! Also home to many of today's game designers and superfans!" He explained.

"Nice choice Chris!" Drew commented.

"Course you would say that" Mark commented. "Oh hey look, it's the nerd convention! Ahahahaa!" He teased Drew before snickering, obviously pleased with himself. "Save your idiotic nonsense for later nerdling.

Confessional (Drew/Mark)

Drew: "Yes! *fist pumps* I know TONS about Japan. My sister actually spent a year as an exchange student, and she's taught me quite a bit, well, more like a lot! Maybe I can finally prove myself to my team, and maybe they'll finally respect me!"

SHIFT

Mark: "Can this guy get ANY weirder? JJ has such a stupid taste in friends! These guys make it SO easy to bully them that I just have to! I mean, Anime? RPG's? Studying? What nerds!"

Confessional over (Drew/Mark)

"Do not worry mate, I belive your knowledge is very helpful right now" Connor told the nerd in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, me too" Mathew added. "Sure, your weird, but your knowledge of Japan is pretty helpful, and somewhat cool"

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Bleh! Complete lie!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Todays challenges will be based not off of Japan's rich history" Chris began. "But instead, on Japanese modern culture!" He announced. "The first challenge we have today, is a Japanese cosplay contest!"

This announcement caused JJ and Drew's eyes to light up in excitement, while everyone else either stared at Chris in confusion or disgust.

"Cosplay?" Lauren asked in confusion. "The hell is that?"

"It's when you dress a person up as a character from something" Chris explained to the skater, who then muttered something too low to hear. "I don't know why, but it's really popular in Japan" He added. "Since you asked, why don't you choose to see who your team will be cosplaying" He suggested, even though everyone knew he was basically demanding it. Chris held out a hat with slips of paper in it to the skater, prompting her to walk up.

"Fine, whatever" Lauren sighed as she stepped up and stuck her hand in the hat without looking, and pulled out a large slip of paper. She quickly unfolded it and saw that it contained the name of the character, their personality, ect.

"Who did you choose?" Chris asked.

"Some girl named Kairi" Lauren answered. "Hey JJ, you know this character?" She asked, waving the paper in his face.

The nerd grinned again. "What do you think?" He answered before reading the rest of the contents to his team.

"Team I am SUPER Hot, come choose" Chris requested.

"Okay then" Drew answered as he walked over and pulled a slip of paper from the top. "Luke Fon Fabre…" He read. "Yes!" He cheered with a fist pump up into the air. "I know this character!"

"Wooooow, what a surprise" Mark grunted sarcastically. "Just… start working!" He demanded the nerd, who cowered in front of the large bully.

"Hey, jerkbag!" Maddi called. "Leave my boyfriend alone!" she yelled at the bully.

"Yeah, or wha-" Mark retorted before Maddi kicked him in the kiwis.

"Mama!" He gasped before falling over, clutching his crotch in pain.

Confessional (Maddi/JJ/Drew/Mark)

Maddi: "Ahhhhhh, revenge tastes sweet!" *Sighs in contempt* "Hopefully for him that he's learned his lesson. I on the other hand, hope I can kick him again!"

SHIFT

Drew: "Normally, I'm not one for violence. But seeing Mark get kicked in the kiwi's was just so… therapeutic…"

SHIFT

JJ: "Just gonna say it. He's had it coming for fifteen years"

SHIFT

Mark: *Still clutching his kiwi's* "Owwwwwwiieeee…" *Falls over*

Confessional over (Maddi/Drew/JJ/Mark)

"Lets see who we've got…" Garret wondered aloud as he unfolded his teams slip of paper which he got during the scuffle between Maddi and Mark. "Eren Jeager?" He announced aloud. "I think I know who that is"

"You'd better!" Bella demanded. "And you'd better win!" She told him.

"Alright teams!" Chris spoke up, getting all the contestants attention. "You have three hours to dress up your teammate as their respective character, and they have to learn the character's personality and backstory!" He explained. "You will be judged by a group of super nerds we brought in just for this challenge" He added. "Now… GO!" He yelled while blowing his foghorn, causing the teens to run off to their dressing rooms.

"Who will dress up the best? And who will have a cos-fail?" Chris asked as he turned to the camera. "Find out all the answers to these questions when we return, with more TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR

** CUE COMMERCIAL BREAK**

IN TEAM AMAZON'S DRESSING ROOM…

"So we have to dress someone up as 'Kairi" Maddi thought out loud.

"They also have to act the part as well!" Lauren reminded her. "We should choose who looks the most like her" She suggested. "But there's no way I'm doing it!" She added hastily.

"Well, you would be too short anyway" JJ commented. "Edith, you're too bulky to play such a small girl" He added, gesturing at Edith's stronger build.

"Hey, I'm fine with it!" Edith interjected. "I never wanted to dress up as a little weak red head anyway!"

"Maddi, you're a bit too pale" JJ decided. "Sierra is way too tall for the role" He also commented. "Sam and Ali, you too are the two best canadite's for the job" He announced.

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise. "Neither of us have red hair!" She pointed out.

"We could just use a wig" He suggested.

"I guess I'll do it… If that's okay…" Ali volunteered.

"Then cmon!' Lauren demanded. "Let's get to work!" She cheered.

"I'll do makeup!" Maddi declared. "How do you think I make myself as pale as I do!" She added. Causing everyone to look at her funny. "Yeah, I'm pale normally" She admitted. "But I use the make-up for a little extra goth look" She explained.

Confessional (Maddi)

Maddi: "I'm a goth. But that doesn't mean I can't care about my looks! I just care about them in a different way"

Confessional over (Maddi)

With team Chris…

"So… we have to cosplay Luke Fon Fabre?" Paige questions curiously. "Who the hell even is that?" She asked in disgust. "Sounds like a loser!"

"Actually, he is the hero of the game "Tales of the Abyss" Drew commented. "He is brash, arrogant, quite bossy, and rather annoying" He explained.

"I know who could play that role" Mark cut in, looking at Mathew.

"Ah, excellent observation Mark" Alejandro commended his teammate. "Mathew, how do you feel about helping your team win the challenge?" Alejandro asked. "After all, it is always a leader's duty to step forth in these times!"

"Alright then" Mathew agreed. "As the leader of this team, I'll do this stupid challenge!"

"Wow Mathew, you're already getting into character!" Drew complemented Mathew, who just gave Drew a look of confusion.

"I'm not trying to get into character" The scout responded, leaving Drew dumbfounded.

"Oh… Um… then you're a… you're a natural! Heheheh…" Drew stammered as he walked away sheepishly. "Ummmm er well then… see ya!" Drew exclaimed as he dashed away.

Confessional (Drew/Mathew)

Drew: "Mathew is… slightly scary when mad. It only makes sense I would be afraid when I accidently make fun of him…. Heh, I'm such a pushover…"

SHIFT

Mathew: "I might be a jerk, but I'm nothing like that 'Luke Fon Loser' *scoffs* I am not annoying or arrogant! I am the smartest, most sensible, and most mature person on this team! Their just a bunch of idiots!"

Confessional over (Drew/Mathew)

WITH TEAM VICTORY…

"So… were cosplaying Eren Yeagar from Attack on Titan" He reminded his team. "I know a little bit about it from my sister…"

"You've watched some of this crap?" Bella asked in disgust. "Japanese shows are SO stupid!" She declared loudly.

"Coming from the person who watches Kim Kardashian" Miachael retorted, earning a fist pump from the rest of his teammates.

"Nice one bro" Brendan complemented the athlete.

"You showed her… AgHHH!" Garret stated before tripping over his feet.

Confessional (Michael)

Michael: "I'm not sure why exactly, but I seem to get along with everyone really well for some reason *Thinks for a second* I guess its just me I guess"

Confessional over (Michael)

"Garret, if I had to choose, you look the most like Eren" Brendan admitted, taking a close look at the picture of Yeager. "If we put some makeup and wig on you, we might just win this!" He added confidently.

"Good!" Bella agreed. "I am DONE losing to the others! I will win the million!" She added.

"Well then Bella, you and Monaco are on makeup duty" Michael ordered.

"Were gonna have SOOO much fun!" Monaco told Bella. "Were gonna like, make Garret into a monster, and he's gonna be soooo awesome!" The crazy redhead ranted to the Queen Bee.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella: *Sighs and face palms herself* "Remind me again why Chris thought it was a good idea to put me on a team with ?"

Confessional over (Bella)

"Hmmhmhmhmhmhmmmmm" Sam hummed joyfully as she sewed the cosplay outfit for Ali. The pink dress had a zipper towards the top and it cut off around her shoulders, having a hood connected to the straps. She had already finished the shoes, which she had just found a pair that resembled them and attached the bows onto them.

Confessional (Sam)

Sam: "While I may be a scout, I also learned to sow when I was younger. I also know how to farm, how to hunt, though I hate hunting, I also know what fruits are edible and which ones aren't! I'm very resourceful, thanks to my parents. They pushed me to learn skills that will help me provide for myself if nessesary"

Confessional over (Sam)

"Hey Sam, how's the outfit for Ali coming along?" Lauren asked as she came around with a clipboard.

"Its fine" Sma replied without looking up. "The only problem was the hood. I wasn't sure how it exactly worked, but I figured it out" She explained with a shrug. "Its almost finished actually"

"Good" Lauren commented. "Chris announced we only have an hour left, so we've begun getting Ali ready" She explained. "Maddi is doing that while JJ is helping her with the personality"

FLASH

"Ok Ali, you have Kairi down for the most part in your normal personalty, but there are a few things that you'll need to remember" JJ explained.

"That's good" Maddi replied from behind Ali, working with the wig to get the right position. "We need to be perfect in this challenge" She reminded the two.

"I'll do the best I can guys" Ali promised them cheerfully. "But I'm not sure I can pull this off…"

"Course you can Ali!" Maddi encouraged her friend. "Not only do you have the look down, but just looking at her personality, I can already see a lot of similarities" The goth added, but Ali still looked down nervously

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "So I ummm… I might have slight stage fright… I know its weird since I'm on reality TV, but when your being judged on how well you can do something… It just scares me! The only reason I signed up to do this is cause no one else would!"

Confessional over (Ali)

WITH TEAM CHRIS…

"Ugghhhhh, do I really HAVE to wear this?" Mathew complained as he looked in the mirror with an unpleasant frown and his arms crossed. "It just looks so… repulsive!" He spat.

"As one of our leaders, you should know about taking the initiative" Alejandro pointed out.

"Hey, your not the one in a Japanese cosplay contest" Mathew grumbled. "Plus, as leader, when I take the imitative, I just assign someone else to it" He added.

"Now is not the time for jokes" The Latin commented. "I actually have a very serious matter to discuss with you" He explained. "We need Team Victories support if we are to defeat Team Amazon" He reminded Mathew.

"Yeah, but they don't like Mark or me" He pointed out.

"True, but what if only one of you were on the team?" Alejandro questioned Mathew.

"They wouldn't feel as threatened… Alejandro, you are a genius!" Mathew exclaimed. "We just need to eliminated Mark next time we lose!"

"Yes my intelligent friend" Alejandro agreed as he fixed the wig. "But we will need the teams support for that. I've already convinced Paige, but we need one more vote to secure the elimination" He explained. "Drew is too hostile towards you, and Mark wouldn't vote himself off" the handsome man added.

"So that leaves Camer-dork or Con-nerd" Mathew finished. "Well, hates me after last season, which means our best bet would be Bubble Boy" Mathew deduced.

Confessional (Mathew/Alejandro)

Mathew: "I didn't know Alejandro had it in him to play strategy like this. I like his style, plus it'll save me the trouble of having to deal with Mark later on. He eliminated me in season one, and I never got to get back at him last time, so this is my chance! Time to put out the trash, hehehehehh!"

SHIFT

Alejandro: "Mathew is yes, unreliable and rather bossy, but Mark is too rebellious. If I want to get Team Victory on my side, Mark is my best bet. If that doesn't work, I will just have to get rid of Mathew. Simple really"

Confessional over (Mathew/Alejandro)

WITH TEAM VICTORY…

"C'mon people!" Bella demanded as they worked on getting Garret ready, while she stood watching over her 'team'. "Move it! We only have a half an hour left until the challenge starts!"

"We know, we know, we know already!" Brendan and Michael groaned simultaneously.

"Haha, using Magic SchoolBus references, very funny I GET IT!" Bella groaned in annoyance, just finish getting him ready! Less make up Brendan! Are you trying to make him look like a clown?!"

Confessional (Michael/Bella)

Michael: "To be honest, I don't like to be spiteful… But Bella is so irritating! We already only have five team members left! This is just like when I was part of the Funky Monkey's in season one! If we eliminate her, I'm betting all of our problems with just… *Makes a 'poof' gesture with his hands* dissipear!"

SHIFT

Bella: "What morons! Chris could NOT have put me on a worse team! I swear they will drive me crazy! I'm the only strong member of this team, so I have to conserve my energy for the next part of the challenge!"

Confessional over (Michael/Bella)

"You know" Michael spoke up. "Since you're a girl, YOU" He gestured towards Bella. "Should be doing the make-up!" Michael added, taking the supplies and shoving them into Bella's arms. Garret though, was sitting in the seat, reading his character profile.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "Besides me being the most uncoordinated person I know, and him being some type of badass, me and Eren Yeagar literally have NOTHING in common. Luckily I like to pretend to be other people sometimes"

Confessional over (Garret)

"Fine, I'll do the hair and make-up, just get his outfit ready for the show!" Bella groaned in defeat as she began fixing the make-up and the hair.

ON THE STAGE…

"Alright, we've brought three unnamed nerds to judge the Cosplay of each team!" Chris explained to the three teams as all the member's who were not dressed up. "The first part of judging will be the costume itself! The second half of the judging will be based off of how well you answer questions. Your cosplayer must answer IN CHARACTER. The closer the answer is to what the original is, the more points you'll get. If you answer all three questions PERFECTLY, you'll get a sweet 10/10. Answer out of character… well it won't be pretty" Chris warned with a chuckle.

"That's all?" Mark asked, unimpressed.

"The winner of this part of the challenge gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge!" Chris also added. "Don't worry, the second part of the challenge WILL be painful!" He promised. "Bring out your cosplay Team I am Really Really Really Really Hot!" He demanded.

Drew stepped up to the stage with a card and cleared his throat quickly before starting. "For Team Chris is Hot, we dressed one of our teammates up as Luke Fon Fabre from Tales of the Abyss" Drew announced as Mathew walked onto the stage with a red wig and Luke's outfit on. "As you can see, we replicated the costume of the swordsmen and as an added bonus, we gave him the Sword of Loreilia!" he explained as Mathew walked center stage, his face red as he knew he was on national TV

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Why the hell did I agree to this?! I am going to be the laughingstock of my Scout Troop when I get home!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Luke Fon Fabre" Chris began. "Why don't we ask you some questions?" He asked.

"Whatever old man!" Mathew snapped rudly. "Just get this nightmare over with so I can get back!" He complained as the judges wrote something down, impressed.

"Alright then" Chris responded. "First off, who is your idol?" He asked. "My teachers of course! The ones who taught me all my cool skills!" He answered truthfully, forgetting about the contest for a second.

Confessional (Mathew/Drew)

Mathew: "I didn't actually study my character for this… big mistake!"

SHIFT

Drew: "Wow! Mathew is nailing that role! I have to say, Mathew would make a good LARPer!"

Confessional over (Mathew/Drew)

"Nice answer Mathew!" Chris announced, leaving Mathew confused. "Second question: What are your favorite childhood memories?"

"Why would I care?" The scout responded. "I was probably just doing stupid things. I don't care!"

"Nice answer" Chris complemented the scout. "And the judges seemed to have liked your answers as well!"

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "What the hell?! I'm not even acting!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

TEAM AMAZON's PERFORMANCE

Backstage, Ali and Lauren were waiting for Mathew to finish. The pretty brunette was tapping her foot anxiously and she seemed to be a bit sick. She was in a pretty pink dress that Kairi wore in Kingdom Hearts 2, and her hair was died lightly to give the red tint. Besides the hair and the cloths, Ali had very little changes in regards to her appearance.

"Ali, are you okay?" Lauren asked. "You look… well, horrible!" She commented, observing her friends face, worrying about her well-being.

"Yeah Lauren" Ali answered. "I'm fine… it's just… I might have slight stage fright…" She admitted, staring guiltily towards the ground, avoiding her friends eyes.

"Then why did you volunteer?!" Lauren exclaimed. "One of us would have done it for you!" She reminded her. "Were a team Ali!"

"It's just… I needed to" Ali sighed. "I need to prove myself" She declared.

"Do not tell me this is about JJ" Lauren interrupted her. "You two are over!"

"Its not about him!" Ali reassured her skater friend. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" She announced. "Just breath in… and out…" She ordered herself, taking calm breaths as she relaxed.

"TEAM AMAZON, ITS TIME FOR YOUR PERFORMANCE" Chris announced through his megaphone as Mathew walked backstage.

"Wish me luck!" Ali exclaimed as she walked out towards the stage slowly.

"Hello Kairi" Chris greeted Ali, in her Cosplay character's name as he examined the costume. The custom made garment that Sam put together looked amazing, just like the original. "Very well done. You pull off the look very well. Your team made a very good choice!" Chris complemented her.

"Th-Thank you…" Ali stammered, her stage fright getting to her.

"Now… If you could answer some questions please" Chris requested. "Well… more like you have to" He corrected himself, causing Ali to panic.

Confesional (Ali)

Ali: "Ughhhh, my stage fright is destroying me right now! No, pull it together Ali! You have to do this!

Confessional over (Ali)

"First question… What do you look for in a special someone?" Chris asked.

""Alright uummm…" Ali began as she thought of her answer. "Well… energetic I guess. Reliable and cute" Ali/Kairi answered, stammering as the judges murmured among themselves.

"Well, I liked the answer" Chris spoke up, causing Ali to breath a sigh of relief. "Moving on now. Did you ever move? And why?" He asked.

"hmmm, uh, I've lived at the islands all my life" Ali/Kairi spoke up, trying to remember what she had read, believing that she had read something about living at islands

"Wrong" Chris declared. "The judges don't seem very impressed with your answer either contestant!" The host added, looking over at the unimpressed faces of the nerds, who were also shaking their heads and murmuring to each other.

"Oh.. um…" Ali murmered as she began to get green in the face. "Ohhhhh, ummm, sir, I'm not feeling so…" She then was cut off by her face becoming completely green as she ran over to the edge and threw up over it, making gagging sounds as the judges watched horrified.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "That… was my stage fright… *Sighs sadly* damnit… no I'm probably going to be sent home now! Great, another chance at the million, gone!"

Confessional over (Ali)

"Well, that was a disaster!" Chris declared to the other teams as he waved the scent away from his nose. "Considering that Ali failed this part of the challenge that badly, I'm just gonna put them in last! Team Victory, since Mathew got a 10/10, I'll just give you second place!" He announced, causing Team Amazon to groan in disappointment.

"Nice job Ali!" Edith snidely commented. "Way to screw up everything!"

"Hey, she had a bad moment!" Lauren defended her. "If anything, she did rather well for someone with stage fright!"

"Wait, Ali has stage fright?" Maddi asked. "Then why did you volunteer?! Someone else could have done it!"

"I'm sorry guys…" Ali apologized, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Now, there is still part two of today's challenge!" Chris announced. "Were having a VIRTUAL VIDEO GAME CHALLENGE!" Chris announced, causing JJ and Drew to cheer.

** Because all the chapters are so damn long now, I've decided to spilt them into 2 to three parts depending on how long they take to write! Also, I've begun Wrighting (haha, puns…) an Ace Attorney fic! If you like Ace Attorney be sure to check it out! **

** Remember to favorite and follow this story, and review too! Vote on my pole for who you want to win as well! I'll see you all next time! SIANARA SUCKAS!**


	5. Episode 4 pt 2: Nerdy Japanese Showdown

**So yeah…. I've decided that I'm going to make all my episodes into two to three parts if they continue to be 8,000 to 10,000 words per chapter, because I don't want to take huge amounts of time between each chapter. Its better this way… Remember to R&amp;R, favorite and follow the story, as it really helps my confidence! If you are a fan, be sure to vote for who you want to win this season! **

**Also, about the huge wait for this chapter… yeah, it can only be explained by laziness. But I've also done some reading, and I'm starting to learn how to make better characters and more diverse story's as well.**

"This next challenge" Chris began. "Will take place in a virtual reality, meaning its going to be a video game challenge!" He explained, causing everyone to smile for the most part. After all, you can't go wrong with video games.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Yes! I've been waiting for a challenge like this forever! There's no way I'll lose a video game challenge!"

Confessional over (JJ)

The three teams followed Chris into a dark room filled with white pods with wires coming out of them. "Welcome to the virtual reality room!" Chris announced. "In today's second challenge, the teams will be working together in a video game battle to wipe out the other teams!" He began. "You will be able to choose whatever videogame character you want at this monitor" He explained as he gestured to a monitor with loads of different characters. "It has just about every character imaginable! Choose wisely! There is only one round!" He warned them. "And there are NO re-spawns either!" He added, causing JJ, Drew, and Brendan to gasp.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella: "Chris really wants us to earn the million this year! I mean, video games? UGGHH!"

Confessional over (Bella)

"What's the reward for winning the last challenge?" Mathew asked. "I didn't play dress up for no reason!" He yelled, earning chuckles from everyone else.

"Right" Chris answered. "Team I am EXTREMELY Hot, you all will be allowed to choose your characters first, and there can only be one of each character allowed!" He added. "Team Victory, you will go second, followed last and least by Team Amazon!" He explained. "Chop chop people! Also, after you choose your character, get in a pod and close your eyes until I say to open them!" He added.

"I'm going first!" Mark called as he rushed up to the monitor, typing quickly and pressing on the enter button before rushing and humping into the nearest pod before laying back. "Ahhhhh, that's better!" He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the cushioned pod as the white guard covered his face.

Within a few minutes, everyone had finished besides Ali, and she walked up to the monitor as JJ passed by on his way to a pod with a sly grin on his face. "hmmmm, I don't know any video game characters…" She sighed, and just chose a young woman with blue hair from the screen JJ was on. "Well, it's better than nothing!" She muttered in a failed attempt to reassure herself as she stepped into the pod and brought the cover over her face and closed her eyes.

"I don't feel any different" She sighed after about a minute. "I wonder whats… AHHH!" She screamed as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw herself in an arena. She looked at herself to see that she was wearing the same exact garments as the person she had chosen, and in her hand was a key like blade.

"Huh, you chose Aqua?" JJ commented, from behind her. But when she turned around, she saw a man in a black hood. "Nice choice" He complemented her.

"Well, you both look like freaks!" Edith disagreed. When they turned, all they saw was Edith in more gangster clothes then usual. "I went GTA style!" She informed them. "Who are you?" She asked JJ as she sneered.

"Just one of the hardest bosses of all time" JJ commented. "I'm playing as Mysterious Figure!"

"Well, I went with a Black Ops 2 custom class" Lauren interjected as she walked over. "No way I'm going to lose!"

"I went with slender man" Maddi explained as everyone turned to see Slendermen.

"Well that's defiantly… creepy" Sam commented as she scooted over slowly. "I chose Lara Croft from Tomb Raider!" She explained. "I played it a little before once, so I chose her! She's quite the survivor!"

"Well, our team looks balanced" JJ assumed. "But I wonder about the other teams?"

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "Never thought having a wimp like JJ on our team would come in handy! He's played at least a couple hundred games so I think I can sit back while he demolishes the others!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

WITH TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY*4 HOT…

"Heheh, those idiots won't know what hit them!" Mark chuckled as he loaded up a shotgun. "My Call of Duty Advanced Warfare build will ANIHALATE them!"

"Righhhht" Drew commented as he walked by, playing as Sora from the Kingdom Hearts franchise, holding his KeyBlade at his side. "Call of Duty is crap! If your character's anything like the game, you'll be done in a second!"

"At least he doesn't look like a freak!" Mathew interjected as he walked over in a snipers gear, holding a large rifle. "Your not going to last a second pipsqeak!"

"Amigos!" Alejandro interrupted. "We have a challenge to complete!" The handsome latino reminded them. The young man was going in as a knight. "Let us save our fighting for another time!"

"Dudes gotta point" Mark agreed with a shrug, holding his hand out to Drew. "Truce?" He asked, while the nerd shook his hand and the bully strutted away.

Confessional (Mark/Drew)

Mark: "Nice? To him? Ha! I just need to get everyone on my side, and then I can boot Mathew! You think I'm blind? I've seen what he's doing! He's trying to get me eliminated! But I intend to beat him to it!" *smirks evilly*

SHIFT

Drew: "Mark's desperate, isn't he? *thinks for a second* Well, I guess he is better than keeping Mathew, who won immunity in like, five different challenges. But man, if he's being nice to gain my vote, he is really scared!"

Confessional over (Mark/Drew)

"Wow, this is SO stupid!" Bella complained as she wore a Princess Peach outfit. "I pressed the Random button so I'd get someone no one cares about!"

"Well, no one cares about Peach, so there you go" Brendan retorted as he came out as The Dragonborn.

"Yeah well… shut up!" Bella snapped at the blonde fencer.

"Heheh, cat fight!" Monaco called enthusiastically as she swung down as Krieg from Borderlands 2. She held a Buzz Axe at her side as she wore her green top due to Krieg not normally having a shirt, but she had the same pants, and gas mask. "STRIP THE FLESH! SALT THE WOUND!"

"Krieg?" Garret asked as he walked over, playing as Rambo, his minigun weighing him down. "God, you scare me sometimes!" He exclaimed as he backed away from the heavily armed psycho.

Michael then walked over in a Battlefield Hardline costume, an assault rifle strapped to his back and enough ammo to last a month. "Hey guys, I think we should work together to win this one" He suggested.

"Okay, I think I could lead us" He suggested, only for Bella to snort in response. "You have a problem with that?" He asked the Queen Bee sternly, earning an eye roll.

"Uh, YEAH!" The blonde retorted with her arms crossed. "Why should you lead? You're nothing but a loser!"

"So what?' Brendan argued. "I've also played enough video games to wreck everyone here!"

"Fine then! Let's take a vote!" Bella suggested, turning to the rest of the team. "Raise your hands if you want me to lead!" She announced, earning no replies.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella: "If they didn't want me as their leader, there is no way they'll want Brendan as a leader. I mean just LOOK at his fashion sense! Red hoodies, were SO last year!"

Confessional over (Bella)

"And who wants THIS" She asked in disgust as she gestured towards Brendan. Instantly three hands shot up in the air in complete agreement. "UGGGHHHH!" Bella groaned in exasperation. "You are all such idoits!" She declared as she stomped away.

FLASH

The camera now gave an overhead view of the entire arena, which consisted of a large maze of buildings, allowing for more strategy.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE" Chris called. "It's almost time to start the match!" He announced. "Remember, you have ALL the abilities of the character you are playing as! No more, no less!"

"Well that is defiantly a relief!" Drew sighed, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"If you chose a really weak character, like Bella did, sucks to be you!" Chris added with a chuckle. "Man this is going to be awesome! NOW GO!" He announced, blowing his foghorn as the sky lit up with lights.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" JJ cheered before disappearing into this air.

Confessional (JJ/Drew)

JJ: "Reason for choosing Mysterious Figure? Extremely quick, has laser swords, and can summon freaking clones of himself, which are basically the equivalent of a deadly dance squad. Oh, and he can also bend time!"

SHIFT

Drew: "I choose Sora of course, and I intend to crush the competition! For once, I could win a physical challenge! Then my team will HAVE to respect me! I hope…"

Confessional over (JJ/Drew)

"Uggghhhh! This is just SUCH A STUPID CHALLENGE!" Bella yelled in anger as she stomped by in her Peach outfit. "Video games?! Really Chris?! For a celebrity, you have NO taste!" She grumbled.

"Yeah, I agree there" A girl agreed.

"Wha- Who's there?!" Bella demanded. "I- I'm not afraid.

"You should be…" They replied ominously, before a dark figure swept over and silenced her… forever.

Confessional (Bella/Maddi)

Bella: *In featle position, shaking in fear* "Must… never walk alone…."

SHIFT

Maddi: *Laughing histerically* "That was… that was TOO great!" *Falls over laughing* "I'm totally going to do that again!"

Confessional over (Bella/Maddi)

"AND BELLA IS OUT!" Chris announced. "ONLY FOUR MEMBERS REMAIN ON TEAM NOT-SO-VICTORIOUS, TO TEAM ME AND TEAM AMAZON!"

"Damnit!" Brendan cursed under his breath. "I've got to start picking up the pace!" He told himself.

Confessional (Brendan/Garret)

Brendan: "I'm the strongest person on our team in this challenge! And most challenges actually, after Michael. But still, I'm our best chance!"

SHIFT

Garret: "Well, looks like we know who's going home when we inevitably lose again. *Sighs* I hate losing… But hey, we get rid of Bella!"

Confessional over (Brendan/Garret)

As Brendan walked around in his Dragon Armor, with a Deadric blade attached to his belt, he heard a rustling in the building to the left of him, which was a small, rundown two story house with white paint that was beginning to chip away. Brendan quickly pulled out his blade, which glowed with energy, before bursting through the door to find Ali, who cowered in fear before Brendan.

"Please don't kill me!" The sweet girl begged as she cowered in the corner, as Brendan approached her with his sword drawn, raised above his head as he

"Sorry Ali" Brendan apologized as be brought his sword down in an arc over his head. "I can't lose this challenge" he justified himself as she vaporized into thin air as his sharp blade pierced her head.

**FLASH**

"ALI HAS BEEN ELIMINATED" Chris announced. "TEAM ME NOW HAS THE LEAD WITH ALL MEMBERS REMAINING!"

"Ha! Yes!" Drew cheered as he rushed into a scuffle between Lauren and Mark, who were both firing shots out at each other from behind cover.

"Just die already you asshole!" Lauren screamed furiously as she fired another mag at Mark's cover before ducking behind cover and reloading, before popping up yet again.

"Not before I get rid of you!" He screamed back as he returned fire, which also missed the skater girl by a very small margin. "Seriously?!" He complained as he reloaded.

"Doesn't look like this is going anywhere soon" Drew commented as he jumped around the tops of houses, because all RPG characters can do that. He then jumped down behind Lauren with a grunt as she fired yet another round of shots in Mark's direction. "Hopefully I can do this!"

"C'mon Mark! Just let me shoot you!" She demanded as Drew snuck up on her, tip toeing with his giant shoes. But, the nerd stepped on a stick, cracking it. The nerds face froze up as he stopped in his tracks. "What the?!" Lauren gasped as she turned to see Drew.

"Sorry Lauren" Drew apologized hastily. He stuck his Keyblade outward towards Lauren, with both hands on the grip. "FIRAGA!" He yelled as he blasted her face with a large powerful flash of red, earning a surprised gasp from the skater as she vaporized from the game.

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "Damint! I didn't even get to eliminate any of their team members either!" *Pouts* "Stupid anime characters and their overpowered skills!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

"TEAM AMAZON JUST LOST LAUREN THANKS TO DREW!" Chris announced. "Very nice handiwork from the nerd there!"

"You kill stealer!" Mark yelled at Drew, shaking his fist in anger as he walked out of cover and into the open. "I had her!"

"Dude, I was just trying to help!" the nerd defended himself. "Plus, it's not like you had hit her at all" He pointed out.

"Whatever" The bully grunted, giving the nerd a wholehearted wedgie.

"AHHHHH!" Drew cried in pain as he was lifted into the air by his underwear, before being dropped onto the ground. "Gah… That was mean!" He commented, rubbing his bottom as he stood back up.

"Well, it serves you right!" He retorted before he turned away, muttering "Loser" and strutting away from Drew… As he turned the cornor and walked into an open street, mostly clear of all debris. Then he heard something.

"W-Who is that?!" He asked fearfully at the hidden stranger. No reply came, only the eerie silence remained with Mark. "Huh, guess I was just overreacting!" He decided, shrugging, before walking away. But before he went a few feet… he was slashed by a dark figure. "GAAHHH" He cried out as the camera gave a full view of the map, zooming out.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "I totally knew they were there… I just wanted to get out of the challenge? Yeah, that's it! No one could beat me!"

Confessional over (Mark)

"WHOA!" Drew exclaimed, before rushing to where he heard Mark scream. "Wh-who's there?!" He stammered, raising his weapon. He scanned the area for a few moments, but could not find a single thing. "Huh, that's strange…" He commented before walking away.

FLASH

Outside of the VR, the teens that have been eliminated are now crowding around the large monitor, cheering their teams on from the other side. At this point, Bella, Connor, Lauren, Mark, Ali, Cameron, Paige, Sierra, Garret, Sam, Michael, Edith, Maddi, and Mathew have been eliminated.

"Seriously, JJ's the last one left on our team?" Edith exclaimed as she walked over, having been the most recent on eliminated from the game. "Well, were doomed" She declared.

"Hey, JJ can win this" Ali retorted.

"Maybe against one or two, but he's against Alejandro, Drew, Monaco, and Brendan" Edith pointed out.

"JJ's also played enough video games in his life to know what to do" Maddi agreed. "Let's just wait and see"

"Hah!" Mathew laughed. "No way do you guys stand a chance!" He declared. "It'll be fun seeing you eliminate someone!"

"What if that person is Edith?" Sam commented with a grin, which in turn wiped the grin off of Mathew's face.

"Oh crap"

FLASH

"STRIP THE FLESH!" Monaco screamed as she raised her buzz axe over her head, before throwing it at Alejandro, whose face was covered in complete terror, as he barely dodged the explosion the buzzaxe caused. "SALT THE WOUND!" She screamed as she then rushed Alejandro, cutting him into tiny little pieces of latino.

"NO! Not the faaaaaacceee…." Alejandro pleaded before Monaco smashed her axe into his face, causing him to vaporize, as his call slowly dissipated into the air.

"That was fun!" Monaco declared as she then skipped away merrily, a new buzz axe hung over her shoulder. "Lalalalaaaa"

Confessional (Monaco)

Monaco: "Did you see his face? He was all like, 'Please don't kill me'! And I was all like DIE! Ahahahahahaaaaaa… Man, I need some fried carrots, or maybe even… *Gasps* fried Garrets! Oh my God! This is my best idea ever!"

Confessional over (Monaco)

"I HAVE THE SHINEST MEAT BYSICLE!" Monaco shouted out, echoing throughout the VR arena. "Ahahahahaaa! That was fun!" Monaco laughed, before turning and skipping away with her buzzaxe by her side. "LalalalalalaAAGGGHH!" She cried out as a flash of blue and black wisped by and knocked her into a wall. "Who dares to touch me?!" The crazy girl yelled out, raising her buzzaxe as she rushed and started slicing the air.

"Ummm, okay" a high pitched guy's voice said from behind Monaco, as a boy in a black coat appeared. It was JJ.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Yeah, I might have chosen the most overpowered boss I could think of… But man! This is fun!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Buh bye!" JJ called before slicing the girl in half as she continued to slice at the air.

"Bye… Oh crap, WAIT!" Monaco called in fear as she was vaporized. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She called before waking up in the VR room. "Man that was fun!" She declared, sitting up. "Let's do it again!"

FLASH

"So… only Brendan, JJ and me!" Drew sighed in excitement after hearing Monaco went down for the count. He was in a rundown market of sorts. The area around him consisted of many broken stalls and a few buildings with broken and moldy signs on top of them. Drew sat in the middle of a stall, resting from that days challenge.

"Make that JJ and Brendan!" A voice called out from the left of Drew, in a boastful manner. "FOS… RO DAH!" They called, sending a wave of force that knocked apart many of the stalls around Drew and sent the nerd flying back.

"WAAAAAHHH!" He called as he crashed into the broken heap of wood that was once the market stalls. "Well, my guess, that's Brendan" Drew assumed.

"Right you are" The voice called as it stepped out into the open, wearing dragon scaled armor. Brendan stepped forward from the darkness with his blade in one hand, and a sturdy shield in the other.

Confessional (Drew)

Drew: "Well, its official, I'm screwed, and not just slightly screwed. I'm…. yeah"

Confessional over (Drew)

"Get ready gamer!" Brendan warned with his blade drawn, before sidestepping out of the way, to Drew's confusion.

"Wha-What the?!" Drew gasped in surprise as a shadowy figure sliced through Brendan's position, barely missing the fencer by a hair as he sidestepped, but the figure was nowhere to be seen…

"Too close dude!" Brendan muttered under his breath before an ominous sound appeared behind them, causing them too look towards the roof of one of the buildings. "Come at me M8!" He taunted the hooded figure

"Holy crap!" Drew muttered under his breath. "That's… Mysterious Figure!" He gasped as the camera showed a figure in a black coat on the roof. "You might not want to agitate him!"

"Mysterious who now?" Brendan questioned, still staring at the black coated contestant.

Drew rolled his eyes at Brendan before explaining. "Mysterious Figure is a secret boss battle in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep!" He began. "He is extremely fast and deadly! Damn it JJ!" He cursed. "You just had to choose an overpowered character, didn't you?!" the small nerd exclaimed, raising his Keyblade.

"Hmmm….." JJ sighed quietly, leaning forward before disappearing in a flash of dark wind and reappearing just as quickly behind Drew, grabbing the nerd by the neck and raising him into the air as he flailed around to free himself.

"That… was quick" Brendan exclaimed, in shock from how fast he got to Drew.

"Help… Please!" He gasped helplessly, his flailing getting weaker as he ran out of air.

Brendan though quickly, and inhaled deeply, before yelling. "FUS… RO DAH!" He yelled in an earsplitting scream, knocking JJ off balance and allowing Drew to break free and slash at his adversary, but JJ just used his teleportation to get away in a flash.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Brendan exclaimed in annoyance, raising his shield as he waited for JJ to reappear. "Where the hell did he go?!" He asked in confusion, before smirking. Again he drew in a large breath, before releasing a quieter shout. Brendan soon began to see the aura of all the people around him. And soon he pin pointed his target. JJ was hiding in a building, getting ready to sneak attack the enemy.

"No you don't!" Brendan yelled before raising his shield to block the enemy's attack. But as JJ clashed his blades with Brendan's shields, he felt nothing. No clash, no nothing. "What the?!" Brendan gasped before being attacked from behind, sending Brendan onto the ground.

"…" JJ sighed as he walked towards Brendan with his lasers at his sides.

Confessional (Brendan)

Brendan: "Are you joking?! I've got to find a way to beat him! *Sighs* But I can't let my team go to the elimination room again! Were already down two people!"

Confessional over (Brendan)

JJ was only about a meter away from Brendan when the shadowy figure raised his blades. Brendan raised his shield defensively as the shadowy contestant attacked, but the attack never came.

"Wait, what?" Brendan asked in confusion, before lowering his shield to see Drew in his characters fighting stance, and JJ standing a little ways away.

"Brendan, why don't you help?" Drew asked in a serious tone, not taking his eyes off of JJ, who began his attack. Drew dodged the first strike, but then one of JJ's clones caught him in a series of attacks. About six clones, all identical in appearance, were flailing on Drew, beating him mercilessly with dozen's of attacks. But even so, Drew seemed not to die, no matter how many hits JJ and his clones landed.

"Ugh, Gah, drah, Ugh!" Drew groaned as he was beat, not showing any resistance until he was hit across the market before landing. "Heal!" He exclaimed before a flash of light green came over his head, before making Drew look as good as new, not a scratch to be seen.

"How did you take so many hits from him?!" Brendan asked skeptically. "You got life hacks dude!"

"Nah, its one of my abilities!" He answered, leaving Brendan confused. "Its called Once More" Drew began to explain. "If an enemy brings me down to one HP during a combo, then I will not be killed as long as I remain in the combo" He explained. "Basically, unless he stops or I try to break free, I'm immortal"

"Oh, okay" Brendan responded before JJ appeared, knocking Drew into the air with only one HP remaining.

"WAAAH!" The nerd cried before doing a flip type recovery. But this was his biggest mistake, as doing this broke the combo, canceling out Once More and his invincibility. "Crap!" Drew exclaimed, raising his blade to attempt to heal, but JJ noticed and rushed at with his blades flailing, and cut through him before he could heal and be able to proc once more.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Drew groaned as his began to dizzolve, his particles fading quickly.

"AND DREW IS OUT! TEAM I AM SUPER HOT LOSES!" Chris announced. "BUT FIRST PLACE IS STILL OUT THERE!" He reminded the remaining two.

"Bring it!" Brendan taunted JJ, pointing his sword at the nerd, in which he obliged, dashing forward almost too fast for a human to see. "haha!" Brendan boasted as he dodged one of his attacks, causing the nerd to pass him. But JJ disappeared out of thin air, before reappearing and slashing at Brendan. Luckily, his armor held against the strong hit, and Brendan managed to get through without too much damage.

Confessional (Brendan)

Brendan: "He's too quick for me to go on the offensive, but he also can move around me faster than I can turn. This might be a problem, unless I can… That's it!"

Confessional over (Brendan)

JJ was still on the offensive, using his two blades to lash out at Brendan, who parried and blocked his attacks, but was still getting overwhelmed. Brendan smirked before drawing in a breath. Expecting to be a more offensive shout, JJ moved to the side, before Brendan released another shout.

Suddenly JJ, who was leaping to the side, suddenly slowed, like he was going through molasses. His body felt sluggish and slow, as he continued his motion, but Brendan ran up to him with his sword drawn and aiming for the nerd. JJ twisted his body, but it reacted slowly due to the shout.

"GOTCHA!" Brendan yelled before stabbing JJ, who was still moving slowly through time. JJ clutched his sides as he reached the ground, time turning to normal.

JJ looked up and rushed again at Brendan, but this time his clones accompanied him, rushing at Brendan from all sides. He did all he could do to dodge was in vain, as the clones began to flail on Brendan , causing him to knocked around as the nerd and his clones formed a bully circle, slashing Brendan from one to another. While his shout had just recharged, he couldn't concentrate long enough due to being hit relentlessly to charge up the shout.

"Goodbye!" JJ announced before rushing at Brendan, and the clones stopped attacking. The blonde fencer used this moment to gain his balance, and as JJ approached, he stabbed his sword at JJ in a final attempt to win.

But JJ wasn't fooled. He beat his sword out of the way with one blade and stabbed into Brendan with the other.

"GAAAAH!" Brendan screamed as he stumbled back, clutching his chest as he began to dissolve. "Not… Cool…" He groaned before falling to the ground and dematerialized from the game.

"AND JJ WINS IT FOR TEAM AMAZON!" Chris announced as JJ was suddenly thrust out of the game into his pod, where he was sitting comfortably. The roof of the pod turned upwards, revealing the room they had begun the challenge in.

"Yeah JJ!" Sam cheered as the team ran over, picking the nerd up on their shoulders.

Confessional (JJ/Sam/Garret/Edith)

JJ: "Who would've thought I'd be carried out of a room on six girl's shoulders because I was good at video games? Heheh, the irony is not lost on me!"

SHIFT

Sam: "Another day, another win! Only problem is that we'll be considered targets come the merge. But we still have to lose once if we want to get rid of Edith. After all, she's caused all the drama on our team!"

SHIFT

Garret: "We didn't lose! Yeah! Sure, were in economy, but hey, at least were still not down a man! That's really what matters here!"

SHIFT

Edith: "Well, looks like I won't have to worry about elimination tonight, thank God. But I still have a huge target on my back, because I'm one of the strongest contestants, if not THE strongest, but my entire teams a bunch of goodie goodies who all seem to despise me having a little fun. Except for Lauren and Maddi, they can tend to be cool at times. But still, such kill joys!"

Confessional over (JJ/Sam/Garret/Edith)

IN ECONOMY CLASS…

Brendan, Michael and Garret were all wore grins. "Finally!" Brendan sighed. "We don't have to deal with the stress of eliminating someone!" He exclaimed happily.

"I agree with you man!" Michael stated joyfully, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "If only we won First Class though" He sighed in discomfort.

"Yeah, sorry bout losing M8" Brendan apologized.

"Don't blame yourself Brendan" Garret interjected. "Least you didn't die by tripping over a ledge!" He exclaimed, causing Brendan to chuckle. "Man, even in a virtual reality I still am clutzy!"

"Meh, least you tried," Brendan pointed out. "Unlike someone!" He then accused loudly whilst the team turned their heads to glare at a certain cheerleader.

"What?!" Bella asked, looking up from her nails, which she was filing. "What?!" She asked, obviously confused at why her team was glaring at her.

"Oblivious much?" Michael asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Bella's ignorance.

Garret then looked around with a confused expression on his face. "Hey, anyone notice that Monaco's been gone for a while?" Garret asked curiously, before Monaco fell from the vent above Garret… landing on top of him and crushing the lanky boy, who was now sprawled about the dirty floor of the room.

Confessional (Bella/Monaco)

Bella: "What is everyone's problem here? I'm the best, most well liked, awesome, and the hottest person here! Ugggghh! What losers!"

SHIFT

Monaco: "I always end up hurting Garry for some reason… Maybe were destined to be partners in crime! I knew choosing him for Team E-Scope was a good idea!"

Confessional over (Bella/Monaco)

"Nice job losing the challenge Drew!" Mark sneered with a smirk plastered across the bullies face. "Could've won the challenge, but nooooo! You messed up!" He dissed the nerd, who sighed in defeat before walking over and sitting next to Cameron.

"Don't blame yourself for losing" Cameron said in an attempt to comfort the fellow weakling. "You did your best! Least you knew who some of the characters were! I choose a weird red fish thing and all I could do was flop around!" He explained, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"You chose Magikarp?!" Drew asked in shock.

Back over by Mark, Mathew was smirking.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "Nice job Mark, I don't even need to try to eliminate you! Ahahahaaa!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Pssst, Mathew!" Sam called from behind the door. Mathew turned his head and saw the female scout. "Over here!" She whispered, gesturing for him to come over with her hand.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom" Mathew excused himself, walking over to where Sam was hiding.

"Hey Alejandro, Paige" Mark whispered to his two team mates. "Help me vote off Mathew tonight at elimination, and I'll be your ally!" He offered.

"Oh really?" Paige asked doubtfully.

"Yeah!" Mark replied in the same hushed tone.

"I guess I must agree" Alejandro decided. "I will inform Cameron of this decision" He informed Mark respectfully.

"Nice! Mark exclaimed, walking away with a smirk on his face.

Confessional (Mark)

Mark: "Buh bye Mathew! Heheheh!"

Confessional over (Mark)

IN FIRST CLASS…

The successful and undefeated team was sitting around the table with their dinner, obviously celebrating their third straight victory. "To Team Victory!" Lauren cheered, raising her glass of RedBull in the air. Her toast was met with a chorus of approval as six glasses clinked together.

"Something wrong Edith?" Ali asked after the team sat back down. "You don't seem that excited!" She pointed out, noticing Edith's scowl.

"We won again, so what?" Edith asked, shrugging he4r shoulders. "Just cause were not losing now doesn't mean we won't lose tomorrow she reminded her team. "I'm gonna find something fun to do, while you losers just be stupid" She decided, earning glares from her team mates on the way out.

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "I'm just going to put it out there now. If Edith doesn't get her act together, she's not going to be happy when we do lose! She's got to stop putting us down! Sure, I will admit JJ is weird, but I don't bully him because of it"

"Ow!" JJ exclaimed as he flinched in pain before the camera focused out to show Siera next to him, holding a thin brown hair.

"Now I finally have JJ in my hair collection!" The fangirl exclaimed, taping it into her giant scrapbook before closing it, revealing that the giant scrapbook was dedicated only to JJ.

"Wow JJ, looks like someone has an admirier!" Maddi teased, pointing to Sierra.

"Oh, I have a scrapbook for EVRYONE!" She exclaimed before turning to Maddi. "Fun fact, you're the only contestant who I don't have a sleeping pic of!" She explained, giggling.

"Ummm…, that's nice?" Maddi stated , looking away nervously.

Confessional (JJ/Maddi/Sierra)

JJ: "Well time to set up my nightly defenses! *Checks a monitor on his phone* Bells, check, mousetraps, check, laser detection system hooked up to a turret of tranq darts, check!"

SHIFT

Maddi: "I'm actually legitimately scared now! I'm starting to get why JJ has that security grid set up around his seat. Still, its kinda annoying when it goes off and wakes me up. But still, when your being stalked by her, its understandable"

SHIFT

Sierra: *Holding up a scrap book* "And this was JJ's first day at school, and the his sixth birthday party… OMG he looks so cute right! Ahaahahaaa!"

Confessional over (JJ/Maddi/Sierra)

In the Elimination Room…

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was sitting on the bleachers, before Chris, who stood near the exit. With a parachute in hand. "Team me, I have to say, I'm disappointed" He stated in a calm tone. "But you'll get your punishment now! Go vote!" He ordered.

Confessional (Alejandro/Mathew/Mark)

Alejandro: "Goodbye my friend. It was horrible knowing you"

SHIFT

Mathew: *Stamps Marks Passport and holds it up the the camera without a word*

SHIFT

Mark: *Stamps Mathews passport* "By bye Mathew! Heheheh!"

Confessional over (Al/Mark/Mathew)

"I have 6 anime figure in my hand!" Chris stated, holding up generic looking action figures. "Whoever does not receive on must jump off the plane and never, EVER return" He explained. "The following are safe, Drew"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Connor"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cameron"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"and Paige" he announced. "Mathew and Mark, you both are assholes, no further explanation needed. But the person who pissed off their team the most was…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mark! You're gone!" Chris exclaimed, tossing the final action figure to Mathew.

"W-What!" Mark gasped in surprise. "You voted for me?! You traitors! You'll regret this" He exclaimed, glaring at Mathew. "Scout scum" he muttered before jumping.

"Good riddance!" Mathew sighed in relief before walking away.

"And another one goes home!" Chris announced. "Were down to 18 competetors, and the drama has only just started! Who will go next? Find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!" He ended, before the show faded to credits.

**Sorry about the air everyone. Remember to review, favorite and follow, and I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Episode 5 pt1: Out Back in the Outback

**Hola fellow nerds! So I am on the fifth episode finally, but I'm not sure whether or not I want to do an Aftermath in the next chapter. You see, I am REALLY bad at them, and I mean horrible! They tend to be rushed, or just plain boring. So I might skip it just for the sake of spending my time on quality episodes. **

** But I am going to explain something, my reasoning for eliminating Mark. You see, Mark and Mathew are conflicting characters, as they both want to be the strongest person on their team. But putting Mark on team Amazon wouldn't work, so I decided to keep Mark where he was, and I felt that he had to be eliminated quickly. Originally he was going to stay till the midseason, but due to the plot not making sense, I scrapped it and decided to eliminate him early, and it ended up making a lot more sense then what I had originally planned, flowing a lot better as well because as we all know, Mark is hated by most of the cast. It would also ruin my plans for Mathew, which I do feel would be much more interesting then what Mark was going to do.**

** So that's my reasoning for getting rid of Mark, but I also have an announcement: THIS WILL POTENTIALLY BE MY LAST CHAPTER FOR A FEW WEEKS! **

** I will be going to a three week sleepaway camp where I will be disconnected from the world, so electronicos will be a big no no.**

** Now that I've finished I hope that you enjoy the chapter! If you do, be sure to leave a review, a favorite and a follow, help support me and my writing. And be sure to vote on my poll for who you want to win! **

"Last Time on Total Drama!" Chris began, as clips of the previous episode began playing. "Tensions on Team Me rose to an all time high as Mathew and Mark began to argue with each other. After agreeing to a truce, they immediately began working to backstab the other! Ahahaha! That was great!" Chris laughed. "We landed in the historic land of Japan for last episodes challenge, which was easily the nerdiest challenge yet, consisting of a cosplay contest, and then a video game VR battle consisting only of video game characters! In the end, Team Amazon pulled through with another victory thanks to the video game knowledge of JJ, while in the end, Team Me lost, and voted out their fist member, Mark" Chris finished, as the final clip, of Mark falling from the sky ended.

"We have 18 weird ass competitors left in the game, and oh boy, I am going to have fun today! Ahahahaaa!" Chris chuckled malevolently, while Chef, who was piloting the plane, just rolled his eyes, uninterested. "Who will fall to their deaths tonight? And who will play yet another miserable day? What lies in store today for our competitors today, on TOTAL… DRAMA… *singing* WORLD TOUUUUUUUR!"

**Title theme plays**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine, **

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbing facts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by an irritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Sam flirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco and Brendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garret falls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are freezing in the artic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandro walks up and rips his short off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealous Connor by himself with his mouth agape while he shivers, holding his arms for warmth.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the former couple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, and takes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Ali sighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyramid doing the can-can(What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They all fly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides the jumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky, unable to get his parachute out

**Title Theme over**

IN FIRST CLASS…

"Huuhhggg, shoooo, hughhh, shoooo" JJ snored quietly as he slept peacefully in his first class seat, surrounded by a net and his other security functions, including a modified Nerf Vulcan which shot tranquilizer darts at anything that snuck up on JJ. He had a thin plain white T-shirt on and blue pajama bottoms, as well as fuzzy slippers on his feet.

"There There JJ, you keep sleeping! Heheheh!" Sierra giggled quietly as the camera moved to show Sierra giving JJ's bare feet a foot massage.

Confessional (Sierra)

Sierra: "My mom told me men LOVE foot massages, and this season, I'm going to win JJ's heart and the million! *Scoffs* Good thing he knows how dumb Ali is! Ugghh! At least she's out of the way!"

Confessional over (Sierra)

"hmmm" JJ moaned in his sleep before moving around and waking up. At first, he did not notice the stalker, sitting up and stretching while letting out a satisfied yawn. "Wow, I can't believe my alarms didn't go off" He announced to no one in particular, still not noticing Sierra. He then began looking around. "I guess they scared Sierra awAAAAHH!" JJ cried after looking down and noticing Sierra, holding his foot. He quickly drew his foot back, cowering in the feetle position, shivering.

"Hey JJ, are you- WAAAH!" Ali screamed as she came over in her pajamas to check what had caused the nerd to freak. She wore a pink shirt with a large heart in the middle and purple pajama shorts. "S-Sierra what are you doing?!" Ali exclaimed, taken aback at seeing Sierra freaking JJ out.

"I was giving JJ-kins a foot rub, and something scared him!" Sierra exclaimed, beginning to rub JJ's foot again. "Its ok JJ! She comforted him as he shook in fear, giving Ali a look that had "HELP" plastered over it.

"You don't say" Ali stated, thinking of a way to get the stalked off of JJ. "Hey Sierra, JJ seems hungry" Ali lied. "Back when we were dating he would NOT stop eating" She joked, causing Sierra to perk up.

"OK JJ! You stay right here! I know all you're favorite foods!" She exclaimed, running towards the kitchen.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "I normally don't like to speak badly of nice people, which don't get me wrong, Sierra is. But she is kinda scary. I know she means well, but still…"

Confessional over (Ali)

After Sierra was out of earshot, JJ perked up. "Thanks a ton!" he told the kind girl.

"No prob JJ!" Ali replied. "How bout we eat together?" She suggested. "Sierra will be back any minute if I know her" she joked.

"Yeah, why not?" JJ decided, getting out of his seat, and joined Ali as they walked towards the table where the team normally ate. JJ decided to check his watch and was shocked. "6 AM?!" He exclaimed, turning his head to look at Ali. "I know you are an early bird, but still" JJ sighed. Being only six in the morning, Edith, Lauren, Sam and Maddi were all fast asleep.

"Sooooo, JJ, I ummm" Ali began awkwardly. "I wanna know ummm" She stammered as she nervously tried to get the words out. "I wanna know where we are right now!" She blurted out.

"What?!" JJ asked, taken aback by the question.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "I still really like her, but I have to lie because I'm still afraid that it will only end with me and Ali getting hurt again! *Sighs* Man, I hate lying!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Well, ummm, the thing is I…" JJ gulped nervously. "I… don't like you that way!" He lied, not able to look her in the eyes. "I know were getting along, but part of the problem is when you betrayed me last season, I couldn't trust you anymore!" he explained, telling part of the truth. "I can't trust you right now, maybe later" JJ added.

"I get it" Ali sighed sadly, looking at the ground sadly. It was getting really awkward between the two as they were both silent, until Sierra burst out of the kitchen.

"OH JJ-KINS!" Sierra exclaimed at the top of her lungs in an ear splitting pitch, alerting JJ of her presence and effectively waking up the entire team. "Breakfast is ready!" She announced in a much softer and lower tone.

"What?!" The nerd asked, holding his hand up to his ear, which were both ringing from Sierra's loud entrance.

"Damnit Sierra you woke me up!" Lauren complained, walking over to the table with bags under her eyes, indicating how tired she was. "Its only 6 AM as well!" She pointed out, her tiredness making her very irritable.

"Oops, sorry!" Sierra apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I got a little carried away!" She admitted.

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: *Her arms crossed and a scowl on her face* "Yeah, just a little"

Confessional over (Lauren)

"Whats all the racket?" Sam asked as she walked over before yawning and stretching, her hands reaching towards the sky and on her tipietoes.

"Its just Sierra" Ali answered, fixing her long brown hair, which a bit had fallen over her face, and she pushed it back into place.

"Yeah, just Sierra" Edith commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she pointed to the crazed fangirl, who was currently trying to feed JJ his food like he was a baby. This caused the team to cringe.

Confessional (Edith/Sierra)

Edith: "Is it just me, or is something REALLY wrong with that girl? Cause hopefully its not just me seeing it!"

SHIFT

Sierra: "My mother taught me the second way to a mans heart is to feed him food! I'm going to go as far as it takes to get that food into JJ, and get him to love me!" *Swoons*

Confessional over (Edith/Sierra)

"Hey everyone, guess we all heard- WOAH" Maddi exclaimed as she saw Sierra force feeding JJ. "Ahahahahahaa! That's too great she laughed at the nerd.

"Hey!" JJ complained with food in his mouth, spitting a bit out. "I'm suffering here!" He informed them.

"Oh, you want more JJ?" Sierra asked, unable to get a hint.

"Sorry JJ, but this is far too funny!" Maddi apologized before the camera panned out to show Edith with a video camera. "Whats that for?" the goth asked the delinquent.

"Oh, just capturing the funniest moments" Edith responded.

"You do realize there are camera's everywhere right?" Lauren pointed out, even pulling one out of the wall before putting it back in.

"Yeah, but not everything gets aired" Edith reminded her. "This is more of a just in case!" She stated with a laugh.

"Much as I hate you, I have to get a copy!" Maddi exclaimed.

"Hey, my pain is not funny!" JJ complained before Sierra stuffed more food in his mouth, choking him.

"Yes, it is" Edith retorted, smirking with her arms crossed across her chest, while Sam snuck out of First Class with a bag slung over her shoulder.

Confessional (JJ/Edith)

JJ: "Bad part about being a nerd, my pain is comical to others!"

SHIFT

Edith: *Holding her video camera* "Hahaha! Perfect! Once I get a seasons worth of footage I'll have something to laugh about with my friends in juvie! Man, I can't wait to see them again once I have the million!"

Confessional over (JJ/Edith)

IN THE ECONOMY CLASS MESS HALL…

Mathew is hiding just outside the mess hall, tapping his foot impatiently as if he were waiting for someone.

"Hey Mathew!" Sam greeted the scout with a whisper from the other side of the door.

"Heh, you came again!" Mathew exclaimed in a whisper. "You really do keep to you're promises" he commented, grabbing the bag from Sam, who had extended her arm towards him.

"Be sure to keep up you're end of the bargain if you win!" She reminded him. "Remember, a scout is Honest!" She told him, referencing to the scout law.

Confessional (Sam/Mathew)

Sam: "Me and Mathew have an agreement. If one of us wins we smuggle food out of First Class for the other. Its really just two scouts helping each other out!" *Blushes* "He is a talented scout though, I'll give him that. I've never seen anyone set up a snare as fast as he did during that challenge where they had to catch Monaco"

SHIFT

Mathew: "This plan is really nice! As long as Team Loser stays out of First Class, which in all honesty shouldn't be a problem, I'll have First Class meals to keep me going during the challenges! But still, I have to prove I'm the superior scout to that little phony! Next challenge though! Next challenge I'll prove my worth!"

Confessional over (Sam/Mathew

"Got it!" Mathew groaned before stuffing the bag in his brown and green backpack, before walking back towards his teams table, which was full. "Hey Bubble Boy!" Mathew harshly greeted Cameron, who was sitting near the very end of the bench, on the edge. The bubble boy looked up and Mathew with his innocent brown eyes "Move over!" Mathew demanded to the small teen, who's eyes widened at the demand

"But there's nowhere else to sit!" Cameron exclaimed, while Mathew walked up behind him.

"Don't care" Mathew deadpanned before pushing Cameron out of his seat and onto the ground.

"Hey!" Cameron objected, standing up, only to barely be eye level with a sitting Mathew. "I was sitting there!" He complained with an upset look on his face.

Mathew just shrugged. "I have seniority noobie!" Mathew defended himself. "Plus, it's not like you have any physical strengths to contribute to the team!" he added harshly.

"But my greatest strengths are mental!" Cameron argued as he stood up.

"Well YOU'RE mental if you think you can win Total Drama without getting physical" Mathew retorted. "So I'm the more useful competitor on this team! So go find somewhere else to sit!"

"Fine…" Cameron sighed in defeat before Connor and Drew squeezed over a bit to make room for the bubble boy.

Confessional (Cameron)

Cameron: *Sighs sadly* "I'm not much of an athlete. Or an athlete at all. You saw how Mathew treated me back there! I've got to prove my worth to the team or I'll be the next one to get the boot for sure! I may have the best mental capabilities, but like Mathew said…"

Confessional over (Cameron)

"That was completely improper and rude of you!" Connor argued, crossing his arms. "You should be more polite to us team members" he suggested.

"Whatever" Mathew sighed while rolling his eyes as Chef walked over. "I only stated the truth!"

"Breakfast is served suckas!" Chef announced, revealing a platter of crummy dry brown slop earing uneasy looks from the losing contestants.

"Ummm, does this have all twelve essential vitamins and nutrients?" Cameron asked curiously, looking at the brown slop with unease.

"It has hairs from twelve different parts of my body" Chef replied indifferently, before setting a bowl next to everybody before walking away. Everyone was freaked out, but none more than Paige, who was turning green from the sight of the food.

Confessional (Paige)

Paige: "There is no way I'm eating this sloop! Time to practice my acting skills and put them to good use!" *Winks at the camera*

Confessional over (Paige)

Paige ate a spoonful and swallowed it hastily, before shivering in disgust before regaining her composure. "Dang, this food is so great!" Paige exclaimed excitedly, eating another spoonful while the rest of her team stared at her in disgust. "Don't you all think so too?" She asked cheerfully, winking at Alejandro.

"Ah yes, this slop has a very delectable texture" Alejandro began. "Its flavor is very unique and very powerful! Such magnificence!" The latin lied, smiling at Chef. "We deserve far less, like quality chicken noodle soup!" He added.

"Yeah!" Chef replied, flabbergasted. "You all deserve far worse, like that five star chicken noodle soup Chris has!" He agreed, the army man tricked by Paige and Alejandro's acting skills. "I'll go bring that to punish you!" He decided, walking away towards the kitchen.

Confessional (Paige/Alejandro)

Paige: "Hahahah! Too easy!" *smirks* "Who needs first place when you have me?"

SHIFT

Alejandro: "I must say that Paige's skills of deception are second to none! Well, they would be, if I didn't exist! Hahaha, I'm just waiting a bit so that people think Paige is the more deceptive one!"

Confessional over (Paige/Alejandro)

"Great job Paige!" Drew complemented the blonde actress, who just giggled happily at the complement. "Now we have real food!"

"It was nothing" Paige replied, giving her team a warm smile. "Nothing like helping out my great team!" She added, causing the entire team to smile cheerfully at their success.

"Alright! Go Team Chris!" Mathew cheered with a snotty laugh, causing the rest of the team to cheer.

"You do realize that our team could be considered a crappy Twilight fanfiction" Drew pointed out, causing Connor and Alejandro to chuckle. "Oh, wait, that's all of them!" He added, which caused Paige's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"Yes, I must agree that Twilight is complete rubbish!" Connor agreed. "How does one create such an insult to literature?" He asked rhetorically, causing Paige to become more noticeably annoyed.

"If my life depended on it, I would rather die than read that!" Someone else called, which caused Paige to break.

"Twilight is a masterpiece that me and many other teens can relate to!" Paige exclaimed, her face red with anger. "You all are such idiots!" She stated as she stomped out of the mess hall to rant in the confessional.

Confessional (Paige/Drew)

Paige: *Seething in anger* "URGGHHHH! Uncultured fiends! Twilight is amazing!" *Calms down* "First off, I was team Edward all the way, and second, there is so much amazing content in Twilight because *CONFESSIONAL FAST FOREWARDS FOR A FEW SECONDS (With that battery decreasing noticeably)* "And that is why Twilight is amazing!"

SHIFT

Drew: *Laughing hysterically* "Oh my god, a Twilight fangirl! That's worse then an anime fangirl!"

Confessional over (Paige/Drew)

IN ECONOMY…

Michael lying on the bench, tossing a ball at the wall and catching it to pass the time, as economy tended to lack anything to do. "Uggh, is there anything we can do?!" he groaned in frustration.

"Hate to say it, but not really" Garret answer, lying on the ground after falling out of the seat when the plane made an unexpected turn and his seatbelt ripped.

"Yo Garro!" a feminine voice cackled from the air vents, the voice sounding kinda hollow like an echo. "Guuueeesss whooooooo?!"The voice asked manically.

"Hey Monaco" Garret greeted the psycho nonchalantly, still lying face first on the floor.

"Look out below! She called, this time her voice much clearer. She fell from one of the air vents on the ceiling. While it was a high drop, something broke her fall.

"My… Kiwis…" Garret gasped his voice raspy and chocked with pain. He was holding his nuts, which Monaco being well, herself had stepped on. He then fell back unconsous, X's in his eyes.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: *Holding ice to his kiwis* "I know Monaco doesn't mean to hurt me, but… damn me and my bad luck!"

Confessional over (Garret)

Brendan yawned and sat up, after taking an uncomfortable sleep that had obviously not helped. "Morning M8's" He greeted his team mates, except Bella, who was currently sleeping. But when Brendan took one look he saw something that was worth the uncomfortable sleep.

Bella was sleeping soundly; a light snore was the only sound she made, and the only one that hadn't annoyed her team mates to hell. But that wasn't what was funny though. She had obvious signs of being pranked. For one, there was shaving cream splattered around her face, which had dried and become crusty after several hours on her face. She also had her eyebrows missing, which would lead one to assume they were shaved off. But the best part by far was the wet stain on the front of her skirt, and upon further inspection, one could tell her hand was slightly wet.

Brendan stifled a laugh, and when he looked at Michael, the jock raised a can of shaving cream and a razor, and Monaco raised a small bowl of water.

Confessional (Brendan/Michael/Monaco)

Brendan; *Laughing hysterically* "GAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

SHIFT

Michael: *Holding up the shaving cream in his left hand and his right hand gripping a shaving razor by the handle* "This is our message to stop pissing us off Bella! If you don't you'll want to sleep with one eye open, because it'll be your hair that's gone when we strike next! And don't think I'm not serious!"

SHIFT

Monaco: "Hahahaha! I should recruit him to Team E-scope! Then we will TRULY be unstoppably!"

Confessional over (Brendan/Michael/Monaco)

Bella yawned as she woke up, stretching her legs out and her arms up towards the ceiling. "Morning losers" She greeted before getting up and walking towards the confessional before noticing the snickers coming from both teams. "What?" The cheerleader asked in confusion, but both teams just continued to snicker at the young woman's appearance.

"Chicha" Alejandro began between snickers. "Maybe you should use the mirror in the confessional" He suggested before snickering again.

Confessional (Bella)

Bella: *Walks into confessional* "What could possibally be wron-" *Looks at the mirror in shock* "OH they are SO DEAD! UGGHHH!" She grunted before calming down. "Calm down Bella, you'll get them back! Patience Bella, patience!"

Confessional over (Bella)

Bella stalked back into Econonmy class, sketching eyebrows onto her face after washing all the shaving cream off of her face and changing her jeans. (As they did play the warm water trick on her) She was seething, but she put on a fake smile, her left eye twitching. "Great prank guys!" She complemented, trying to sound nice and sweet, but her anger showed and her team mates just laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Brendan snickered, couvering his mouth with his fist to stop himself from breaking into a full on laughing fit.

"I must say, that shaving cream really made you look lavish" Connor laughed from the other side, which prompted Bella to stomped over to and bitch slap him, causing his monocle to fall off his face.

"Chica, I feel horrible about this" Alejandro stated to the villainess, who stopped, obviously captivated by the Latin hunk. "I stood back and let them disgrace you so!" He admitted.

"Ahhh, Alejandro!" Bella swooned. "There's no need to feel bad!" She told him, obviously taken in by his act.

"No… I am very responsible for your misfortune" He disagreed. "You should not stand for this! They are jealous of you're beauty!" He explained. "You should show them how great you truly are, and make them bow before you're beauty!" He said enthusiastically, kissing her hand, causing her to blush.

Confessional (Bella/Alejandro)

Bella: "Alejandro's right! I'm NOT going to let them disgrace my perfectness! So now I plan to get them to obey me and worship me!

SHIFT

Alejandro: *Smirking confidently while he picks at his nails casually* "That was far easier than I imagined it would be! It was actually I who gave Brendan the idea and the supplies to prank Bella, just so this would happen! Team Amazon has many strong players, and in order to make sure they lose, I must get Team Victory to be able to win challenges, which will require eliminating Bella"

Confessional over (Bella/Alejandro)

IN A DESERT…

The plane was parked in a very rugged and dry area that radiated with heat. There were several large rocks and a few umbrella like tree's scattered around every so often.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Chris greeted the eighteen remaining competitors. The sadistic host was lying in a chair under a large umbrella while multiple fans blew cool air at him. He took a sip of his lemonade, which had a little pink umbrella sticking out of it before continuing. "Todays challenge is BRUTAL" He exclaimed in excitement before continuing. "But I'd rather leave the explanations to an old friend who know more about this place!" he explained. "Say hi to our old friend, Manitoba Smith!" Chris announced as Manitoba stepped out in his normal appearance, earning harsh glares from Ali, JJ and a few others.

"G'day mates!" He greeted the eighteen remaining teens as he walked over towards Ali, looking at her with a smirk, earning a heavier glare from JJ. "Looks like I found the treasure of the Outback!" He exclaimed, winking at Ali, who rolled his eyes. "Ain't you a sight for- WOAAH!" He exclaimed as JJ gave him a stiff upper cut to the flirty teen archeologist, who laid on the ground dazed.

"That's for last season" he growled before walking back to his team.

"How'd you do that?" Maddi asked, knowing all too well about how tough Manitoba was and how, well, weak JJ was.

"I don't know, just felt angry I guess" He explained, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "You don't know how long I've waited to do that!"

Confessional over (JJ)

"OMG!" Sierra squealed at an earsplitting pitch, before hugging JJ tightly, causing him to suffocate. "You punched Manitoba! The fans will lose it! EEEEIIIIIII!" She squealed in excitement before dropping JJ on the ground, causing him to grunt from the impact before standing back up.

"We get it, JJ hates Manitoba" Bella commented impatiently. "Can we get on with the challenge? Its BURNING out here!" She exclaimed, fanning herself as the camera showed everyone, excluding Alejandro, sweating bullets.

"Hey Alejandro, how come your not having any problem?" Drew asked as he panted.

"Oh, my latin blood allows me to deal with extreme heat that we get down in Argentina" He explained, flashing a friendly grin at his fellow team mate. "If you need some assistance later I will be happy to help you" He offered to the small boy, who smiled and nodded.

Confessional (Drew)

Drew: "Who knew a good looking guy would turn out to be a good person?" *thinks deeply for a second* "I am genially surprised at this"

Confessional over (Drew)

"Alright mates, now tha' I'm finally back up from that joke of a punch" Manitoba commented, earning an unintelligible comment from JJ. "Let's get to the challenge!" Manitoba began, fixing his hat. "T'day you all will be… SURVIVIN' IN THE OUTBACK!" He announced dramatically with an evil smirk on his face.

"We have to survive out here?!" Lauren exclaimed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "You've gotta be joking! That's impossible!" She added.

"Eh! Quiet!" Manitoba ordered briskly. "Now, each of ya teams will be airlifted to seperat' locals" He explained. "Where you 'ill 'ave ta survive longer than the other teams! If ya can't take anymo'e, jus' tell us via the walkitalkie provided at the site!" He informed them. "Las' team with members still in wins the challenge!" He announced.

"So, do we get supplies?" Garret asked curiously, scratching the top of his head questioningly.

"Yes" Chris answered. "You will get a better located campsite and supplies based off of how well you did last challenge!" He told them, earning disappointed sighs from Team Chris and cheers from The Amazons, while Team Victory remained in different, having came in second place in the last challenge.

Confessional (Paige/Lauren)

Paige: "Hmph! Looks like Chris really wants us to suffer!" *Smirks at the camera* "But I'm NOT going anytime soon, so I've got to stick it out until at least three people leave!

SHIFT

Lauren: "First class, here we come!"

Confessional over (Paige/Lauren)

"Now, we don't have time to waste!" Chris exclaimed as three white helicopters landed, each with one of the team logos printed on both sides. "Get into you're helicopter's and they'll bring you to your camp site. There, you can forage, or hunt for food. Anything goes" He explained, earning smirk from Edith. "As long as it legal!" he added, noticing this, causing the delinquent to snap her fingers in disappointment.

"Do I have to get in a helicopter with these morons?" Bella asked, pointing at Michael, Garret, Brendan, and Monaco, who all but the latter (Who was currently chewing on her foot) glared at the cheerleader.

"You wanna walk?" Chris deadpanned, earning a frightened smile from Bella.

"No, no, helicopter's fine!" She exclaimed hastily, waving her hands in front of her face.

The three teams then loaded themselves onto the copters without a problem, (Besides a few complaints) before the doors closed behind them, as the blades began to whirl to life as the three vehicles lifted off of the ground and went in three separate directions.

"Well, were in for an exciting challenge today!" Chris announced, turning towards the camera. "Who will die from dehydration? Who will die from animals tearing them limb for limb? And who will die due to each other? And will I be responsible for if they do? Nope! My contract covers this as well! Ahahaha!" the sadistic host laughed. "Stay tuned for all this and more, on Total… Drama… World Tour!"

**So this was the first part of the fifth episode! I plan to post the second part before I leave for camp, so be sure to leave a follow so you know when it happens! Overall, I really think I've done well with this chapter, as I now can focus around a thousand words on each team before the challenge, which was something I was never able to do before. This pre-challenge chapter is easily longer then many of my full episode chapters combined, so I really do take pride in knowing I'm becoming a much better writer!**

**Remember to leave a review, a favorite and a follow guys! Also, I would like some constructive criticism and "Great Chapter" does not help me get better. If you could tell me something I could do better (OUTSIDE OF GRAMMER!) that would really help me make the story better, as it is about entertaining you, the veiwers.**

** Remember to vote for who you want to win! I have a poll up on my profile page and each vote helps me know who is a fan-favorite and who isn't! Now that I've finished my overly long Authors notes, I say good day to you all fabulous readers!**


	7. Episode 5: Out Back in the Outback Pt 2

**Okay, this chapter is WAY overdue. This is for a few reasons. The first is that I accidentally left my incomplete copy of this chapter on my school account of the computer, and planned to get back to it once the school year began again. But sadly, our hard drives were wiped, along with all the copies of my other fics I had saved there (Including the entirety of BC and Second Sister Second Chance) So I may have to redownload those onto my drive. Also, I've been playing a lot of video games, manly attempting the Borderlands 2 One Life Challenge and finishing up Dragon Age Inquisition after like, 9 months.**

**But my laziness aside, I've finally begun to post Total Drama stuff again. Considering I've got five fanfictions being written right now… I need to not start anymore Lol. (Two of them are Ace Attorney, which I have become a complete sucker for to be honest. If you have a DS or Iphone, i highly recommend that you get the Ace Attorney original trilogy) But all comments aside, I should probably get to the story now!**

Chris was relaxing in the jumbo jet in first class, drinking a smoothie as he read a book, which was apparently about him. "Welcome back to the show!" He greeted, putting down his book onto his lap. "When we left off, we sent our contestants into the outback in an attempt to last longer out there than the other teams!" He explained. "The team with the most members who haven't given up win the challenge and not only are they safe from elimination, but they also get to ride first class to our next destination!" he finished with a chuckle. "How are they doing with this? How bout we take a look!" He suggested.

IN TEAM VICTORIES CHOPPER…

"I CAN'T believe that I have to deal with the outback!" Bella complained with a sigh of exasperation. "This is total BS!"

"Last time I checked, you did sign up for this Bella" Michael pointed out, before chuckling at Bella's shaved eyebrows.

"Well I didn't sign up to have my eyebrows shaved!" She snapped at the jock. "You should be WORSHIPPING my beauty you peasants!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"Mate you mad?" Brendan asked in a completely idiotic tone. "1v1 me irl!" He demanded before bursting out in laughter, which only made Bella angrier.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bella screeched, standing up. This little outburst caused the two mocking her to shut up promptly, and sit back with looks of shock in their face. "Thats better" She declared, appearing calm, before fixing her pink jeans and sitting back in her seat, refusing to meet her teammates eyes.

Confessional (Bella/Michael)

Bella: "Hmmm, seems my outburst scared them into obedience… this could be useful. Finally my team might give me the respect I deserve!

SHIFT

Michael: "Bella's kinda scary when she does that… kinda reminds me of my ex. Girl was crazy with a capital everything!"

Confessional over (Bella/Michael)

The rest of the ride for Team Victory was spent in silence, no one speaking a word until they reached the campsite.

"What the hell?!" Bella asked Chef, who was piloting the looked around the campsite in shock. They were in a flat part of the wasteland with no shade within sight, but there were more than enough shrubs to harvest and make a shelter with. "There's like, NO shade!" She pointed out. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"Figure it out yourself maggot!" He answered in his deep, booming voice that seemed to go on forever in the vast wasteland. He than started up the helicopter again before lifting back into the air to rejoin Chris at the air conditioned jumbo jet.

They were alone in the wild.

FLASH

Team Amazon had reached their campsite. As the winners, they got a better amount of supplies than the other teams, as well as a bit of shade from a large tree, which provided a large enough blanket of shade for their entire seven person team.

"I have to say, this is workable!" Sam spoke up, looking around. "There is a small spring over the ridge, as indicated by all the animals headed in that direction" She pointed out, pointing at small not far to the north. "And there is some brush we can use to potentially create a shelter" She also explained, pointing to the southwest, where a good amount of shrubbery covered the ground.

"Wow" Edith stated. "You really know you're stuff scout girl" She admitted.

"Thanks!" The female scout replied with a smile. "How bout a few of you collect stuff from there while two of you help me sort through our stuff?" She suggested, which everyone, even Edith agreed to.

Confessional (Edith)

Edith: "Sure, I don't like taking orders that much, but I know when someone's got an a lot better idea than me. So yeah, I'll listen to Sam for this challenge"

Confessional over (Edith)

WITH TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY REALLY REALLY HOT…

The team that had lost the Japan challenge was now cringing at the sight of their campsite. It was out in the open with very little shrubbery which gave almost no shade or supplies to make a makeshift shelter, unlike the rest of the campsites. "So I guess this is the worst campsite I guess?" Drew asked nervously.

"Seems like it" Mathew agreed, looking around. "Well looks like we'll need to improvise with what we… barely have" He decided, sighing in annoyance. "Well, we just have to make it last and hope we don't lose" He decided.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Scout who knows everything about this sort of thing?" Paige inquired rudely, glaring at Mathew.

"Yeah, in situations where I have resources to work with!" Mathew argued, unable to look his team in the eye. "I can't be forced to know how to do EVERYTHING!" He said sheepishly, embarrassed after being called out by Paige.

"Paige, do not insult our humble scout!" Alejandro interjected, saving the scout from embarrassment. "One can only offer as much help as his skills allow! Right now we have to work on finding more water and conserving what we have!"

"Yes, yes… that does make sense good sir" Connor agreed, nodding his head slowly in content, calmly listening to and agreeing with Alejandro's ideas.

Confessional (Connor/Alejandro)

Connor: "I must say that it is nice to see that there is another gentleman on the show! Two seasons of unrefined competition has been quite grueling"

SHIFT

Alejandro: "As bland, boring, and annoying as Connor is, I must get on everyone's good side so they trust me. And that trust will give me just what I need to knock them out of the game! So yes I must put up with Connor's excessive gentlemanliness"

Confessional over (Connor/Alejandro)

"Nerdling and I will prepare for the campsite for night" Mathew began, gesturing towards Cameron, who was already suffering in the heat. "The climate is very extreme, so it is likely that the nights will be excruciatingly cold, and the days excruciatingly hot" He explained. "Everyone else will look for a water source! Meet back here by sundown and don't go alone!" he warned.

"Whatever you say!" Alejandro agreed, and gestured towards Paige to come with him. She gladly accepted the offer, walking away with the latin hunk.

"Well I guess you're with me then Connor" Drew decided, smiling awkwardly at the affluent progeny.

FLASH

"It's… so… hot" Bella moaned, laying in the minimal shade provided by the shrubs. "Need… water… or I'm gonna die!" She cried out in fear.

"It's been twenty minutes gamer" Brendan deadpanned as he brought fire over to where the camp had been set up. There was a small shelter being made by Michael and Garret, and a fire pit had been set up not far from it.

"Why are you gathering firewood?" Bella inquired rudely after standing up, placing her hands on her hips. "It's like a million degrees out here! You should do something useful like getting me water!" She commanded.

"Yeaaah... no" Brendan declined. "It may be scorching now, but later at night it'll be freezing" The fencer explained to her. "Climates very extreme" he added as he walked away

"Ughhh, whatever, just get me some water!" She demanded as she went back to resting.

Confessional (Brendan)

Brendan: "Could she be any more lazy? Its like were only a team of three and three quarters! The three quarters comes from Monaco. She's useful and knows a lot about survival, but she's easily distracted or sidetracked. But she's still 2 cool 4 school! I mean, swinging on vines? Freakin' awesome!"

Confessional over (Brendan)

Garret and Michael were just finally about finished with the shelter as the sun began to set over the horizon. "Finally!" Michael sighed in relief as he flopped down on the ground, breathing heavily. "That too forever!"

"You're telling me" Garret stated in distress. When the camera panned over to him it showed that he was pulling splinters ot of his arms, legs, and but. "hgggggnnnAAHHHH!" Garret yelped in pain as he pulled a very large splinter out of his butt cheek. "Why me…" He groaned in pain, lying on the ground in pain.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "I might be in pain, but at least I helped the team in this challenge without breaking something! That's a plus… I hope"

Confessional over (Garret)

""Well, at least all the splinters are out!" Garret sighed, attempting to look at the 'bright side' of things. He turned his head to the side. The shelter was a circular structure, built around a particularly large shrub that acted as the main support.

"Thanks for helping even while you were in pain" Michael thanked his teammate, who hadn't once knocked down the shelter.

"Eh, no problem. At this point, I really don't notice pain as much since I'm always getting hurt" Garret replied.

FLASH

Drew, Cameron, and Connor were all taking a break from their search for water, taking refuge in what little shade there was in the barron area. While Cameron and Connor fanned themselves in an attempt to cool off, Drew was drawing a large circle in the ground, full of intricate designs

JJ, who had worked on the fort in the season two war challenge, was also working on the teams shelter, which was so far pretty big and very stable. The rest of the team though, was out collecting firewood, meaning he was alone in the camp.

Or so he thought… From a first person point of view, a tall being looked out from the shrubbery, like they were hiding. The crawled out, attempting at silence. Luckily for the person,

"Heeeey JJ!" Sierra greeted JJ, who was deep in his work.

"WAAAAH!" JJ cried in surprise and he fell back away from Sierra. "H-h-hi S-Sierra" he greeted his stalker nervously, crawling backwards away from her. "D-Do y-you n-n-need something?" the nerd asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I just think after working on the shelter so hard… You would want a foot rub and maybe a back rub!" She answered. She leaned in, to where the point where her lips were inches from his ear, to the point where he could hear her breath, and whispered "I know how much you love them!"

Confessional (JJ/Sierra)

JJ: *In the feetle position* "How does she know that? HOW?!"

SHIFT

Sierra: "I know all these things about the Total Drama Cast!" *giggles* "Especially JJ! He's my husbando and I will be his wonderful Waifu! All I need is for that baka Ali to get out of the way and JJ will love me!"

Confessional over (JJ/Sierra)

"There there JJ… You're in good hands" Sierra reassured the nerd, who was beyond uncomfortable, as he was squirming around, attempting to get his foot out of the crazed stalkers grip, though his efforts turned out fruitless, subjected to the torture of Sierra's foot rubs.

"P-p-please stop!" He pleaded, continuing to unsuccessfully squirm away from her.

FLASH

"Good thing we have such a good area" Sam sighed, setting the firewood into place as the sun began to go down. "I wonder how the other teams are" She wondered aloud.

"Well, Team Not-Victory is doing horrible while Mathew's got his team on his back" Edith answered. "It's the natural order. And were at the top!" Edith boasted with a hearty laugh.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you" Ali warned as she walked back into the clearing, her arms wrapped around a bundle of brush and firewood. "Every team loses eventually" She reminded her. "Were just on a winning streak right now"

"Well, lets keep that winning streak going" Edith suggested with an eye roll, unamused by Ali's logic.

"I can agree with that" Lauren piped up as she walked in with her firewood. "Hopefully we win today. I would hate to waste this advantadge!"

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "While Edith may be a jerk, and a huge one at that, she is an asset to the team. And she is right! We are totally at the top of the food chain in this game!"

Confessional (Lauren)

"Hey, has anyone seen JJ?" Ali asked, looking around. "I remember he was working on the shelter" She recalled, tapping her chin with her index finger, looking up.

"AHHHHHH!" A feminine scream rang out through the wasteland, causing birds to fly away.

"There he is!" Lauren exclaimed.

"But that scream was a girls" Edith pointed out drooly.

"Not to be mean, but he is kinda really wimpy" Lauren pointed out, which Edith shrugged in reply before the three girls walked off, curious to why JJ screamed.

FLASH

"Finally!" Paige groaned, dropping another armful of sticks into the growing pile of firewood. Looking over at the horizen, she let out a sigh of relief. "At least it will cool down for the night!" She reassured herself.

Confessional (Paige)

Paige: "I am, like, completely not cut out for these types of challenges! I'm definitely a lot better at race challenges. Survival, not so much. But I've got to stick it out so I don't have a target on my back when we lose. Better sweating now in the heat, instead of later in the plane"

Confessional over (Paige)

"Were good on firewood now guys" Mathew announced as he finished building the fire. grins spread upon the faces of Paige and Alejandro, who had been gathering it all day. "Good job"

"Gracias teammate, it was nothing" Alejandro replied, still full of life and energy.

"Maybe for you" Paige muttered, still resting on the ground from the day's arduous tasks.

The Scout ignored Paige's comment before turning towards Connor, Drew, and Cameron. "Did you guys find any water?" He inquired.

"Ummmmmm" Drew trailed off nervously. "We kinda didn't" He answered, looking at the ground in shame.

"Greaaat" Mathew replied drooly, his bored expression not changing. "Well, looks like we're not having any water tonight" He announced. "We need to save it, so we will only have water when we wake up! And I'll give you your portion he explained, pacing back and forth.

Confessional (Mathew/Cameron)

Mathew: "I'm good at dealing with dehydration. But I can't be sure about the others though. Hopefully they can deal with it, because I WILL NOT lose this challenge to that girl again!"

SHIFT

Cameron: *Sighs* "Obviously I'm going to be the first one who gives up on my team… Actually, I'll probably be the first out of anyone at this rate…"

Confessional over (Mathew/Cameron)

"Took you guys long enough" Bella ridiculed her team as she strutted over to the fire as the sun set, earning glares from her team. "Now, like, where's the food?" She asked impatiently, her arms crossed as she tapped her right index finger against her left arm. "I'm really god damned hungry" She informed them.

"Right here" Brendan answered, gesturing to the two jack rabbit's which were being cooked slowly over the campfire. "Monaco caught them while she was away"

"Ugggh, rabbits are not food!" Bella complained. "They're cute little pets that I have at home" She sneered, turning her head away from the fire. "Go get me something else!" She demanded, not even attempting to meet their eyes. "Plus, why does crazy girl get to not have a job?" She asked.

"Because we know that Monaco will most likely hunt something down while she's away" Michael grumbled as he slowly turned the rabbit over the fire. "So you can go hunt something yourself, or you can eat what's here" He offered. "Either way, you get a smaller portion"

"What?!" Bella shrieked in rage. "That's not FAIR!" She screamed, stomping her left foot on the ground repeatedly.

"First off, you did nothing to help us today" Garret explained with his arms crossed. "Second, you are REALLY starting to get annoying"

"Oh, so I'm useless?" The cheerleader asked rhetorically. "Says the clutz who screws everything up!" She retorted.

"Least he tries" Brendan rebutted, now glaring even more at his bratty teammate. "He puts in an honest effort, and he might not be MLG 360 noscoper, but he's a lot better than you!" The fencing gamer was now standing up, and towering over Bella, looking down at her with disapproval.

"Whatever!" Bella replied, rolling her eyes before turning away. "I'm outta here!" She announced, stomping away towards the shelter.

"No Bella, you don't get to use the shelter since you didn't help!" Michael called out, a smirk forming on the athlete's face.

"Fuck you guys!" She screamed, storming away from the shelter into the brush, flipping her team off while walking away.

Turning back to his team, Michael looked around at his agitated friends. With a cocky grin, he asked, "Now where were we?"

Confessional (Bella/Michael)

Bella: "Oh… They will PAY for this…. They'll all pay!"

SHIFT

Michael: "Finally telling off Bella? Great. But the best part of today was watching her lose it like that! She's been annoying all of us for three seasons! That was way overdue"

Confessional over (Bella/Michael)

The night came and went, the moon rising into the sky only to fall back over the horizon, followed by the blistering sun of tomorrow. Over the night, Cameron had given up after catching hypothermia, leaving Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot tied to Team Victory at five members each.

FLASH

Dawn had finally arrived after a brutally cold night, and the only one up at the first glimpse of the sun was Sam, who had the most experience sleeping on the ground.

"Ahhhhh, finally!" Sam sighed while stretching, her hands straight in the air like she was performing an upwards dive.

Confessional (Sam)

Sam: "Part of being a scout is that you always have to be up and ready to go first thing in the morning! Otherwise you won't be prepared for the day!"

Confessional over (Sam)

"Its way too early for this…" Drew groaned as he shuffled out of the makeshift shelter, which was smaller than the other teams.

"I don't care!" Mathew announced. "We need to find water, STAT!" Mathew ordered the nerd as he prepared a very basic breakfast of some of the granola found in the supplies.

"Mathew my friend" Alejandro greeted the scout as he stepped out of the shelter. "Do not be so harsh. Chris did say that we got the worst campsite" He reminded him.

"Yeah, I know" Mathew agreed drooly. "But we still need to find a water source if we are going to win the challenge!" he repeated. "Either that or we could just find a way to conserve our supplies"

"I've got it!" Drew exclaimed, shooting up from his seat on the ground. "I know a way we can conserve our supplies!"

"Huh? Spit it out than!" Mathew demanded, leaning in aggressively towards the nerd.

"Well… If we were to have less members… than that means we need to use less overall, as long as each person has the same amount each day" Drew explains, rubbing the back of his head nervously, staring down at his feet. "That would conserve our supplies pretty well"

Rubbing his chin, Mathew pondered the idea proposed to him. "So you're saying if we have less people, we can make our supplies last, eh?" He inquired.

"Yes" Drew replied, nodding his head.

"Well, it seems like a good idea… but who stays?" Mathew asked.

"I would suggest that it would be you, someone else and me" Alejandro interjected. "You and I are the strongest here" He reminded Mathew. "But we should have three people just in case something were to happen"

"But our entire team is a bunch of wimps!" Mathew pointed out, before quickly adding "No offense!" before turning back to Alejandro.

"Eh, non taken" Drew replied. "I take pride in my wimpiness!" He declared with a cocky smirk.

"Not something to be proud of" Mathew reminded him, rolling his eyes before continuing. "Who wants to stay with Alejandro and me while the rest head back to the plane?" He inquired his teammates, who just gave him confused looks. "Uggghhh, I have to explain, don't I?" He groaned, slumping over.

"Yeah, I'm lost" Paige replied. She had been taking a morning walk before the sun had risen too high.

"Care to explain sir?" Connor requested as he came out of the shelter.

"Fine then" Mathew sighed, raising his arms in defeat. "Drew suggested that we send two members back to the plane so that we can conserve our supplies" He explained again.

"Thats a great idea! Good job Drew!" Paige exclaimed, giving the nerd a large hug. Due to the nerds shortness, her boobs were in his face. Needless to say, the nerd was blushing furiously.

Confessional (Paige/Drew)

Paige: "Uggghh! I can't believe what I'm doing! Sadly, I need to earn my teams trust, so that means I have to kiss up to everyone" *Sighs* "Do NOT think I actually like them! Especially Alejandro! I do not trust that guy! Only reason I keep him around is because he knows about my plan!"

Confessional over (Paige/Drew)

"So Pretty Girl and Preppy boy are heading back?" Chef questioned, his eyes displaying suspicion. "Are ya sure?"

"Yes good sir! We wish to be back in the comfort of the plane!" Connor answered, meeting Chef's eyes.

"Okay then" Chef answered, shrugging as any suspicion disappeared, allowing Connor and Bella onto the helicopter before climbing into the sky.

"So, nerdling, you think you can last?" Mathew asked with a cocky smirk. "You're either really stupid, or you've got guts! Probably the latter" He teased with a chuckle.

"Keep in mind that I stood up to the minotaur in the final three challenge!" Drew reminded him. "I've got guts! I'd like to see you stand up to a giant, bipedal mechanical bull!"

"Fair enough" Mathew conceded, shrugging. "But now that breakfast is over, we should start looking for water and firewood" He suggested, and his two teammates nodded in agreement.

FLASH

At Team Amazon's camp, the team was working hard, and it showed. The campsite actually began to look like an ACTUAL campsite. There were now multiple shelters. There were three shelters exactly. There was the one JJ had built the day before, and then there were two new ones within twenty square feet. The second one was about the same size as the first, just instead of using the tree for support, it used the brush. The third one, which JJ was working on, was smaller, since there was only one guy.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Yeah… I learned that having seven people in one shelter is a bit cramped. And its really awkward when one's a guy. I accidentally snuggled against Ali during the night. We almost knocked over the shelter in surprise when we woke up!" *Thinks for a second* "Least it wasn't Sierra"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Nice job nerd" Edith praised the nerd after taking a look at the shelters. "I never thought that you would be one of the teams stronger players" The delinquent smirked.

"Thaaaanks" JJ replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "How are you still wearing you're leather jacket?" He questioned, pointing at the black jacket.

"Oh yeah, this" Edith remembered. "It's just more of a staple at this point" She explained. "I kinda forget it's there. But it would explain why my arms are burning" She realized, beginning to slip out of the jacket. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed, attempting to pull her arms out of the jacket sleeve, unsuccessfully. "Why is this happening?!" She cried in confusion, her yelling drawing the team from what they were doing over to where the delinquent was.

"What's the problem?" Lauren asked sarcastically with a smirk as Sam, Ali, and her arrived. While her friends rushed over to help their team member, Lauren barely managed to stifle a sadistic chuckle.

Confessional (Lauren/Edith)

Lauren: *Laughing hysterically* "Y-you don't now HOW gr-great it is to see her like that!" *Wipes a tear out of the corner of her eyes*

SHIFT

Edith: *Sighs in frustration* "Yes, my pain is SO funny!"

Lauren: *From the outside of the confessional* "It totally is!"

Edith: *Grunts* "Grrrrrr!"

Confessional over (Lauren/Edith)

"Ugh!" Edith groaned in annoyance as she fruitlessly pulled at her jacket. "Why won't it come off?!" She boomed.

"You're sweat is probably sticking your arm to the jacket" Sam suggested. "We would need to get you out of the heat to get it off…" She explained with a sigh before pulling out the walkie-talkie. "Chris, Edith needs an airlift" She stated into the mic.

"Yeah I know!" Chris replied, his voice muffled by the walkie-talkie. "It's hilarious!" He declared, causing Edith to growl.

Confessional (Sam)

Sam: "I don't get it! How is people's pain so funny!"

Confessional over (Sam)

At Team Victories campsite, Monaco had left to go hunting, allowing Michael and Garret improve on the shelter, adding more room so it wasn't so cramped at night. About twenty feet away, Bella and Brendan were yet again, fighting. "I NEED more water!" Bella complained, stomping her right foot on the ground, pouting like a five year old.

"Than do some actual work for once m8" Brendan suggested, unamused by Bella's hostile glare.

The cheerleader finally reached the epitome of her brattiness, puffing her cheeks out and holding her breath.

"Oh, so you're playing that game, huh?" Brendan asked dryly. "You're assume that I care what happens to you, which I don't" Bella did not respond, continuing to hold her breath. "Actually, you're more tolerable this way" He teased, harshening Bella's glare at the fencer. "I don't have to hear your voice all the time" He continued, attempting to bait her.

"Well it's not my fault I got put on a team full of useless losers!" She declared. Needless to say, Bella took the bait.

No it was time for Brendan to reel in the catch of the day. "Hey, if were useless, I don't even think there would be a word for how much use you are" He argued. "Least I haven't been in the final two in each elimination"

Bella had enough. Without a word, she stomped over to the supplies and grabbed the walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. "Chris, I'm done here! I'm out!" She announced, earning cheers from the guys.

Confessional (Bella/Garret)

Bella: "If they can't see how amazing I am, than they don't deserve the amazing abilities I possess! I mean, I'm the reason that we didn't lose the last challenge! Once they realize this, they'll eliminate Brendan's useless ass and we can kick him out of the plane!"

SHIFT

Garret: "Thank. God."

Confessional over (Bella/Garret)

Night had fallen again, the extreme climate chilling the land. In the Amazon's camp, Ali watched over the fire silently, holding herself in a ball to keep herself warm.

She gazed at the stars. The moon was not out that night, leaving the fire the only other light source that night.

"Hey" A voice greeted her. Ali turned her head to see who had spoken. It was JJ.

"Oh, hey JJ" She greeted her ex, who walked over and sat down beside her.

"Its nice to see the stars again" The nerd stated, laying back to look up at the endless black curtain. "Can't see much when you're stuck on the plane"

"Yeah" Ali agreed, joining JJ as she laid her back on the ground. "So… do you still not remember anything from the finale?" She asked curiously.

JJ, who was still staring at the stars, immediately turned pale. "Uh, no, nothing at a-all" he stammered, not meeting Ali's eyes again.

Confessional (Ali)

Ali: "I should have thought so…"

Confessional over (Ali)

The two had given up on conversation, and now were laying on teh ground, not a single word passing between them. "This... kinda reminds me of Wawanakwa" JJ stated, breaking the silence that had encompassed the two.

"Hm?" Ali asked, turning her head to face JJ. "How so?" She asked.

"You and me used to go outside and look at the stars on the top of the cabin" He explained, still not looking at her.

"Oh… oh right!" Ali remembered, a smile creeping across her face. "Those were… those were fun times"

The former couple then sat in complete silence afterwards. Not a sound was heard, except for the soft crackle of the fire, which slowly burnt out as the night continued…

FLASH

The days were accelerated , the sun rising and falling over the outbacks about five times.

FLASH

Chris was walking through first class, a grin on his face. "After a grueling week in the outback, many more contestants have given up" He explained. "Garret fell and hit his head, again!" It showed Garret getting carried away in a stretcher. "Ali suffered from heat exhaustion. JJ couldn't take the heat, and Sierra couldn't take being without him" Shows Sierra clinging onto JJ as he dragged his way over to the helicopter. "Brendan's hoodie caused him to overheat like Edith, Drew and Michael also suffered from heat exhaustion" Chris finished. "Now, team Amazon lead with four, and Team Victory are surviving on Monaco!"

FLASH

"How… much... longer…" Alejandro groaned on the ground. After a week of little water and food, himself and all of his team were suffering, but couldn't give up.

"I… I… Don't know" Mathew replied dryly, his voice cracking from a lack of water. "But we have to… have to hold out" He reminded the latin. "How's nerdling?" He asked.

"He quit last night" Alejandro informed him. "Hopefully… This won't last much longer…"

FLASH

Monaco was the last one at the campsite. But she wasn't acting like herself. She was sitting on her knees, hunched over a large equation that spanned over half the campsite. "Carry this… no, that!" She spoke loudly, essentially yelling to herself. After a few more moments of scribbling, before she shot up.

"Holy fried Garrets…" She gasped before reaching for the walkie talkie.

Confessional (Monaco)

Monaco: "What I've found out… I can't be a part of it! It's… it's horrible!"

"CHRISSY BOY! I'M OUT!" the psycho called out, as if on cue.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked into the device. "You know you're team will-"

"GET ME!" She demanded. "Or else… I'll kill you! AHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Okaaaay…" The host trailed off. Turning to his burly assistant, he stated. "Make sure to bring a strait jacket" bringing the walkie talkie up to his face, he announced. "Team Victory has lost, and the challenge is over!" This was met by a chorus of cheers from both teams.

FLASH

All the teams were assembled in first class, on top of their team logo. "The losers of the challenge are obviously, not even ironic at this point, Team Victory!" He announced again, which was met by sighs from the losers. "But today's winners are Team Amazon!" He declared, which earned cheers from the (Mostly) female team.

Turning back to team victory, he reminded them "Report for elimination in fifteen minutes!"

Confessional (Sam/Brendan)

Sam: "I'm glad that I managed to help my team with my skills! Now we can enjoy yet another ride in first class! I kinda feel bad for Team Victory though. They're losing their third member already! Thats gotta suck"

SHIFT

Brendan: *Sighs* "We lost again… that's the third time in four challenges! On the bright side though, at least we know Bella's going home tonight! Hmph, Good riddance to that bitch!"

Confessional over (Sam/Brendan)

Team Victory was in the elimination room, settling into their seats. Garret and Brendan were the only ones on the first row, while Michael and Monaco sat on the second one, and finally, Bella sat alone on the top bench, a smug look plastered across her face.

"Team Victory, back again I see!" Chris began, his hands behind his back as he walked over to his normal spot. "I would say this is a suprise, but to be completely honest…"

"Yeah, we get it" Michael growled.

"Geez, no need to be so hostile!" Chris retorted. "Now, get to voting!" He commanded.

Confessional (Team Victory)

Brendan: *Stamps Bella's passport and shows it to camera*

SHIFT

Bella: *Contemplaring who to get rid of* "Hmmm, who is most useless…"

SHIFT

Monaco: "I can't ignore what I've found! I must-" *Static*

Confessional over (Team Victory)

"Hmmmm, hmmm, HMMM!" Chris grunted as he went over the votes. "Well, this is a very interesting vote!" Chris announced. "Very interesting…"

"Can you just throw Bella out of the plane?" Garret asked. "I know she has at least three votes"

"Patience!" Chris silenced the clutz. "I have four barf bags, but there are five of you! The one that does not receive a barf bag full of peanuts will take the drop of shame!" He explained for the upteenth time. "The following are safe"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

"Michael" The jock pumped his fist in the air, cheering silently.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Garret" The host announced, causing the clutz to sigh in releif.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And Brendan" Chris announced, throwing him a barf bag. "Monaco, Bella, there is one barf bag left! The ;ast person safe is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...\

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ITS a DOUBLE ELIMINATION!" Chris announced, throwing the plate away.

"WHAT?!" Bella exclaimed. "B-b-but why a double elimination?" She asked in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"The challenge took an entire fucking week!" Chris reminded them with a bored expression. "Were on a deadline!"

"Well, I got no votes though!" Bella pointed out. "So I can't go home!" she smirked

"Actually Bella, you had three out of the five votes" Chris explained, causing the cheerleader to go into shock.

"Wait, who was the second person to vote for Monaco?" Brendan questioned the host, rubbing his chin.

"I voted for myself" Monaco chimed in, causing the three guys to gasp with a chorus of 'WHY'. "I had to… because… because… the million dollars… its made… of LIVE HUMANS!" **(2)** She excaimed before jumping out of the plane, leaving everyone in a state of shock.

"I'm just… gonna go" Bella told everyone before jumping out of the plane, screaming like a little bitch the entire way down.

The three remianing members of team victory were completely silent, before their cheer finally broke the silence.

"WOOHOO!" The all cheered. "We killed the Wicked Bitch of the West!"

"Well they certianly are happy" Chris observed before turning to the camera. "With that now two more have fallen! Who will be next? Will Team Amazon continue to avoid elimination? And how will Team Victory fare now that they are Team Guy? Find out all the answers to this and more, next time, On TOTAL… DRAMA… WORLD TOUR!"

**Well that only took like four fucking months to finish XD. But at least its here! I hopefully can finish this fic by the end of 2016 (Unless I go on a huge writing spree, which I most likely will) Remember to R&amp;R, favorite and follow, and I'll see you all in the next chapter everyone! Have a great week… or month… or whatever it will be!**

**Team (Not) Victory:** **Michael, Brendan, and Garret**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot:** **Alejandro, Connor, Drew, Paige, Mathew, and Cameron**

**Team Amazon:** **JJ, Ali, Lauren, Edith, Sam, Sierra, Maddi**

**Team Eliminated (In order): ****Jaden, Dawn, Mark, Bella, and Monaco**

**References**

**(1): Drew was making a transmutation circle from Full Metal Alchemist for all you anime nerds out there**

**(2): Another FullMetal Alchemist Reference. The philosopher stones are made out of live humans. **


	8. Episode 6: Broadway, Baby! pt 1

**I'll just admit it now. I. Love. This. Story. This series is easily my favorite out of EVERY story ever, for multiple reasons. One, it's with my own charecters, which means that I become attached to them because they're mine! Two, this story has increased my writing ability more than ANYTHING I've ever written. This series is what made me into the writer I am now. I went from 800 words per chapter, to 5000 on average. It's amazing what I've accomplished through the past few seasons. All I can hope is that I retain my ability that I've acquired.**

**Now, let me get to my reasoning for the previous elimination.**

**Monaco: No reason really. I've just got no plot for her, and I thought that she needed a random and weird elimination to match her personality, so having her leave AND making an FMA reference was too much to not pass up for me. I just eliminated her than because I needed to make up for the lack of posting.**

**Bella: Planned to keep her around one more episode, but I decided against it as I've grown tired of writing her. Its no fun when the character is annoying to write. Also, I wanted to allow Team Victory to be more stable so other eliminations will make a lot more sense. But mainly the being tired of writing her bitchy attitude.**

**Now that I've got all of that out of the way, I'd like to remind you all of a few things!**

**Please leave a review! I have noticed that very few reviews have been left lately! If you would be so kind, I would appreciate it!**

**Remember to vote for who you want to win! It helps me know who the fan favorites are!**

**Now that I'm finished, I can actually give you what you came here for! Hurray for overly long Authors notes!**

"Last time, on Total Drama!" Chris introed for teh upteenth time; though the same amount of enthusiasm was in his voice as the first time. He was in the cockpit with Chef, who was wearing noise canceling headphones presumably to drone Chris out. "As the drama scaled upwards with our teams *Cough cough* Team Victory *Cough Cough* We decided to isolate them from all technology and civilization and force them all to survive together for about a week! Cause forcing people who are pissed at each other into a deadly environment is ALWAYS the answer to everything!" Chris explained, as the flashbacks of the fights within the plane played. "So we sent them into the Australian Outback, where its scorching by day, freezing by night! JJ gave Manitoba a _pretty _bad concussion, and Bella bitched it up big time! Which inevitably led to her oh so satisfying elimination! But due to the excess length of the challenge, it ended up being a DOUBLE elimination, and Monaco was sent out of the plane as well after she voted for herself!"

"Were down to 16 slightly fierce competitors, because let's face it; Some people ain't cut out for this!" Chris joked before laughing maniacally. "I mean, just look at Cameron! But we know not to judge our contestants based on physical size! After all, JJ and Drew both did well in season one and two!" Chris joked yet again. "Who will take the fall? Stick around to see; on this epic, death _defying_ episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… *Singing* WORRRLD TOUUUUUUR!"

T**ITLE SEQUENCE PLAYS**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbing facts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by an irritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Sam flirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer's plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco and Brendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garret falls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are freezing in the arctic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandro walks up and rips his shirt off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealous Connor by himself with his mouth agape.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the former couple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, and takes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Ali sighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyramyd doing the can-can(What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They all fly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides the jumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky, unable to get his parachute out

**Title Theme over**

IN FIRST CLASS…

Team Amazon yet again enjoyed the luxuries of first class, taking a sip from their drinks whilst they celebrated. "I call for a toast!" Lauren announced over all the chatter, earning the attention of her fellow teammates. "A toast yet again to our effing victory!" She cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"WOOHOO!" the mainly female team cheered in unison as the clinked their glasses together before laughing joyously.

"Is first class teh shit or what?" Edith asked Maddi, who was sitting quietly, by bumping her side lightly with her.

"Oh hell yeah it is" The goth agreed with a nod and a cocky smirk from her blue lips.

Confessional (Maddi/Edith)

Maddi: "After the survival challenge, I learned Edith isn't so bad. She's definitely not a very good person, but she's surprisingly a lot of fun to be around when she's not plotting your downfall"

SHIFT

Edith: "I decided that it's probably a worthwhile investment to get on everyone's good side. I do NOT feel like going home early. Plus, Maddi's dark and gruesome, and that's pretty cool"

Confessional over (Maddi/Edith)

"Were never gonna lose!" Lauren cheered, breaking the joyous atmosphere as everyone gasped.

"Every Time a team says they won't lose…. they lose the next challenge!" Sierra announced, though everyone already knew it.

"What, all I said was-" the skater tried to defend herself before Edith covered her mouth to keep her from saying more.

"I'm not losing on the account of some jinx" Edith reprimanded the blonde.

Confessional (Lauren)

Lauren: "Why do people even believe in those silly superstitions?! There's no such thing as jinxes!"

Confessional over (Lauren)

After pulling away from the delinquent, Lauren wiped her face off with her sleeve. After doing so, she turned towards her team. "There's no such thing as jinxes! Where's your proof to show they do?" She inquired with a cocky smirk. "How bout we just enjoy first class, okay?"

"She's got a point there guys" JJ backed the skater up. "We can't prove that she even actually jinxed us! So I'm gonna enjoy first class and drink as many mountain dews as I can!" The nerd stated before running into the supply room and running out with about say… 20 mountain dews, which he began chugging when he arrived at his seat, leaving the rest of his team with their mouths agape.

Confessional (JJ)

JJ: "Yeah… I have trouble controlling myself around caffeine. It's not an addiction though! It's more of an obsession! After all, I do fine without it! Though… *Starts rubbing the back of his neck nervously* I could stand to drink a _LITTLE_ bit less"

Confessional over (JJ)

"Was he like this when you two dated?" Maddi asked, leaning back in her seat, feet propped up on the table without a care in the world.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course!" Ali answered. "When we got back from the island after the finale, he literally fell asleep on the floor in my room because he crashed from all the soda he drank!" She reminisced, a warm and dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah, I think I can believe that" Maddi decided, nodding her head slowly in agreement. "When Drew and JJ hang out and play video games, they normally end up in a heaping pile of sodas and chips" She stated before shivering in disgust. "Ugghhhh"

"That does seem like him" Ali giggled, none of the team noticing that Sam was sneaking off yet again with a bag.

FLASH

"I CAN'T believe I lost to that wannabe again!" Mathew complained yet again, everyone rolling their eyes at his hissy fit. "I'M the real scout here! The only reason we lost was cause of…" Mathew's eyes widened in realization, before he turned towards Drew, who was explaining the wonders of video games and anime to Cameron. "You!" He growled, pointing at the nerd, his finger shaking with anger and hostility. "It was you're idea that made us lose to the Amazons!" He accused, his eyebrows pointing inwards, Mathew's face scrunching up out of the frustration of losing.

"B-b-but it was the only reason we had enough supplies to last through the week!" He justified himself, raising his hands up to his face, his palms facing outwards towards Mathew.

"Yeah well, you can't prove it!" Mathew retorted with a smirk.

"Amigo's, we must not fight!" Alejandro cut in, literally between the two teens. "Drew was only trying to help! Plus, you also agreed to the plan if I am correct"

Mathew sighed. "Yeah… I guess you're right" He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of hsi neck nervously. "But we still lost!" He reminded the latin. "I'm NOT losing again to that wannabe!" He declared.

"Yes, yes, we understand" Alejandro sighed. "But in order to do that, we must be able to work as a team! Why don't you go and use the confessional. That has helped me when I become frustrated"

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: *Fast forwarding tape of him complaining*

SHIFT

Alejandro: "I must say one thing. And that is.., _I hate my team_! Its like Chris knew how much these imbeciles imperfection bothered me, and he put me on this team to spite me! Their such a bad team, that even I can not bring them up from how bad they are! And I'm ME!" *Breathes heavily* "But I must play my cards right if I wish to win!"

Confessional over (Mathew/Alejandro)

Strutting away from his team, he noticed Sam signaling to him from the door. Smiling, he walked over and ducked out of Economy class without anyone noticing.

"You got anything for me?" The scout asked rudely, yet again.

"I'm bringing you edible food" Sam reminded him. "You could at least treat a fellow scout with respect!" She declared, her right hand on her hip, giving him a stare of disapproval, her blue eyes piercing his.

Confessional (Mathew)

Mathew: "She's kinda hot when she's mad…" *slaps himself* "She's a freakin' wannabe! Get yourself together!"

Confessional over (Mathew)

"Thanks for the food" Mathew stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously, a blush spreading across his face.

"Well, be sure to keep up your end of the bargain if you win the challenge!" Sam reminded him, giving him a warm smile.

Confessional (Sam)

Sam: "He seems like a jerk, but he's actually… kinda nice. He did thank me this time. I don't think Mathew's ever genuinely thanked _anyone_ before"

Confessional over (Sam)

"It feels so… Calm" Brendan sighed as he sat back in the uncomfortable seat. "I wonder why?" He inquired with a smirk, looking over at his two remaining teammates.

"Yeah, I know!" Garret replied. "Too bad Monaco had to go though…" He sighing sadly, The clutz's lips curling into a frown.

"Hey, at least Bella's gone" Brendan reminded his friend. "Silver linings, you know!"

"Yeah… that's pretty good!" Garret agreed. "Now we don't have to deal with all the insanity that we were dealing with!" He

Michael, who was sleeping in the corner, laying on the bench. Waking up, he sat up and stretched his arms. "Hey guys!" He yawned before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Confessional (Michael)

Michael: "I don't know if its cause Bella's gone, or something else… But I just got the best sleep since I boarded the plane day 1!"

Confessional over (Michael)

"Man, getting rid of that annoying she devil is easily the most refreshing thing that's happened on this plane!" Michael announced to his friends, fist bumping the two of them, finally completely awake. "Today, we're gonna WRECK the challenge now that were the three amigos!" He declared with bravo in his voice, before continuing his speech "No more losses for Team Victory! To TEAM DUDE!" He cheered.

"TO TEAM DUDE!" The other two cheered, earning glares from the other team.

Confessional (Brendan/Garret/Michael)

Brendan: "Let's do this M8's! We'll be the most MLG team ever! We'll 360 no scope 'em!"

SHIFT

Garret: "We can do it! And I'll try my best not to mess up! I can do it! I know I can!"

SHIFT

Michael: "Back at home, I'm the team captain of the football team! Of course I know how to motivate people! And now, I'll lead us to victory!"

Confessional over (Brendan/Garret/Michael)

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE CARGO HOLD FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris announced through the intercom.

"Let's go!" Michael cheered, running ahead with his teammates following him, until Garret tripped and the other two helped him up, before dashing away again.

FLASH

All the teams were all seated in a raft in the cargo hold, with Chris standing in the front, with a life jacket on, unlike the other contestants.

"Is everyone ready for today's exciting challenge?" The host asked enthusiastically to the 16 remaining teens.

Many of the contestants were unamused. Maddi decided to voice their concerns. "Why are you the only one with a life jacket?" The goth asked, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"Simple" Chris began. "There are sixteen of you, and only one valuable _me_!" He explained, adding emphasis on 'me'.

"Greeeeaaat!" Maddi replied drooly, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

"HIT IT CHEF!" Chris called, using his hands to project his voice. The trapdoors underneath the boat opened up and the seventeen fell out of the plane into the water with a loud _**SPLASH!**_

"Hey Edith!" Mathew greeted his Girlfriend. "How has it been being on the winning team?' He asked her, attempting to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

Shrugging his arm off, she looked at Mathew with a dry expression. "Were on different teams Princess" Edith reminded him. "Until the merge, I'm calling our relationship so we don't get screwed over" She explained, not even looking him in the eyes, before getting up and moving away, leaving Mathew with a look of shock and disbelief. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and his jaw might as well have been touching the ground.

Confessional (Mathew/Edith)

Mathew: *His jaw is dropped and still has a look of disbelief on his face*

SHIFT

Edith: *Shrugs* "Hey, it may be mean, but I can't let Mathew distract me this season! It's exactly what got me eliminated last time!"

Confessional over (Mathew/Edith)

"Welcome to New York City!" Chris announced as they drifted down the river. "Right now we are traveling on potentially the most polluted river in the world! The famous East River!" Chris joked with a sadistic laugh. "You do NOT want to fall in this! Trust me!"

"Yeah, we all know that" JJ interrupted him, his bored expression matching all of the fifteen others on the boat.

"Uggghhh fine!" Chris groaned. "It's not like I spent time preparing that!" He added sourly as they approached the island of The Statue of Liberty.

"Oh, Oh! I wanna hear it!" Sierra called out. "If its even half as good as your old boy band, then it'll be pure artwork!" She swooned.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Lauren interrupted the crazed fan girl. "Chris was in a boy band?" She asked, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah! 20 years ago Chris was part of the great band… Fame Town! EIIIIII!" Sierra squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Chris was in Fame Town?!" Edith asked, half laughing, and half curious.

"It was… a long time ago" Chris attempted to defend himself, his eyes wide in embarrassment as fifteen teenagers laughed at him.

Confessional (Connor/JJ)

Connor: "Chris was part of that utterly rubbish group of folks who called themselves 'musicians'? I am even more appalled by Chris now that I know this!"

SHIFT

JJ: *Laughing his head off* "I use Tumblr, and even I know how much of a joke Fame Town is! What was Chris thinking when he sang that crap?! Ahahahaha!" *JJ falls off of the seat before cutting to static*

Confessional over (Connor/JJ)

"Now that we've got that out of the way" Chris began sternly, sending a ripple of giggles from the cast. "I can explain my extra-SPECIAL challenge I planned!" He announced, turning the tables as he smirked, watching the contestants look around with worry.

"Ummm, so, a challenge, huh?" Drew asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yep! Extra special too!" He added. "For the first challenge of the day, you will be climbing the great, Lady Liberty, in a challenge I call, LIBERTY, OR DEATH!" He exclaimed, the camera giving Chris a close up.

"So we'll be climbing up a twenty two story building?" Paige inquired, her eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Yes, but you'll have a rope to climb up!" He explained. "The interns tried to climb without a rope…. yeaaaaah, didn't end well!"

"Th-th-then what happens?" Cameron asked nervously, shaking in his boots.

"Then you will grab a baby carriage and use a motorboat to follow buoy's to the next part of the challenge!" Chris answered. "I will explain that when we get there! Now, on your marks... get set... GO!" Chris announced, blowing the foghorn as the contestants took off.

"Let's go guys!" Michael called out to his teammates, being the first to make it to the rope, and was already climbing up. "GO TEAM DUDE!" He cheered.

"Right!" Garret agreed. "I can do this!" he cheered, showing off his newfound confidence… before falling off the rope, taking Brendan with him during the fall. "Owwwwww" The clutz groaned. "Sorry man!" He apologized to the fencer who lay underneath him.

Confessional (Garret)

Garret: "So MAYBE I'm still a teeny bit uncoordinated, and unlucky. Its still not as bad as before… I hope"

Confessional over (Garret)

"C'mon!" Sam called to the rest of the Amazon's, who were all struggling to get on the rope. She jumped over them and got onto the scratchy surface before showing obvious discomfort. "Is this rope made of steel wool?" The scout asked.

"Ahhhh steel wool!" Chris sighed. "Cheap, durable, and really, reaaaalllly painful to climb!"

JJ began to climb up, followed by Sierra, who he noticed was staring at his butt, licking her lips. "Best view in New York" She sighed suggestively, causing JJ to cover it with his hand, making climbing all the more difficult.

Chris turned towards the camera with a smirk on his face. "The race for first place has begun! And there's no way to tell who's gonna win this challenge!" He began. "Though my bets on the Amazons!" He half whispered. "Will Sierra do unmentionable things to JJ? How will Mathew respond to his and Edith's 'Temporary Breakup?" He asked. "Stay tuned to find out all this and more, on TOTAL… DRAMA… WORLD TOUR!"

**Yeah, this is a relatively short chapter. I just didn't have that much to write about for the teams. But I'm gonna follow my normal format and make the challenge the second part of the episode! So… yeah! Remember to favorite and follow! And please leave a review too! You guys know how I feel about them! **

**I'll be posting the final part of the episode soon! Until then, have a good week, and hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter! Toodles!**


	9. Episode 6: Broadway Baby pt 2

**Yet another quick update for this story! Now that I've reached the quarter mark of this season, I'm going to finish up Second Sister's Second Chance (Hopefully) As well as work on my Ace Attorney fics as well! After some thought, I decided to revamp the confessional system, hopefully making it more organized and easier to read! Remember to review, favorite, and follow this story if you are enjoying it! I like to know what people think about my stories! Now grab some popcorn, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

"Welcome back from the break!" Chris greeted into the audience from the top of the Statue of Liberty. "When we took our break, we had just began the first challenge!" He explained. "I had all of the team's climb lady liberty! How bout we check on how their doing? Ahahaha!" He laughed sadistically.

FLASH

Michael and Sam were battling for first place as they both vigorously climbed the scratchy rope, and the two were both racing up with no regard for safety as they climbed at an insane speed.

"I'm surprised... you managed to keep up... with me for so long" Michael breathed, beginning to show signs of tiring.

"Yeah…. well I can't give up… our winning streak..." She panted, reminded the jock, just as tired as he was. The two were both close to the top, and they accelerated their pace. Each contestants face was contorted into pain and determination, their hands shuffling up the rope. They got closer… and closer… and closer… until the point where the ledge was within their grasp! They both pulled themselves over the edge, and ran over to Chris, reaching him at the same time.

"Yes! Victory for the Amazon's!" Sam cheered. "Sorry you had to lose!"

"What?!" Michael asked in disbelief. "I totally won that!" He argued before the two began arguing furiously, drowning each others voices out.

After a few seconds of it though, Chris got annoyed. "SHUT IT!" Chris screeched. "I said, once your TEAM reaches the top!" He reminded them. "Neither of you won!" he declared.

Confessional (Michael/Sam)

**Michael**

"I might have let my competitiveness get a little out of hand there... I'm just so PUMPED and I won't take losing again!"

SHIFT

**Sam **

"I will admit I have a bit of a competitive side… It's something I'm working on"

Confessional over (Michael/Sam)

JJ, Connor, Edith, Sierra and Brendan were all abour neck and neck, climbing the tour. They were all just above Lady Liberty's ample bosum,, except for Sierra, who was intently staring at JJ, who at that moment was very uneasy.

"Hey, take a look at those!" Edith called over to the other teams, pointing at the largest pair of boobs ever.

"Those? OHHHHHHH!" JJ gasped, his eyes popping out of his head, gazing at the enormous copper cleavage. Without warning, he lost his grip due to his surprise, falling headfirst in between the boobs. "HEEEELLP!" He cried, his call muffled by the copper around him. He slowly slid in, further and further, like it was quicksand.

"JJ!" Sierra gasped in fear. She swung her rope away from where the nerd was being motorboated. **(Sorry! I couldn't resist) **Using the momentum, she swung back, leaning her head outwards and using her teeth to grab onto and him out of the mountainous breasts.

"Don't worry JJ" Sierra purred. "You'll be safe with me!" She whispered into his ear, causing the nerd to become even less composed, screaming in fear as the climbed up the rope, tucked under Sierra's arm.

Special Confessional (JJ)

JJ was sitting next to Chef in the cockpit, wrapping a bandage of sorts around her leg. "That sure was a close one! I thought I was gonna die!" He admitted.

Chef chuckled in response, before replying. "But what a way to die 'eh?"

"Hahaha!" JJ chuckled. "Yeah it would! WOOO!" He cheered before the two broke out into laughter.

**Special Confessional over (JJ)**

Alejandro finally reached the top, breathing heavily as he used the last of his strength to pull himself over the edge onto Lady Liberty's crown.

"Well hello Alejandro" Chris greeted the latin, who glared at the host with immeasurable hatred.

"You…" He breathed. "Are a monster!" He declared.

FLASH

Ali was just about at the top, and the other six members of team Amazon pulling the rope up to help her over the crown. "C'mon… just a little more!" Ali groaned as she pulled herself over the edge. "There!" She sighed. "We're all here! Let's get the carriage!" She announced.

"I got it!" Edith called, running to the edge of the narrow ledge with inhuman dexterity, before throwing the baby carriage over her shoulder and running back.

"Yeah! WooHoo! First place!" Lauren cheered, earning a glare from Sierra. "What?" The skator girl asked.

"You're jinxing us again!" She explained harshly.

Meanwhile, Team Victory was attempting to keep themselves out of last. "C'mon…" Michael groaned as he and Brendan pulled the rope, as if they were trying to pull something up. The two teens pulled hard, and Garret came over the edge of the crown, all tangled up in the rope.

"C-can I have some help?" He asked nervously.

"You help Garret! I'll get the carrige!" Brendan ordered, using his fencing footwork to help him balance himself over to the the goal.

After Cameron finally got to the top with the help of his teammates pulling up the rope, they immediatly got to work on the next part of the challenge."Don't worry everyone! This is what I'm good at!" Paige bragged, walking on the narrow ledge with her arms extended for balance.

"Wait, how are we supposed to get down?" Maddi asked the host, looking around. "DO not tell me we have to climb!"

"Well, I was going to make you… but the lawyers decided against it!" Chris explained. "Fireman's pole anyone?" He asked, gesturing to the hole in the crown, with a fireman's pole extending down all 22 stories.

The mostly female team all looked down it with looks of unease. "Ummm, Ladies first! I insist!" JJ offered, backing away.

"Ah to hell with it!" Lauren groaned, before jumping on and sliding down, screaming, followed by Sam, Ali, Edith, Maddi, and Sierra, who was carrying JJ with her, squeezing him by the neck.

**Confessional (Lauren)**

**Lauren**

"After that whole 'I jinxed the team' bit, I'm gonna need to make myself look good today! Not that I believe in jinxes anyway!"

**Confessional over (Lauren)**

"I've got it!" Paige cheered as she grabbed her objective, only to be interupted by another chorus of cheers.

"Second Place!" The voices cheered. Looking over, she saw that Team Victory was now taking the fireman's pole down to the next part of the challenge.

"C'mon!" Paige called out to her team with an air of urgency. "Were in last! We've gotta move!" She commanded, running over to teh firemans pole. Looking down at the drop, her face went blue with fear. "I-I take back what I said!" She stammered, backing away.

"Do not fret, senora!" Alejandro reassured her, balancing the actress onto his shoulder. "I will help you!" He declared, holding onto her with a tight grip before decending down the fireman's pole.

**Confessional (Alejandro/Connor/Paige)**

**Alejandro**

"What a sneaky little girl! She knew I couldn't deny her help without ruining my facade!" He explained before chuckling sinisterly. "Very clever Paige… very clever"

SHIFT

**Connor**

"I have never seen such a selfless gentleman! He is truly commendable!"

SHIFT

**Paige**

"You really think I'm gonna ruin this outfit?" She asked before scoffing. "As if! I'd rather take advantage of what's around me! This skirt alone was, like, 75 dollars!"

**Confessional over (Alejandro/Connor/Paige)**

"C'mon, let's move it!" Lauren commanded from the boat as she started the engine, taking the wheel. "The other teams don't seem far behind!" She speculated as she began accelerating the boat.

"WAAIT!" JJ called out to his team, who was already driving away on the boat, before tripping and falling into the water

"WHAT?" Lauren asked, the combination of the boat's motor and the wind drowning out the sound.

"You left JJ-kins behind!" Sierra growled, a disapproving glare being casted towards the tomboy.

"There's still two boats left!" Michael sighed in relief. "Were not in first, but at least were not in last!"

"Better than nothing!" Garret agreed as he hopped onto the boat.

"We MLG m8's" Brendan joked. "2 cool 4 school!" He cheered as they began driving away.

"Uggh! Last place?!" Paige groaned in disbelief. "We've got to pick up the pace! I know you guys can do it!" She encouraged her team as they all filed onto the boat.

"Andele!" Alejandro yelled out as they began driving forward.

**Confessional (Paige)**

**Paige**

Is gagging in the confessional, pointing her finger into her mouth.

**Confessional over (Paige)**

Alejandro was accelerating in order to make up for lost time out of the fear of facing another elimination, before encountering the Amazon's, who had to drive back to retreive their teammate. The Amazon's looks of suprise quickly changed into triumph before cheering at their good fortune.

"Great job Lauren!" Edith commented, sarcasm dripping out from her words. "Now were in last!" She complained, glaring daggers at the

"WHAT?" the driver asked, still unable to hear what the others were saying. After arriving at the docks, Sierra pulled JJ out of the water and placed him in her lap like a baby, stroking his hair.

"You're okay JJ! Sierra's here!" the fangirl conforted him. The nerd attempted to get out of her grip, but she had much more strength than he could've anticipated, and all of his struggling was in vain.

**Confessional (JJ)**

**JJ**

The nerd sat on the toilet seat, his arms and legs curled into a foetal position, rocking back and forth gently. "_WHY ME?!_" He wailed in fear.

**Confessional over (JJ)**

Team Victory, still ahead, was continuing to follow the buoy's without an issue. That was about to change.

"Hey… Is that buoy seriously in the sewers?" Brendan asked, a quizzical look on his face. "Meh, it's not _that_ bad" He sighed, shrugging it off.

"Don't forget, it is Chris" Garret reminded the fencer, who nodded with unease.

"What could he have possibly added to the sewers? The city would never allow that!" Michael assured the two, easing the minds of his teammates.

**Confessional (Chris)**

**Chris**

The host sat cross legged in the confessional with an amused expression on his face. "Oh, I didn't need to add anything to the sewers! Ahahaha!"

**Confessional over (Chris)**

Team Victory continued to drive along, blissfully unaware of what lay below them… until it struck.

Garret was laying back, his hands resting on the back of his head as he leaned back, his eyes closed. A shadow descended upon him, the clutz unaware of the threat that was breathing on him.

"Why does it smell so bad all the sudden?" he asked, opening his eyes, only to find why. "Ohhh, because there's a giant albino alligator right above me…." he laughed nervously as the camera panned out to show that just that was looming over Garret, and the rest of his team frozen in fear. "DRIVE!" He screamed, snapping Michael out of shock as he pushed the acceleration lever as far forward as he could, sending the boat shooting forward uncontrollably fast, only to find the monstrosity following him, a primal bloodlust etched within its eye's.

"W-what the hell is an alligator doing in New York City dude?!" Brendan asked, watching from the back of the boat as they sped away.

FLASH

"Ewewewwww!" Paige complained as her team drove through the tunnel, still considerably ahead of the Amazons. "It's like so gross in here!" She complained, though no snarky comment responded to her.

"Mathew amigo, is something wrong?" Alejandro asked from the driver's seat, looking back.

The scout didn't respond. He just sat in his seat, unresponsive. His eyes were dull and bored instead of his usual lively and anger filled eyes.

"His un-fair lady ended relations!" Connor explained, leaving everyone confused.

"Come again?" Paige asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, right, American's" Connor reminded himself, followed by a sigh of exasperation. "Edith, ummmm, what's that bloody phrase you all use…" Connor wondered, tapping the side of his head as he thought. "Oh yes! I remember! Edith dumped Sir Mathew!" He explained.

"Ohhhhh! That makes sense!" Cameron replied. "That would explain why he hasn't criticized me yet!"

"Well, it looks like we have bigger problems than Matthew's relationship issues…" Drew interrupted. "Th-th-there's a…." He stammered, his fear keeping him from finishing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Paige screeched, causing the latin driver to swerve due to the yelling. "A crocodile!" She yelped.

"Actually, its an alligator" Cameron corrected her. "An albino alligator to be exact! Either way… AHHHHHH!" He screamed in fear. As the beast got closer, Alejandro began sweating bullets.

"I do not think I can charm this magnificent being" Alejandro admitted. "I'm gonna turn around!" He announced.

**Confessional (Alejandro)**

**Alejandro**

The latin sat in the confessional, an amused expression on his face. "The only way to get past this beast would be to sic it on another team" He explains with a slight chuckle. "In this case, the unlucky team will be the Amazon's!"

**Confessional over (Alejandro)**

"Thank goodness that the alligator finally gave up!" Garret sighed as he stepped off of the boat, which was now parked in Central Park.

"And it still looks like we're in first!" Michael announced, his enthusiasm only growing. "We might just actually win this!"

"Team Victory, you are indeed in first!" Chris announced, earning a chorus of cheers from the all-male team.

"So we are actually winning?" Brendan asked in disbelief.

"Yep" Chris replied.

"Sweet" The gamer replied, his skepticism turning into determination.

"The next part of the challenge is a race to the center of Central park" He explained. "Take whatever route you like, but the last team member to arrive will be representing their team in the final challenge! But, you must carry your lightest member in the baby carriage!" He explained with a sadistic cackle.

"Fine!" Garret sighed, hopping into the tiny vehicle, and cramming himself in. "This… is a slightly tight squeeze!"

"Alright! We've gotta move!" Michael ordered, taking the lead with Garret in the baby carriage, running towards their goal.

**Confessional (Michael/Garret)**

**Michael**

The jock is beaming with confidence at the camera. "One challenge won't be too bad right? We'll be fine; After all, its not like its gonna be a fashion challenge where we have to wear a dress on international TV!"

SHIFT

**Garret**

"This is not gonna end well, is it?" Garret sighed, drooping.

**Confessional over (Michael/Garret)**

"WERE GONNA DIEEEE!" a high pitched voice screamed as Team Amazon's rode their boat through the tunnel at ludicrous speeds.

"Knock it off, will ya'?" Edith demanded as she chucked rocks she had found at the Albino alligator which followed them. "Just. Fucking. Leave. Us. ALONE!" She howled at the alligator, which only seemed to get more pissed off, displaying its anger by lunging at the boat, almost taking a satisfying bit of Edith.

"Haha, too bad!" Lauren chuckled, "would've been much quieter without you around!" She joked.

"Thanks for taking care of the alligator amigos!" A voice called over. The team of seven looked over, only to find Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot passing in front of them.

"Damnit, were back in last!" The delinquint complained.

**Confessional (Edith/Sierra)**

**Edith**

"First she forgets JJ and loses the lead, and then she lets Alejandro pass us!" Edith growled, her arms crossed. "I'm actually starting to believe she actually jinxed us!"

SHIFT

**Sierra**

"I knew it!" Sierra declared. "I knew that Lauren jinxed us, and no one listened! Maybe now they'll start listening to my amazing wisdom! No one knows more about Total Drama then me! No one!"

**Confessional over (Edith/Sierra)**

"Finalmente!" Alejandro cheered, driving out of the sewers and down into the lake below, before parking on the shore.

"Nice driving Al!" Drew complimented the latin.

"Thank… you…" 'Al' replied, his eye twitching for some unknown reason.

"Team I am Super Duper Hot, you are right now in second!" Chris announced.

"We know" Paige replied dryly, placing her hand on her hip as she glared at the host in annoyance. "It also reeked down there!" She added.

"I know Paige, and it was helarious!" Chris told her, before continuing. "Anyway, now you must race to the heart of central park where the final challenge awaits you! But you must carry one member in the baby carriage!" He explained.

"I guess I'll take the baby carriage" Paige sighed, faking dissapointment. She had just gotten settled into the small space, when Team Amazon came flying out of the sewers, the alligator getting stuck in the hole they had come out of, being too large for him to fit.

"Hurry! Team Amazon is catching up!" Cameron announced, pointing towards where the last place team had appeared from.

"Let's not waste any time!" Alejandro suggested, pushing the cart in front of him, followed by his team.

"Chef, get the alligator to sign the waiver so we can show this on TV" Chris ordered the assistant, who rolled his eyes, before fitting a pink swimming cap onto his head.

"I'm not payed enough for this!" Chef groaned before diving into the water. After he resurfaced, he swam over to the alligator, which was currently still stuck in the pipe, and held up a clip board. Somehow, the beast managed to sign the paper.

"Team Amazon!" Chris greeted the last seven. "You are currently in last place" He announced

"We know" Edith replied dryly, glaring at Lauren.

"You'll have to move quickly through the next challenge if you want to win!" He warned. "You will load one member into the baby carriage, and you will make your way to the heart of central park, where the final challenge awaits!" Chris finished.

"I'm not doing it!" JJ announced. "I already hung on a camel's ass for two hours!" He reminded.

"I'll get in the baby carriage then!" Ali declared, squeezing into the small space. "Let's go!" She commanded.

"I'll drive the carriage!" Edith decided, glaring at Lauren before grabbing the handles and pushing ahead of everyone.

**Confessional (Lauren)**

**Lauren**

"Okay Edith, I get it!" The skater groans in exasperation. "Hopefully I won't jinx us during the final challenge… Not that I believe in that sort of stuff!" She corrected herself worriedly. "It's all just a huge coincidence!" She scoffed, looking away from the camera.

**Confessional over (Lauren)**

"We're here!" Michael announced as he ran into the clearing where Chris was waiting, pulling the carriage behind him, which held a sleeping Garret its gold exterior. Surrounding them, there was a large stage with a narrow section that jetted out from the middle about 50 feet, and in front of that was a long table, with two interns. One sitting on the right, the other on the left, and in the middle of the two there was an unoccupied seat.

"Welcome Victory Triplets!" Chris greeted the leading team. "You are the first to arrive for the third challenge!" He announced.

"Alright then, what's the challenge?" Brendan asked impatiently, looking over his shoulder, like other teams were just going to appear and usurp their lead.

"Ohhh, you're gonna love this one!" Chris chuckled, rubbing his hands together maliciously.

"Ummmm, so what are we-" Garret began, poking his head out of the carriage before being cut off.

"In this challenge the member of each team that rode in the carriage will have to…" Chris led off, raising the tension of the situation. "Walk down the runway as a model!" He announced, causing Michael and Brendan to laugh.

"Wait… does that mean…" Garret asked nervously, looking around.

"Yep!" Chris answered. "Garret, you will have to put on this dress" Chris pulled out a golden dress. "And walk down this greased up runway in super high heels, and get an average score of at least seven!" He explained. "Doesn't that sound fun?" Chris asked sarcastically to Garret, who was frozen, his jaw gaping open.

**Confessional (Michael/Garret)**

**Michael**

"Normally, it'd be against my principles to laugh at a friend's embarrassment" The jock stated defensively. "But considering the circumstances… I think we can let this one slide"

SHIFT

**Garret**

Garret is just sitting on the confessional seat, his mouth still agape.

**Confessional over (Michael/Garret)**

"After about twenty minutes, Garret has prepared for the most embarrassing thing he has every done!" Chris explained. "And in that time, Team Amazon has shown up, and has just begun preparing Paige, who will be participating for her team!" The sadistic host continued. "Team Amazon is still making there way here, and it doesn't look good for them!"

**FLASH**

"C'mon man, you gotta do it!" Michael pleaded to Garret, who was shaking in fear behind the curtain, which separated them from the stage. "We gotta win this challenge!"

"F-f-fine!" Garret decided, walking towards over to the curtain, before taking a nervous gulp. "I can do this!" He told himself. "It's just a game!" He mumbled as he walked out onto the stage, which looked like it had grown, due to his anxiety. He took a nervous step, sweat streaming down his face. He took another. And another. He continued about twenty feet, his shaking, combined with his natural clumsiness and the high heels he wore made each step a living nightmare. Another five feet in, his right foot was barely off, and Garret went tumbling down onto the stage. He looked up at the judges with a sheepish smile. Chris just shook his head and gave a thumbs down sign.

"Damnit!" He groaned, walking back past the curtains.

"We're here!" Sierra announced as Team Amazon rushed into the clearing, everyone but Ali sweating bullets.

"Welcome Team Amazon!" Chris greeted the final team. "All you have to do is have the person riding in your carriage walk the runway successfully!" He explained.

"C'mon Ali, let's go!" Lauren exclaimed, helping her up to her feet and basically dragging her backstage to get ready, followed by Sam, Maddi and Sierra.

"Well, guess we can just hang out" JJ suggested to Edith, before resting on a bench.

"I gotta better idea!" Edith informed the nerd with a malevolent grin on her face, which caused JJ to gulp nervously.

FLASH

"HEEEELP!" JJ screamed from the top of a flagpole in central park. He was currently wedgied to the top by Edith, who tied the 'flag' down, before saluting him with a satisfied grin.

"Jokes on you!" JJ yelled down. "Saluting is a sign of respect! OWWWWWW!" He screamed after Edith threw a rock at his face.

"Nice one!" Mathew complimented, walking over to his Ex, who just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the scout dumbfounded.

"Ohhhh, burn!" JJ called down to the scout.

"Grrrrrr!" Mathew growled, punching the flagpole, which caused it to tip over and fall, effectively crushing the nerd.

**Confessional (Mathew)**

**Mathew**

The scout sat on the confessional, his arms crossed with a scowl. "What the hell did I do to Edith for her to treat me like some loser like JJ?" He asked, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "Nothing!" He answered. "This is total bullshit! Just 'cause were on different teams ain't mean she can break up with me! This ain't gonna slide with me!"

**Confessional over (Mathew)**

"Alright Paige, you are ready for this!" Alejandro announced, finishing her makeup.

**Confessional (Alejandro)**

**Alejandro**

The latin sat confidently in the confessional seat. "My cousin Rosa runs a Five Star beauty salon back home! She taught me all there is to know about making woman look pretty!" He explained, flashing his signature smile to the camera.

**Confessional over (Alejandro)**

"No" Paige told the latin. "It's _all wrong!_" She complained. "I want my hair down! Not up! And that is WAY too much makeup!" the actress griped. "I don't care if this isn't real! I can't go out on any stage without looking _perfect!_" She informed him, causing the latin to roll his eyes in annoyance.

**FLASH**

"Team Victory, you may try again!" Chris announced through his megaphone.

Garret walked out, again, struggling to get a grip on the stage floor due to the greasy floor and high heels. "C'mon… you can do it!" Garret encouraged himself, as he barely managed to balance his legs, which were still wobbling. "I'm almost a quarter of the way there…" He announced to no one as he finally reached the the fashion strip. Taking another few steps, he wobbled, almost losing his balance completely, but still managed to not fall.

"That was too close!" Brendan sighed, looking over at Michael, who was crossing his fingers.

"Yeah, and considering he has to go up against Paige and Ali next…" Michael groaned. "We can't afford to mess up!"

Garret was now three quarters of the way there, each step becoming easier than the last as he began strutting across the rest of the strip like an expert.

"What the fuck…?" Edith muttered under her breath, watching Garret dominate the fashion show, compeltly different form before.

"And Team Victory finishes the final challenge ahead of everyone else!" Chris announced once Garret had made his way to the end of the strip.

"WOOHOO!" Garret cheered, along with his team, before remembering he was in a dress; running off to change back into his regular clothes and out of the golden garmet.

**Confessional (Garret)**

**Garret**

"Well, I managed to place my team in first, despite my clumsiness!" Garret declared proudly, now out of the embarrassing dress. "Even if I was wearing a dress, I have to say that this has been the peak of this season! I managed to complete the challenge and help my team!"

**Confessional Over (Garret)**

"Team Amazon's have finished preparing their model" Chris began. "And it seems that Team Me is taking their time…" He chuckled. It was true though. Paige's demands were holding up her team, allowing the Amazon's to get ahead.

"Well… looks like it's my turn…" Ali sighed, peeking through the curtains from backstage. Steeling herself, she walked out onto the stage, her eyes piercing forward. She wore a strapless pink dress that was tight around her torso, and flared out at her waist, going down to near her knees. Her hair was let down, rippling with curls which bounced as she strutted across. She didn't let on to anyone that she wanted to bolt off of the stage though.

On the side of the stage, her team stood, impressed by Ali's performance. Sam and Maddi high fived, proud of their work. JJ attempted to look away, but failed as his eyes were slowly guided to her face by an unseen force. Sierra glared at Ali, muttering something about how she should be up there, impressing JJ with her beauty, while Lauren cheered her bestie on.

"You got this Ali!" Lauren cheered. In her left hand, she still held the hair curler, having forgotten to leave it back in teh dressing room. "You can do it!" She cheered as Ali passed the three quarter mark. She began pumping her fists in the air as she cheered. Suddenly, as if fate was against them, the hair curler slipped out of her hand, and was sent flying towards Ali, who was walking towards the end of the strip unsuspectiongly.

The curler flew through the air as if it were in slow motion, clearing the distance towards Ali, growing closer and closer to the team's. 10 feet, 5 feet, 1 foot, 6 inches… until it hit her in the head.

"GAAAH!" Ali cried in pain when the curler smashed against the back of her head. She clutched the spot where it hit, and fell off of the stage.

**Confessional (Lauren/Sierra)**

**Lauren**

"Oops…" Lauren sighed, cringing in embaressment as she looked away from the camera and back at it.

**SHIFT**

**Sierra**

The uber fan sat in the confessional with her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face. "I knew Lauren jinxed us! And right there… is definite proof!"

**Confessional Over (Lauren/Sierra)**

"Ali!" Everyone gasped, rushing over to her aid.

"Uggghhhh… What happened?" The Nice Girl asked, her head moving back and forth slowly, looking up in confusion.

"You… got hit on the head with a curling iron" Maddi explained bluntly, before glaring at Lauren.

Lowering himself onto his right knee, he moved in front of Ali. "How many fingers am I holding up?" JJ questioned, holding two fingers up.

"Uhhhh, yes?" Ali guessed, rubbing her index finger against her temple, confused at what was going on.

"Okayyyyy, this is bad" JJ declared, standing up. "We need someone to take Ali's place!"

"It doesn't matter anyway!" A feminine voice called out from the stage. Turning their heads, they saw Paige sporting a stunning blue dress, which 'complimented' her figure very well. The dress went down to her upper thighs, and was rather, revealing. "Time to show you how it's done!" She declared, strutting up the strip like an expert, her hips swaying, her eyes focused forwards with a seductive gaze.

**Confessional (Sam/Paige)**

**Sam**

"You gotta hand it to her, she does know what she's doing" Sam admitted.

**SHIFT**

**Paige**

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Paige stated confidently. "As an actress, I must know how to imitate talents, and being a supermodel is like _SO_ easy! Plus, I'm hot!" She declared, gesturing to her well shaped body.

**Confessional Over (Sam/Paige)**

"Well, I have to say… well done" Chris complimented the actress, staring at her intently. "Very nice… performance" He stated, causing Paige to feel uncomfortable. "Team Me takes second place!" Chris announced, earning cheers from the team of six. "Which means…" Chris began, turning towards the losers.

"Damnit!" Edith groaned, stomping her foot angrily against the ground.

"Also, I would like to make an announcement!" Chris inturupted. "The interns have finished second class!" He explained.

"Second class?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, second class" Chris answered. "Second Class is better than Economy Class, but worse than First Class" He explained. "Team I am Super Duper Hot, you will get to stay there for placing second! And Team Amazon…" He began, turning towards the losers. "You will not only be staying in economy alone, but you will have to eliminate a member of your team tonight!" Chris declared, before laughing.

**Confessional (Edith/JJ)**

**Edith**

"Well, we know that Lauren screwed us up! So now the targets off my back for the elimination tonight! Well… hopefully I won't be eliminated"

**SHIFT**

**JJ**

"Did… Did Ali take the spot in the carriage so that I wouldn't have to?" JJ pondered, tapping his chin. "I guess she does care…" He sighed. "It's too bad that I just can't bring myself to get back into a relationship… I'm just so scared…. What if I get hurt… What if I hurt her again, like I did during the finale?"

**Confessional over (Edith/JJ)**

The Nerd stepped out of the confessional, hunched over. Lauren, who was waiting to use the confessional next, glared at him suspiciously.

**Confessional (Lauren)**

**Lauren**

"I overheard JJ's confessional just now, by accident of course" Lauren explained, an angered expression on her face. "I can't believe the strife he's putting Ali through, even though he likes her still! He's not getting away with hurting my best friend!"

**Confessional Over (Lauren)**

Walking back into economy, JJ was pulled to the side, just out of view.

"Get away from me Sierra-" JJ cried out, before Lauren cupped her hand over his mouth to silence him. "Oh, it's just you" JJ sighed in relief once I realized it was Lauren. "Soooo, why did you freak me out like that?" JJ inquired.

"Oh nothing" Lauren answered sarcastically. "Just wanted to ask why you're hurting Ali"

"You are the one who hit her with a curling iron" JJ pointed out.

"I meant emotionally!" Lauren elaborated.

"Wait, how do you-"

"I accidently heard you in the confessional" Lauren answered. "So I'll just cut to the chase" The skater began. "Either you vote for Edith tonight AND tell Ali the truth about your feelings and about the finale!" She offered. "Or I tell Ali the truth myself!"

"F-fine!" JJ stammered, in shock at what Lauren was doing. "I'll tell Ali after the vote!"

**Confessional (Lauren)**

**Lauren**

"Since I already have Maddi and Ali's vote, I should be safe… not sure about Sam though… she's the wild card" She pondered, chewing on her finger nail nervously. "There's no reason to worry now that I've got JJ's vote!"

**Confessional over (Lauren)**

Team Amazon was gathered in the elimination room for the first time, and the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. "Welcome, Team Amazon, to your first ever elimination ceremony!" Chris began. "Just stamp the passport of the person you want gone!" He explained. "Let's wrap this all up!"

**FLASH**

"Hmmmm, interesting!" Chris announced, sifting through the votes. "Alright! I have six I Heart New York tee-shirts on this platter!" the host explained. "If you do not receive one, you will be forced to take the Drop of Shame, and lose your chance at the million dollars!" He finished. "The following are safe!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"JJ"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…'

…

…

….

…

…

"Sierra!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

….

..

…

…

…

…

"Sam"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…'

…

…

….

…

…

"Ali"

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

"And Maddi!" Chris finished, throwing the second to last shirt towards the goth, who just didn't give one. "Lauren, Edith!" The Host began again, eyeing the two with a smirk. "One of you is going home! And that person is…"

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…'

…

…

….

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…'

…

…

….

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…'

…

…

….

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…'

…

…

….

…

…

"Edith, you are safe!" Chris announced, tossing the delinquent the final shirt. "Lauren, you are done!" He told her.

"JJ, you knew our deal!" Lauren growled as she grabbed the parachute. "Well fine then, I'll just reveal your secret then!" She declared, grabbing the parachute. "JJ has been… AHHHHHH!" Lauren cried as JJ attempted to push her out of the plane, though she caught him and began wrestling. "He… He…" Lauren grunted, unable to focus between the wrestling and revealing JJ's secret.

"I… I won't let you reveal my secret!" The nerd growled, desperately trying to get Lauren off the plane. "Its.. It's not for you to decide!" He exclaimed, pushing harder

"He is" Lauren grunted, cut off by JJ shoving her again. "He… is... ly-YYYYYYYYYIINNNNGGG!" She screamed as JJ overpowered her and pushed the skater out of the plane.

"That… was close!" JJ sighed, wiping sweat off of his forehead, turning to see his team giving him quizzical looks. "Ahahaha" JJ laughed sheepishly.

**Confessional (Maddi/Sierra)**

**Maddi**

"Okay, what the hell was that?" The goth asked, still trying to figure what had gone on between the two. "What is JJ trying to hide?"

**SHIFT**

**Sierra**

"JJ has a secret he's hiding?" Sierra asked in disbelief. "OMGGGGG!" She squealed. "I can't wait to figure out what it is! I'm gonna watch his every movement! Even in the bathroom… hehehehe!"

**Confessional over (Maddi/Sierra)**

"Oh, and I have one more twist for you all!" Chris announced, earning gasps from the Amazons. "To add insult to injury… one member of your team is going to Team Victory! Namely, JJ!" He declared, causing said contestant to almost faint.

"JJ… is on another team now?" Ali asked in disbelief.

"JJ, NOOOOOOOO!" Sierra exclaimed, falling to her knees, throwing her arms up in the air in despair.

"Yep!" Chris answered optimistically. "Isn't that fun?" He asked rhetorically. Leaving the six team members in shock, the host turned towards the camera.

"Only 15 contestants remain! And the drama is only heating up!" Chris began. "How will JJ fare on his new team? Will Team Amazon manage to come back from this huge setback?" He asked. "Find out the answers to all this and more, when we return, with TOTAL… DRAMA… WORLD TOUUUUR!" He sang as the screen went black.

**Now, my reasoning for getting rid of Lauren; It was either her or Maddi, and I felt like writing Maddi more. She has lots of friends, so I had to have her go a bit over the edge there in order to get her eliminated. But I'll be honest, Lauren has always been a bit over the edge, especially in the heat of the game. **

**Reasoning for changing JJ's team: I honestly just feel like it will slow down the JJ and Ali moments, which will allow for more development of others for a little while.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to reveiw, favorite and follow! CYA!**

**Current Team Status**

**Team (Not) Victory:** **Michael, Brendan, and Garret**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot:** **Alejandro, Connor, Drew, Paige, Mathew, and Cameron**

**Team Amazon:** **Ali, Edith, Sam, Sierra, Maddi**

**Team Eliminated (In order): ****Jaden, Dawn, Mark, Bella, Monaco, and Lauren**


	10. Episode 7: Trip Down Nostalgia Lane Pt1

**Wow, another quick update! and 5000 words too. That's a SLIGHT bit more than what I usually do for the non-challenge related chapters. But as usual, I really hope you enjoy the story! I really do put a lot of time and effort into this, so feedback is really appreciated! **

**Also, I would like to give a shoutout to TheGothGal2323, created fanart for my story. I recomend checking out her profile here, on , and her profile on Deviantart. Its really good work and I recomend taking a look at it!**

**Now, grab some popcorn, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

**Total Drama World Tour**

**Episode 7: Trip Down Nostalgia Lane**

**Part 1**

"Last time, on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris began, a flashback of the previous episode playing. "With Bella gone, Team Victory made great strides on our latest local; New York City!" He explained, clips of Team Victory showing their newfound joy. "The first challenge really took alot out of our teams, and one got the best boob job ever!" Chris laughed, as a clip of JJ getting sucked into lady liberties breast. "After getting fimiliar with New York's sewer systems, one member from each team sported dresses that expressed their team spirit!" Chris continued with enthusiasm. "Edith put her and Mathew's relationship on hold, and Lauren jinxed her own team! But the most surprising part was that Team Victory, actually had a victory! And after Lauren lost the challenge for her team and freaked the hell out of JJ, she got booted off the plane! And in one final twist, I moved JJ to Team Victory!" Chris finished, the flashbacks ending.

"Only fifteen remain! Who will be the next to take the blame?" Chris asked. "Will JJ fare well on his new team? How will Team Amazon cope with losing two team members?" The host continued. "Find out on this thrilling episode, of Total… Drama… WORLD TOOOOUUUUR!" He sang.

I**NTRO THEME**

**TITLE SEQUENCE PLAYS**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbing facts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by an irritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Sam flirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answers plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco and Brendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garret falls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are freezing in the artic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandro walks up and rips his shirt off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealous Connor by himself with his mouth agape.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the former couple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, and takes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Ali sighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyramyd doing the can-can(What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They all fly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides the jumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky, unable to get his parachute out.

**Title Theme over**

In first class, JJ is sleeping soundly, his headset on, and his laptop moniter still flickering, indicating it was still on. Awaking, his eyes fluttered open, revealing a first class. "No signs of my clothes being removed?" JJ wondered, looking over his pajamas. Smelling his shirt, his eyes flew wide with realization. "No overpowering perfume? YIPIE!" JJ exclaimed, flying out of his seat. "Sierra left me alone…. Oh wait" JJ remembered.

**Confessional (JJ)**

**JJ**

"Right, I'm on a new team!" JJ reminded himself. "Well, either way, Sierra's not here! To be honest, being around so many girls is… frustrating at times. Kinda felt uncomfortable a lot of the time. At least now I'll have some guys to talk to!"

**Confessional over (JJ)**

Now dressed in his usual attire; An unbuttoned short sleeve shirt with a white tee underneath, and blue jeans, JJ made his way to the table, where he found his three teammates chowing down on breakfast.

"Hey JJ, welcome to the team!" Brendan greeted the new member of 'team guy'. He wore his yellow shorts and his signiture red hoodie, his bright blonde hair a mess. "Have a seat m8!" he offered, gesturing to the seat next to him. "Must have been hell hanging out with only girls" Brendan speculated.

"I could say the same about having to hang out with Bella" the nerd replied, earning grins from his new team.

"Yo man, it's good to be on the same team again!" Michael greeted JJ, offering a fist bump, which he accepted. "This time, it's just us good guys!" He declared, leaning back in his seat, his hands resting on the back of his head.

"You've got that right" Garret agreed after swallowing a mouthful of bacon. "We don't have Bella, Mark, or Mathew to terrorize us now!"

"It's good to be around friends again is all I can say!" JJ replied, taking a large bite of eggs, before immediatly spitting them out. "Ew! How did I forget I hate eggs?" He asked, earning chuckles from Garret, Brendan, and Michael.

**Confessional (Brendan)**

**Brendan**

"Me and JJ, despite not interacting much on camera, are actually good friends" The gamer explained. "Me and him blasted zombies all night this one time! We died eventually, but hell if it wasn't intense!"

**Confessional over (Brendan)**

"And that's how I led my team to victory!" Michael concluded, telling a story about one of his many sports teams. "That was the day I realized I would need an extra room for all the trophies I was winnin'!" He joked, earning a laugh from the group.

"I knew you were labeled 'The Athlete' but still, you sure know what you're doing" Garret complimented the uber-jock. "A lot more than I do, anyway" He added. "Though I am pretty good at soccer" He boasted.

"Well, I have quite a few fencing trophies in my room memer's" Brendan bragged, cleaning off his fencing sabre. "And I have won a few gaming tournaments!"

"Well… I have the trophy for making it to the final four from season one" JJ pondered. "But I'm not exactly the 'winning' type, as you all know"

"Eh, you're the smartest here" Brendan reminded him, looking up.

"True, but that's more of a skill, and not a talent" JJ explained. "I guess I am pretty good at writing" He admitted before adding"I do draw a but back at home, but not that much"

"Anyone wanna play some video games or something?" Brendan suggested, gesturing towards the console set up by the First Class TV. "I'm warning you though, I'm MLG" He joked.

"Why not?" Michael decided, getting up and walking over to the couches, followed by the other three guys.

**Confessional (Garret)**

**Garret**

"You know, Chris putting JJ on our team might just be the edge we needed over the other teams" Garret pondered. "He could probably act as the brains of our operation. Combined with that, and my new found coordination, we'll be golden! I've only tripped three times in the last twenty four hours! I'm like a whole new person!"

**Confessional over (Garret)**

_**Boom! BOOM! Crash!**_ The speakers blared the sounds from Team Guy's game. All four members were focused intently, leaning forward towards the screen, eyes glued to the screen, and their fingers moving a mile a minute.

"Eat frag M8!" Brendan yelled over the speakers. A few seconds later, Michael sighed in exasperation and sat back, lowering his controller into his lap.

"How are you so good dude's?!" Michael asked, astonished by how badly Brendan and JJ were wrecking him and Garret. "This is unreal!"

"Ya' gotta go fast" JJ mocked, his eyes not leaving the screen for a second. A few seconds later Garret groaned, meaning he had been killed. "Like Sanic!" He laughed, making fun of the failing series. **(MEMES M8!)**

"Well I give up!" Garret sighed, dropping his controller to his right side and leaning back. "I don't know how you two are such a good team! It's almost unreal how fast you demolished us!"

"Hey, don't feel bad gamer" Brendan cut in. "It's only 50 kills to 3!" He mocked. "Get shreked!"

"How bout we switch up the teams?" Michael suggested, picking the controller back up. "So it's… not a complete slaughter fest, you know?"

"Why not?" Brendan suggested, changing to Michael's team, and Garret switched to JJ's. "Now maybe we'll have a fair match"

"Hey, I'm normally playing sports at school" Michael reminded the two gamers. "When I do play video games, I normally play sports games"

"Fair enough" JJ conceded. "I'm horrible at those"

"Real sports? Or video game sports?" Garret asked, confused to what he meant.

"Yes" JJ answered, only leaving Garret more confused.

**Confessional (Brendan/JJ)**

**Brendan**

"Between season 2 and this season" Brendan began, sitting on the confessional, a calm, happy look on his face. "JJ, Drew, and Me formed a gaming group. We've won like five tournaments since then. We're pretty good to say the least!"

**JJ**

"I think you should all know that I'm horrible at sports by now" JJ stated dryly. "But even if a lot of my team are sporty, its good to see we're all getting along!"

**Garret**

"Despite what everyone thinks of me" Garret began, looking into the confessional cam. "I do have some skill in sports! I play for my high school varsity soccer team. I'm not the best on the team, and I'm not even close to that level of skill, but I do play!"

**Michael**

"Man, it's awesome to see JJ happy again. After he got eliminated last season, I had to deal with him depressed and all that. But now, he seems over it now, and my man is back!"

**Confessional over (Brendan/JJ/Garret/Michael)**

In an unfamiliar area, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was lounging, or at least to them it was. The area, which is presumably second class, would definitely be considered a few steps up from Economy class. It was sporting a lighter blue color scheme, with some white mixed in here or there. There were actual seats, which were reminiscent to regular sized dark blue plane seats, with small armrests, and painfully small movie screens on the back of each, which would give someone a neck cramp straining to look at. The seats were arranged in rows of two on either side of the isle, going down all the way to the exit, equaling about 12 seats. Above there was a compartment to store luggage, which were mostly occupied by Paige.

"Mind if I sit here chica?" Alejandro asked Paige, lowering himself into the empty seat next to the actress, who was reading a magazine provided by the flight attendants.

"I don't think you're giving me a choice anyway" Paige deadpanned, rolling her eyes, not looking up from her magazine. "What do you want?" She asked harshly after a few seconds.

"Que?" Alejandro asked, taken aback by Paige's harsh words. "What could possibly be the problem?"

Paige again rolled her eyes and put her magazine down, and glared at her latin ally. "What's wrong is the fact that we haven't done a single thing since we formed our alliance!" She complained, a piercing glare shooting from her eyes into Alejandro's.

"Actually, I've set up Bella's and Dawn's eliminations" Alejandro reminded her. "We must use patience chica, if we are to crush these peasants like ants!" He explained, a sinister enthusiasm echoing from his voice.

"But still, we're not gonna make a move?" Paige questioned. "Team Amazon is in shambles! JJ is on the other team and Lauren's been eliminated!" She pointed out. "We have the perfect opportunity to get rid of their strongest members!"

"Hmmmm, interesting" Alejandro pondered, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "But who exactly do you have in mind?" He questioned.

Paige leaned over and whispered something into his ear, which was audible only to Alejandro.

**Confessional (Alejandro/Paige)**

**Alejandro**

"Yes… Paige is right!" Alejandro agreed, rubbing his hands together. "Right now is the perfect time to eliminate _that person!_"

**Paige**

"Its honestly simple thinking!" Paige stated. "I mean, when you think about what happened to the Amazons, and who would be the most affected, it all just clicks!" She explains. "I am like, _such_ a genious! Hold the applause!"

**Confessional over (Alejandro/Paige)**

"Hey Connor" Drew greeted the brit, who was constantly switching between sitting in his seat and reading a book, and pacing the aisle. "Is something wrong?" The feeble boy asked.

"Yes, yes, everything's all jolly" Connor answered abruptly, unable to focus on his book.

"Ummm, that wasn't very convincing" Drew stated, looking down at Connor with worry.

"He's been like this since last night" Cameron chimed in, looking up from his textbook, which was filled with advanced terms that would make a normal person's head spin. "Since exactly 7:33 when Chris announced Lauren had been eliminated" He specified.

"Ok then…" Drew replied. "Maybe it's cause Lauren was eliminated? After all, she is his girlfriend" he suggested, unaware of Connor, who looked down at the floor. Remembering that Connor was right there, Drew's face paled when he realized what he did. "Oh, um, Sorry C-"

"It's f-fine" Connor assured him, though not convincingly. "It m-makes no d-difference whether she is gone…" He trailed off, attempting to show confidence to his teammates. "We had made an agreement to postpone our affairs until the close of this competition!" he lied.

"Ok then, if you say so" Drew shrugged. "Sorry to bother you he apologized before leaving. Due to his lesser social ability, he did not notice the nervous ticks in his friend's voice.

**Confessional (Connor/Drew)**

**Connor**

The brit sighed, his normal, uptight posture failing him as he slumped forward. "Lauren, my dear… I miss you!" He spoke into the camera. "But I must not worry my mates! I can't let them fuss over me!"

**Drew**

"It's good to see Connor is holding up!" Drew smiled. "the last seasons he let his emotions get in the way, and it didn't end well for him!" He states, before thinking for a second. "Speaking of girlfriends… I should probably visit Maddi in Economy Class! I haven't been able to talk to her much since the game began…"

**Confessional Over (Connor/Drew)**

Near the entrance to second class, Mathew was napping, his hands resting on the side of the seat. Even when he was sleeping, he had a condescending look plastered across his face.

"Psst! Psst!" A female voice called quietly from behind the entrance. Mathew just didn't seem to notice, continue his nap without a care in the world.

"Mathew!" The voice called out. "Mathew!" They called out again, in a fruitless attempt to get his attention. "You've gotta be kidding me!" The voice groaned. When the camera showed her hiding behind the wall, it was shown to be Sam. She wore her normal attire of green scout cargo pants, and her red tee, which clung to her body loosely, still showing off her curves slightly, but not too much, and her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. "I'm starving!"Sam groaned, holding her stomach, which was growling furiously.

**Confessional (Sam)**

**Sam**

"I can't believe that he forgot about our deal the moment I had lost a challenge!" The female scout pouted, anger welling up in her freckled cheeks. "I'm going to have a _serious_ talk with him later!" She growled into the camera.

**Confessional over (Sam)**

Sam stormed back into economy class, seething with anger. Her blue eyes contrasted with her red face, burning with her frustration. "Sam, are… are you alright?" Ali asked as she watched the scout storm into the room.

"She's basically got steam coming out of her ears" Maddi pointed out. "I think you don't need to ask that to know how she's feeling" She deadpanned, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"Fine then" Ali replied. "What is the problem Sam?" She rephrased, giving Maddi a look that said 'Really?'.

"None of your business!" Sam snapped, sitting down on the opposite bench across from the rest of her team. This shocked her fellow competitors. Sam was never one who snapped at people. Normally she showed kindness and understanding. This was not so much the case in this situation.

"Woah… Sam…" Ali stammered, taken aback by this shocking behavior. "I didn't mean to be invasive" She sighed sadly, gazing down at her shoes.

"C'mon Sam, you know Ali's already upset from the elimination last night, which you played quite a large role in" Maddi questioned, glaring at the infuriated teen across from her. "Cut her some slack!"

"Hey, don't think I liked eliminating Lauren, okay!" Sam retorted. "She's the one who lost us the challenge though! And its not my fault her ex got sent to the other team!"

"You could at least be nice!" Maddi stated, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Grrrr" Sam growled, crossing her arms and looking away.

**Confessional (Maddi/Sam/Ali)**

**Maddi**

"What the hell was that?!" Maddi asked. "I get that I can be harsh at times, but I'm only harsh when they deserve it!" She explained. "Lashing out at me and Ali for no reason at all? That's just cruel! Ali was even trying to help!" She scoffed.

**Sam**

"I know… I lost it there" Sam sighed sadly, slouching forwards and holding her arm, as if her entire body were consumed with shame. "I… I have anger issues. I've always had them since I was a kid" She explained. "I'm normally nice and sweet… but when I do get angry I just lose it… I do try to keep it under control, but it never works!"

**Ali**

"It's… It's… horrible" Ali admitted. "I lost JJ and Lauren… Two of the most important people to me!" She cried, tears flowing down her face. "I know I may seem weak…" She continued, more tears continuing. "Not only does JJ not like me anymore… but now I've lost my main source of support…"

**Confessional over (Maddi/Sam/Ali)**

"Hey Maddi!" Drew greeted his girlfriend, who was still comforting Ali.

"Oh, hey Drew" The goth greeted, looking up towards her boyfriend, who sat down next to her. "How have you been?" She asked, turning her body to face him, and kissing him hello.

"Fine" Drew replied after breaking the kiss, grinning idiotically at Maddi. "Besides Mathew, I have a pretty trustworthy team, full of nice people" He explained. "Though Connor's acting a bit strange…"

"His girlfriend was eliminated" Maddi deadpanned.

"But he told me it had nothing to with it" Drew explained, causing Maddi to face palm.

**Confessional (Maddi)**

**Maddi**

"I love him to death" Maddi stated bluntly. "But man can he be socially awkward!"

**Confessional over (Maddi)**

"He could have lied so you didn't worry about him" Maddi put it bluntly. "Actually, he did. Either that… or he doesn't care about Lauren" She suggested sarcastically.

"When you put it like that…" Dre pondered, tapping his chin. "I can't believe he would lie to Lauren like that!" He blurted out angrily.

"Drew. I was being sarcastic" Maddi deadpanned, facepalming yet again.

"Oh, right" Drew replied sheepishly, a blush appearing on his face. "You do tend to be sarcastic sometimes" He remembered, causing Maddi to sigh in exasperation.

"Sometimes… I don't even" Maddi laughed, slightly baffled by her boyfriends social inabilities.

**FLASH**

The Total Drama Jumbo jet began descending through the air, the angle at which it faced turning towards the ground slowly. The massive jet was just out of sight when the camera revealed where they were landing from a distance. It was an island in a lake, with a small, wooden dock that led to a crummy summer camp, which was surrounded by a forest brimming with life, from hill to hill, only breaking towards the top of a thousand foot cliff.

Camp Wawanakwa.

**FLASH**

The contestants shuffled off of the plane, exchanging confused looks as they stared at the familiar setting.

"W-Why are we back here?!" Garret stammered, quaking in his boots, looking around at the peaceful, tranquil environment they were in, like it was hell itself.

"I have some bad memories of this place" Mathew grunted, crossing his arms, displeased. "Scratch that" He corrected himself. "I ONLY have bad memories of this place" The scout insisted.

"You're only saying that cause you lost" Drew replied, earning a harsh glare from the larger teen.

"Well, I have essentially no memories at this God-forsaken place, thank my lucky stars" Maddi stated. A few others grunted in agreement. Specifically Brendan and Garret, who had been eliminated in the early rounds.

"Well, it wasn't _THAT_ bad" Michael disagreed, earning quizzical looks from well… everyone. "What? I made a lot of friends and I won the million!" He reminded them. A few murmured in agreement, recalling a few good memories that took place on this island.

"It's good to hear SOMEONE enjoyed being on the legendary first season!" Chris griped, walking off the plane and down the ramp. "Everyone, head towards the top of the cliff, where we will begin today's challenge!" He ordered.

**Confessional (Paige)**

**Paige**

"This seems like it's gonna be _SUPER_ original" Paige groaned, rolling her eyes. "But I've gotta keep up my cute, kind facade, so I can't complain too much around the others… This sucks!" She pouted. "But there's a million dollars for me if I can just suck it up and deal with all these imbeciles for a few weeks!" She reminded herself. "I can do this! This is what your acting training was all about Paige!" She chanted to herself.

**Confessional over (Paige)**

The teams had finally made it to the top of the cliff, Everyone seemed to blend in, besides Sam, who was holding a small red cooler in her hands. Cameron, dragged himself over the the hill, finally catching up with the rest of the team, entirely due to his puny and fragile frame. The African American fell on his, face, his exhaustion getting the better of him.

"Need… Dihydrogen monoxide!" Cameron wheezed, earning a series of confused looks from the other contestants.

**Confessional (Cameron)**

**Cameron**

"Dihydrogen monoxide is the scientific name for water" Cameron explained. "I guess not everyone grew up reading chemistry textbooks instead of picture books…" He sighed.

**Confessional over (Cameron)**

"Cameron!" Sam gasped, setting down the cooler she was holding, and walking briskly over to the downed contestant. "I need my water cooler!" She called over to her team. Near where she was standing before, there was a cooler with water in it.

"Helping the enemy? Really?" Edith asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows in suspicion. "I thought you were competitive" She said, handing Sam the water cooler, much to Edith's chargian.

"I am competitive" Sam replied, glaring at her brutal teammate. "But, I don't like winning if it was an unfair victory. There's nothing to gain from winning if you won 'cause of a handicap" She explained, pouring water into the Bubble Boy's mouth, slowly reviving him.

"What an idiot" Edith muttered to Mathew, who just returned her words with a skepticle look. "Wait, you agree with her?" Edith asked in shock.

"Wasn't our relationship suspended during the competition?" Mathew asked, his voice brimming with hostility, before walking away.

**Confessional (Mathew/Edith)**

**Mathew**

"To be honest, I kinda agree with Sam…" Mathew admitted, rubbing the back of his head, looking down to the side, an unsure look on his face. "It's made me think about my past victories… like when I would do anything to win the million" He explained, before realizing what he was saying, his eyes going wide. "B-b-but its not like I'm changing! There's no way Sa-I mean anyone could make me think diferently!"

**Edith**

"Just cause I suspended our relationship, doesn't mean that we can't joke around or something" Edith stated, rolling her eyes. "It just seems like we're gonna fight more and more often at this rate. Oh yeah, we aren't a stable couple" The delinquent explained. "It's not exactly a suprise, considering we're polar opposites. He's a total square! But he is hot, and that's the only real upside"

**Confessional over (Mathew/Edith)**

"Are you all hyped for today's nostalgic challenge?" Chris asked rhetorically, flying up to the cliff with his jetpack.

"Yeah, suuuure" Maddi replied, sarcasm literally gushing out of her words.

"Well you will be soon!" Chris promised. "Today, each team will complete a gauntlet of challenges that spans the entire island" He began explaining. "FIrst, each team will dive off of the cliff into shark infested waters, where you will attempt to grab a clue! Each clue is different though, and will lead your team to different locations and different challenges!" He continued, peeking the interests of a few contestants, namely Sam, Alejandro, Mathew, Michael, and Edith; Those of which had a natrually competitive nature about them.

"So each team will be competing in different challenges?" Alejandro asked, paitently waiting for clarification from the sadistic host.

"Correctamundo" Chris answered, nodding his chisled head. "Each challenge will provide you with a clue, which will lead you to the next challenge!" Chris continued, looking over all of the contestants with a sinister excitement, that worried those who noticed. "You will complete a total of four challenges, and the final clue will lead you to the final destination! Then you must race to that location with _ALL_ of your clues in order to complete the challenge!" He finished. "Any final questions?" Chris inquired, looking around.

"Yeah" Garret spoke up. "So we'll be…" Garret gulped nervously. "Diving over this cliff again… for our first clue?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah!" Chris answered. "But you forgot to mention the super rare, man eating fresh water sharks!" He commented, stiffling a laugh as Garret's face was contorted with fear.

**Confessional (Garret)**

"Yeah, I was trying to _NOT _focus on the idea that I might die a horrible, gruesome death" Garret admitted. "But that's okay, it's not like I'm scared out of my wits anyway"

**Confessional Over (Garret)**

"Alright! Let's get moving!" Chris announced. "On your marks… get set…" He counted down. For Team Amazon, Edith was diving first, and was leaning forward in anticipation, on her toes, raring to go. Alejandro was the same, more than ready to go, while Michael stretched leasurly, as if this challenge didn't bother him.

"GO!" Chris yelled, blowing his foghorn for a few moments. The Three diver's took off, all diving off in the order they were mentioned above.

"The challenge begins, and the drama is heating up!" Chris declared, turning towards the camera. "Who will emerge victorious? What is up with Mathew and Edith? Is Sam changing him? And the greatest question of all… WHERE IS THAT LAZY INTERN WITH MY SANDWICH!" HE screeched, causing an intern to appear suddenly, holding a platter with a sandwich and a cola. "Find out when we return, to Total Drama, World Tour!" Chris outroed, before taking a bite of his sandwich. "This isn't half bad" He admitted, his mouth full

**And there is the first part! I decided that Chris would declare Wawanakwa an exotic local, since it had to do with him… (He is Chris after all. I've finally got my plan for Mathew's development down. It was honestly extremely hard to figure out how I would implement it. I've also FINALLY worked out some kinks in the story that I had trouble with when I first drafted the charecter plots of this season. Now that I've got these annoying details out of the way, the story will be much easier to understand, and will flow a lot better in terms of even the simple sub plots.**

**Remember to review, favorite, follow, and vote for who you want to win on my profile page! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! No matter if you thought, please leave some feedback! (Though be nice about it. Telling me I suck doesn't help me get better. If you hate my writing, you should tell me what's so bad so that I can grow better at it!) I'll be back soon! See you all later!**

**Current Team Status**

**Team (Not) Victory:** **Michael, Brendan, JJ, and Garret**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot:** **Alejandro, Connor, Drew, Paige, Mathew, and Cameron**

**Team Amazon:** **Ali, Edith, Sam, Sierra, Maddi**

**Team Eliminated (In order): ****Jaden, Dawn, Mark, Bella, Monaco, and Lauren**


	11. Episode 7: Trip Down Nostalgia Lane Pt2

**Me: *walks into and see's people at a funeral and walks over. Realizes its his funeral* **

**Me: "Guy's, I'm not dead!" *Everyone turns around and stares like they've seen a ghost* "What? I can't focus on my real life without people thinking I'm dead?" XD**

**Somebody: "No. Fanfiction is your life**. **It says you sacrifice your real life when you signed up"**

**Me: "So THATS what that was… Well, the real world wasn't fun, so I'm back!"**

**Everyone: *Cheers***

**Yep everyone; I'm alive and well! I just… forgot to write… for an entire month… or something like that.**

**My Shenanigans aside, I'm glad to be writing again! So… I've been taking a creative writing class at school… and I learned about charecter traits… so prepare for everyone to be more distinct than ever (I hope). **

**Also, after making a memoir about my writing career, I've been reflecting on my experience as a writer. If you actually read the authors notes, please tell me about how I've improved as a writer over the past two years. (Well almost two years anyway) If possible, go into specifics, and then maybe tell me what I still need to improve on as a writer. **

**Well, that concludes the annoyingly long Authors Notes! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Total Drama World Tour**

**Episode 7: Trip Down Nostalgia Lane**

**Part 1**

"Welcome back!" Chris greeted, facing the camera. "When we left off, our three teams had just begun the challenge!" He recapped. "Though, this is a special challenge! We are revisiting where it all began; Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris announced with enthusiasm. "And our teams are still working on their first challenge, which will ultimatly lead them to the second challenge, and then to the finish line, where the final challenge awaits them!"

"The only reason he's doing this is because the location that we were actually traveling to cancelled" A spiteful intern interrupted, leaning onto the camera.

"It looks like I'll have _TWO_ people to throw of the plane tonight" Chris threatened, glaring at the unpaid, unnamed intern.

"Whatever" The blonde intern responded, walking away.

**FLASH**

"YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Michael cheered as he hit the water, followed by Sam and Alejandro. When the water around him cleared up, and he could see again, Michael spotted a clue. Grinning, he swam down towards the bottom, with long and swift through the water.

**Confessional (Michael)**

**Michael**

"Back home, I'm the captain of my swim team, y'know" Michael bragged, his face full of pride. "I'm also the captain of Football, Cross Country, Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, and Track and Field as well. You may wonder how I keep up with all this, but it's really simple. I'm so athletic that I train on my own, though I do attend some practices so I can learn team plays and all that"

**Confessional over (Michael)**

Michael approached the clue, only inches away from the clue, when he noticed a large shadow encompassing him and the clue in darkness. Forgetting about the clue temporarily, he turned around to see what had cast the enormous shadow. When he turned around, his confidence and bravado vanished, a dumbfounded look replacing it.

"Shit!" Michael exclaimed,his voice muffled by the water. Barely dodging the sharks outstretched jaws, the jock just managed to avoid becoming shark bait. **(SHARK BAIT WOHAHA!)**

Normally, Michael could've knocked the shark out no problem, but being caught off guard put him at a disadvantage. Dodging another hungry snap from the shark, he swam up to the surface, swimming as fast as he could towards the shore.

Watching with a pleased expression, Alejandro turned towards the clue Michael had almost gotten, and swam down towards it while the shark was preoccupied with Michael. Swimming down at a leasurly pace, the latin showed no signs of needing more oxygen as he continued downwards.

**Confessional (Alejandro)**

"The amazing, beautiful lungs of Alejandro Buerromuerto are unlike those of normal peoples" The hunk bragged. "My fine body can use all 100% of my lungs, unlike a normal humans!"

**Confessional over (Alejandro)**

Just about at the bottom, Alejandro reached for the clue, which was just in reach. Inches away, he felt himself jerked back. Looking up, he saw a shark… with arms, and legs that were just begining to grow in. Panicking, he attempted to swim out of the horrific creature's grasp, but his efforts turned up fruitless.

The shark licked his lips as he prepared for his next meal.

**Confessional (Alejandro)**

**Alejnadro**

"I have charmed both ladies and men alike" The spanard admitted. "But never have I had to charm an animal… but I must survive!"

**Confessional over (Alejandro)**

"Ah, what beautiful teeth you have!" Alejandro flirted in a desperate attempt to distract the shark. The shark was taken aback by this, but then smiled sweetly, loosening his grip on the flirt. "Would you be so kind as to let me grab the clue, sweet creature?" He asked, to which the shark nodded in reply. **(Don't ask how. Just accept it)** Grinning, he grabbed the clue and swam to the surface before the shark came back to reality. Looking back, he saw Sam looking for a clue.

"Excuse me Senor Shark" Alejandro called back. The shark looked up at the charmer, grinning. "Would you be so kind and keep that girl over there from getting a clue?" He asked politely. The shark, again, nodded his head, swimming over towards Sam with a bloodthirsty grin.

**Confessional (Alejandro)**

**Alejandro**

"Perfect!" He grinned, rubbing his palms together deviously.

**Confessional over (Alejandro)**

"GAAAH!" Sam screamed as she swam to the shore, chased by Fang. "What was that?!" She asked to no one in particulaur.

**Confessional (Chris)**

**Chris**

"I am afraid I cannot reveal who that shark is, or why it has arms and is growing legs right now" Chris declared. "Yet" He added before cackling mysteriously.

**Confessional over (Chris)**

"Yo Bred-man!" Michael called to his team mate. "Your turn bro" he told Brendan, panting from his run up the hill. "You might wanna bring your fencing sabre man… those sharks are crazy!"

"Thanks for the tip" Brendan replied, unsheathing his fencing sabre before jumping off of the cliff. "COWABUNGAAAAAA!" He yelled out on the way down, before he hit the water with a loud _**SPLASH!**_

"Mi Amigos!" Alejandro called, reaching the top of the cliff. "I have the clue!" He declared, raising the blue card in the air, earning a hearty cheer from his team.

"Well don't just stand there!" Mathew ordered. "Read the clue already!"

Opening the clue, he pulled out a slip of paper. "No trespassing. All violators will he chopped" Alejandro read, a confused expression forming. "I have no idea where that could be" The spaniard admitted.

"I…. I think I know!" Drew exclaimed in excitement turning around. "Follow me!" He called out to his team, running down the cliff. Alejandro began following the nerd first, clue in hand, proceded by Mathew; who was carrying Cameron, due to his physical inabillity, and Paige. Connor, not noticing his team had left, stood watching the clouds.

"Hurry amigo!" Alejandro called, running back for his teammate. Noticing how distant he seemed, he asked, "Are you okay Connor?"

"Huh? Oh yes, right!" Connor replied. "I was just contemplating over something!" He reassured his supposed friend, before following the others down the hill.

"I've got the clue M8's!" Brendan cheered from the bottom of the cliff after resurfacing, earning a chorus of cheers from his team. The gamer was unaware of the shadow in the water that grew closer to him. Noticing something was off, he turned around, before noticing Fang, who grinned in anticipation. "AHHHHH!" He screamed, swimming away towards the shore as Edith plunged into the water in a cannonball.

**Confessional (Brendan)**

**Brendan**

"Even for Chris, this is pretty insane!" Brendan declared, shaking in fear. "How does a shark get arms?!" He asked rhetorically. "Least it dosn't have legs… Well, right now at least it doesn't. But I think I saw some growing in…" He recalled, shuddering as he thought about the near-death encounter.

**Confessional over (Brendan)**

"What's the clue Brendan?" JJ asked, himself and the other two jogging over to meet Brendan as he arrived at the top of the cliff.

The fencer flipped the clue open, and read it aloud. "Follow the scent of sleep to the beast" He read, confusion forming across everyone's face.

"Hmmmm, lets see now…" JJ murmured aloud, thinking intensly about the clue. His eyes looked upwards, and he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Sleep… and beast…" He continued, before coming to realization. "I've got it!" He declared, making his way down the hill with a burst of energy.

"No JJ!" Sierra called after the nerd. "Don't leave me!" She cried out, her words rendering useless to slow the nerd.

"Wait up yo!" Michael called after his new team mate, followed by Brendan and Garret, who narrowly avoided tripping and falling all the way down the cliff.

**Confessional (Sierra)**

**Sierra**

"Ever since the team switch…" Sierra began. "I've missed my JJ-kins SO MUCH!" She exclaimed hysterically, holding her legs to her chest as she rocked back and forth on the confessional seat, holding back tears. "I can't take being split apart from him! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She cried.

**Confessional over (Sierra)**

"Damnit!" Edith growled as she resurfaced with clue in hand. The delinquents annoyance intesified further, watching the all-male team leave her team in the dust. Fang attempted to sneak up behind her, but Edith simply backhanded the shark out of anger and swam to shore, her glare, full of detirmination. Sam's strokes were moving her at an inhuman pace, back to the beach, leaving nothing to chance.

"We are not coming in last today!" Edith declared, sprinting up the steep hill.

**Confessional (Edith/JJ)**

**Edith**

"What the hell is going on?!" The delinquent questioned furiously, her hands clenched tightly together. The teens hands grew a deep shade of red as her grip grew tighter and tighter, as if she wanted to squeeze all of her frustration out of her. "Up until New York, we've been winning every challenge! And now it seems we've swapped places with Team Not Victory! Seriously! WHAT THE HELL?!" The delinquent roared, before punching the camera, which sent it to static.

**JJ**

The nerd walked into the confessional, only to see the camera screen cracked. "It seems Edith was here before me" He assumed, shrugging his shoulders and walking off.

**Confessional over (Edith/JJ)**

"What's the clue?" Sam inquired hastily as Edith finally reached the top of the cliff, beads of sweat forming at her hairline.

"You… read it…" She panted, before setting herself down to catch her breath.

flipping the clue open, the female scouts eyes scanned the card. "Ok, so… the clue states 'Did that tire you out? Why not take a nap?" She read, leaving everyone, even herself, with quizical looks.

"Ummmm…. damnit!" Maddi groaned, rubbing her temples. "I can't figure it out!"

"Maybe" Sierra chimed in. "It's the cabins!" She suggested enthusisastically, tapping into her superfan knowledge. "That is where you would take a nap!"

"That… Makes sense" Edith agreed, still catching her breath.

**Confessional (Maddi/Sierra)**

**Maddi**

"When you think about it, Sierra is probably the strongest player on our team…" the goth stated, looking up with her arms crossed. "Crazy as she is, you gotta give her credit for how strong of a player she is"

**Sierra**

"I know EVERYTHING about Total Drama!" Sierra stated proudly, as if she was bragging. "I've watched every episodes like, 15 times! And I got the deluxe editions for BOTH seasons" She explained, pulling out two Total Drama Collecter's editions. "So of course I know everything about this island!"

**Confessional over (Maddi/Sierra)**

The view was now at the mess hall. There was no one there, and it looked the same as ever; at least on the outside. The paint job remained crappy as ever, with paint chipping of at certian points, and untrimmed bushes surounding the hall. "So… how do you suppose we're going to get in?" Drew asked Alejandro, sticking their heads out of the bush in front, followed by the rest of their team.

"Getting in will be the easy part" Alejandro reassured him. "It is our local chef who we must be worried about" He explained. "Me must approach this with caution!"

"Thats a great idea Alejandro!" Paige sighed contently, obviouslt acting. "We should just work together!

"But how do we get past him?" Mathew argued. "The only person skilled enough in martial arts to take him on is Monaco, and I doubt we'll get her help" He groaned.

"Maybe in a one on one" Alejandro argreed. "But not even he could defend against all of us"

"Ummm, I'd rather not put myself at risk of death, considering how much force he can exert without a weapon" Cameron interjected, though he was ignored.

"I'll do it" Drew volunteered halfheartedly, walking foreward. Everyone looked at him with looks of shock and awe, unable to believe what the frail boy had just volunteered to do.

**Confessional (Drew)**

**Drew**

"I'll be completely honest here. I want to contribute something to this team today" He admitted. "I need to prove that I'm worth something, and that what I do will help us!"

**Confessional Over (Drew)**

Team Victory had just arrived at the bear cave, and peeked in from the cover of a large boulder, which gave the four a false sense of security.

"Don't worry guys!" Michael reassured the other three, standing up and brushing the dust off of his jeans. "I'll have that clue out faster than I can run a mile!" He declared.

"Na-uh-uh!" Chris interjected through the loud speaker systems, which were suprisingly functional. "Each team must use EVERY member before someone can go again!" Chris informed them.

"You're just making up rules as you go!" JJ complained.

"And that susprises you?" Chris deadpanned. "JJ, as punishment for speaking out against me, YOU will grab the ticket for your team!" He announced. "In fact… why don't we have a song!" The sadistic host suggested, as a fimiliar ding sounded.

"God Damnit" JJ replied.

**Song (Don't get Eaten! (Or Chopped)**

**JJ: "I'm probably gonna piss my pants!"(Looks nervously into the cave, where the bear is resting) "But I gotta get this clue!"**

**Michael: "I know you got this man!" **he sang, patting JJ on the back reassuringly. "**You know what you gotta doooooo!"**

**Alejandro: "Come Amigos, We've got this now!" **He encouraged his team as they began executing Connors plan at the mess hall. "**Sweet senorita; don't frown!" **He sang to Paige, who looked around nervously, holding her hands together.

**Drew: "Cause we know what need to do!"** He sang as he began sneaking in. "**We must take Chef doooown!"**

**JJ: "I may be small, but I'll stand tall!"** He sang quietly as he tippie toed his way into the bear lair. "**And I know what I need to do!"** He declared. "**Not get mauled!"**

**Drew: "Get chopped up small!"**

**Drew and JJ (Splitscreen): We gotta get that cluuuueee!" **

**Garret: "Just a little bit more!"** The Clutz sang out. "**That clue is basically laid out on the floor!"**

**Brendan: "C'mon man! Don't jinx it!"** He warned in song.

**Paige: "Maybe Chef isn't here?"** She assumed. "**Least his yelling won't destroy my ear!"**

**Mathew: "Hey don't jinx it!"** He warned in a similar fashion to Brendan.

**Edith: "I can't beleive that were in last!" **The delinquent sang. "**I'm not gonna let myself lose agaaain!"**

**Ali: "C'mon! We got put our losses in the paaaaast!"**

**Drew: "I've just about got it!"** The brit sung triupmhantly as he came close to where the clue was, on Chef's cutting board, with a hatchet stuck in the wood right next to it.

**JJ: "This clue is as good as mineeeee!" **He sang, just feet away from where the bear slept, the clue attached to its fur.

**Drew and JJ (Splitscreen): "Cause I know what I needed to do!"** They sang in unison, just about to grab the clue. "**Not chopped!"** Drew sang. "**Not mauled!" **JJ sang. "**I know… I know… what I needed TO DOOOOOOOOO- WHAAAGGGHH!" **They exclaimed as they picked up the clue. Behind Drew, Chef appeared, pulling the hatchet out of the cutting board he was focused on.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The nerd yelled, falling back, and attempting to scramble back up.

"No one… steals from MY kitchen!" The Ex-army man declared, walking closer to the invader with the hatchet in hand.

On JJ's end, the bear hadn't woken up, but he had befallen a worse obsticle…

The bear had hugged him like a stuffed animal, and squeezed the nerd close to him.

"Will anyone survive the second challenge?" Chris asked. "Will Team Amazon be able to catch up to the two frontrunners? Or will they begin a tragic losing streak? Find out when we return! With more TOTAL… DRAMA… WORLD TOUR!"

"HEEELP!" JJ cried out, furiously struggling fruitlessly against the large beast in an effort to escape its god-like grip, which had now shifted into what resembled a headlock.

"No help is allowed!" Chris cut in quickly, before cutting out just as fast.

"Well, shit!" Michael cursed, kicking the ground. "Of course we're gonna be stuck here!" He griped, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "I'm sick of losing this game!"

Garret and Brendan looked at each other and gulped nervously. When Michael got angry (Which was rare) He REALLY got angry.

**Confessional (JJ/Garret)**

**JJ**

"I've been put in a head lock by MANY people with the physique of a bear" The nerd admitted. "But a real bear? Really?" He asked sarcastically to no one in particular.

**Brendan**

"When you encounter an angry Michael…" Brendan trailed off, looking for the right words. "Lets just say he needs more than a snickers to get him back to being normal again"

**Confessional Over (JJ/Brendan)**

The nerd continued to wiggle within the grasp of the bear, who was grinning dreamily within its sleep, tightening its grip every once and awhile, causing JJ to wriggle around even more. More time passed, and outside of the cave, Michael was pacing back and forth, leaving a trail of fire where he stepped.

"Someone help…" JJ whimpered. "Please" He pleaded desperatly.

"But we can't help you until you complete the challenge or give up and come back out here" Brendan reminded his friend with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry m8"

"Complete the challenge…" JJ pondered, thinking hard. Suddenly, he grinned confidently, and using his free arm, he took the clue from the bear's fur. "Guys!" JJ called in a hushed tone, holding up the clue. He drew his arm back, and sent the clue forward throwugh the air, spinning as it rose and landed right outside the cave.

"Well, the clues technically been stolen…" Chris admitted. "Fine, you complete the second challenge!" The sadistic host conceded. "There, happy?" He pouted.

"Stand back boys!" Michael ordered with a frightening smirk, cracking his knuckles, and making his way over to the bear that held his teammate hostage. "I've got this!" He declared as he grabbed the ear of the sleeping bear, and lifted it in the air, shocking it awake, as well as drop JJ. It growled at Michael, who was unfazed, and simply growled back, causing it to flee, whimpering in fear.

_**FLASH**_

"Yo'all gonna regret sneakin' on in 'ere!" Chef threatened Drew, who clutched the clue to his chest as he crawled backwards, still on the ground with his back to the floor.

"Merci!" Drew pleaded, his back finally hitting a kitchen cabinet, leaving him nowhere left to go.

"There no mercy in dis world fer' those who vandilize the sactety of MY KITCHEN!" The former soldier roared, bringing his arm up, ready to strike down at him with full force. The african american's grasp tightened around the hatchet, as if he were afriad of it slipping out. "You gonna die son!" He growled, before cackling maniacly. Drew would do nothing but watch helplessly as he brought the hatchet down from its position above his head. He closed his eyes, turned away, and braced for impact...

That never came.

After a few seconds of being tensed and preparing for death, giving his final prayers and such, he thought something was off, and opened his eyes slowly, and in front of him, was a sight to behold!

Monaco had Chef in a choke hold!

"DID SOMEBODY MENTION THE GREAT MONACO?!" The psycho hose beast asked, eyeing everyone suspisously with her crazy look of hers.

**Confessional (Mathew)**

**Mathew**

The scout sighed and facepalmed. "I- How… Why?!" Mathew choked, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

**Confessional Over (Mathew)**

"What could you be doing here chica?" Alejandro asked Monaco cautously, who was currently standing on Chef's uncouncous body. "I thought you were eliminated"

"NO ONE CAN CONSTRAIN…. THE GREAT MONACO!" The red haired teen answered, not clarifying everything, confusing everyone further.

"Well that sure explained alot" Mathew snarked.

"Do not harp on her" Connor snapped at his ungrateful teammate. "She just saved Drew's life! We owe her a debt to great for money!" He declared.

"Th-thanks Monaco" Drew thanked the eliminated contestanrt, who helped him to his feet. "You really saved my but there!"

"Coolio's dudio!" Monaco replied, completely ruining moment, and jumping out of the window, into the unknown.

"The final clue is 'Head to the place of ultimate judgement" Alejandro read, picking up the clue where Drew dropped

"It's o-o-obviously the bonfire pit" Drew spoke up after a moment of silence. "You would have to be an idiot not to think of that immediatly" He added, not realizing what he said, earning glares from Mathew and Paige.

**Confessional (Monaco/Drew/Chef)**

**Monaco**

"The only reason I was there was 'cause I know Cheffy has a stash of fried carrots! Then I saw good 'ol itty nerdy and Chef. He says funny things! I wonder how it sounds when his mouth is full?..." She babbled, stopping to think about her insane idea. "But yeah! Boom! Cheffy down!"

**Drew**

"Maybe I say things that rub off the wrong way…" Drew admitted sheepishly. "I don't mean to offend people… it just kinda… comes out" he explained.

**Chef**

"I wasn't ACTUALLY gonna kill him!" Chef claimed. "It was a fake hatchet that would knock him out using some knock-out powder, and there would be some fake blood so they thought he died! And then I would bring 'em back to the plane!" He explained, before bringing the weapon close to the camera. "See! It even says it's a dummy prank!" He insisted, pointing to text on the handle that said "Copyright Pranko Industries". "Idiots!" Chef grumbled.

**Confessional over (Monaco/Chef/Drew)**

"Finally!" Edith grunted, finally making it to the cabins dropping to her knees, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she attempted to recover from all the running she had done. She was soon followed by Sam, Ali, Sierra, and finally Maddi, who were all breathing heavily.

"All we have to do is search the cabin for the clue?" Maddi thought aloud. "Seems a little too easy for Chris" she remarked, crossing her arms and eyeing the cabins suspisously. "Don't do anything stupid" The goth advised sternly to the group, though the goths glare rested on Edith.

"Hey! I might be hot-headed, but I'm not an idiot!" Edith protested, crossing her arms defensively and looking away.

"C'mon, stop this!" Ali urged the two enemies, who were glaring at each other. "We can't be fightin-"

"Maybe, but that dosen't mean you're not reckless, Little Miss Jailbird" Maddi disagreed, her pale, white face gaining color.

"Oh really?" Edith sneered. "Name one instance where I've done something reckless!" She challenged Maddi.

"Remember what you did to Jaden? What you put us through last season?" Maddi recalled. "All of that was you being idiotic!"

"No, it was me playing the game!" Edith retorted, her angry gaze intensifing.

"Please… stop…" Ali pleaded, shrinking in front of her quarelling teammates, while Sierra and Sam just stayed back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

**Confessional (Ali)**

**Ali**

"Honestly… I hate yelling…" Ali aditted. "And last season, there weren't any fights where I had to raise my voice. I only yell when I get really angry, or lose control…"

**Confessional over (Ali)**

"You wanna go?!" Edith growled, head to head with Maddi.

"Ohhhhh, you don't even know how much I hate you!" She shot back.

"I think I do, since I have to be on a team with-"

"STOP IT!" Ali screamed, startling the two. The normally passive female was now searing with raw emotion.

"A-Ali…" Maddi stammered, taking a step back, examining her friends face. Her face was a deep shade of red, and tears had begun forming in the corners of her eyes, slowly building up in size, till the point where they were almost about to burst like a balloon.

"You all are fighting about petty things… when the real picture is right in front of you!" She sobbed, rage and sorrow mixing together in a concoction of emotions. "You fight cause you want to win… when a-all you are d-d-doing is making us l-lose!" She cried.

**Confessional (Maddi)**

**Maddi**

The goth facepalms herself. "How could I not see it?!" She asked rhetorically. "Of course she's emotional… I mean, her best friend is gone, and I can only imagine how much it hurts to see JJ everyday!"

**Confessional over (Maddi)**

"C'mon Ali, sit down and just let it all out" Sam comforted the team leader, walking her over to the steps of the cabin. "The rest of you, fan out and look for the-"

"_GREEEEEEEE!"_ The violent sound came from inside the right side cabin, forcing everyone to shudder and cover their ears, except for Maddi of course.

"What... was that?!" Sierra squeaked. "The island dosen't have any creatures that make that sort of sound…" The fangirl informed the rest of her team.

"Whatever the hell it is, it's gonna pay!" Edith roared, rolling up the sleeves of her black leather jacket. Slamming the door open, she found it. A weird, massive cockroach type creature scuttling along the floor, and attatched to it was the clue.

"Was not expecting that" Edith admitted, before sighing in annoyance. She pulled out her pocket knife, and rushed the large creature, diving with the knife in an attempt to pin it, but it simply walked out of her range, running out the door. "Catch that cockroach!" Edith yelled out to her team.

Sierra and Maddi both attempted to pin it by tackling it, but again it dogded out of the way.

"I got it!" Sam called, standing up from her spot next to Ali, and pulling out her rope. Using it like a lasso, she twirled it in the air. Narrowing her eyes, she aimed at the oversized bug, and flung the lasso out, catching her target.

"Alright!" Sierra cheered. "You're gonna have like, so many fans for that!" She predicted.

"Ummm, okay?" Sam responded, before opening up the clue.

_**FLASH**_

"Were in first place?" Michael asked in surprise. "We lost like five minutes during the last challenge! How are we in first?"

"I don't know, but I prefer that we keep this lead!" JJ replied.

"Welcome to the final part of the challenge!" Chris announced, swooping in with his jetpack. "For this, you will have to build a bonfire large enough to signal our interns, who are out on a boat in the lake" He explained. "The team who does that first wins the challenge!"

"We need to move fast!" Garret exclaimed. "The other teams have Mathew or Sam!"

"Then let's not waste any time!" Michael suggested. "I'll go grab the firewood" He declared, jogging off.

**Confessional (Michael)**

**Michael**

The jock scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So, I know yo all saw me goin' angry… And I'm honestly pretty embarrassed. I don't normally get so ticked about losin', but I'm just so sick of it! I'm a competitive guy! But I never thought I would let a game get me like that!"

_**FLASH**_

"How did they beat us here?!" Mathew roared, twitching due to anger. "We had a five minute lead!" He complained, watching Brendan and Michael deliver a load of firewood to JJ and Garret, who had just started building the fire.

"Alright, build a signal fire" Chris groaned from where he was reclining, before taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Do not fret amigo, we have greater numbers, and greater skill than our adversaries" Alejandro reassured the enraged scout. "We shall use our skill to lead us to victory!" He spoke out to his team, sparking their spirits as they ran off for fire wood.

"C'mon!" Sam called behind her as she reached the final challenge site.

"Just… build a signal fire" The host sighed, tired of explaining things. "Just hurry up please. Were on a scheduel"

"Everyone, follow me!" Sam ordered as she ran off into the woods.

**Confessional (Sam)**

**Sam**

"Making a signal fire is rather simple actually," Sam admitted. "All you need are things that make alot of smoke, like leaves and grass" She explained enthusiastically. "I've had to make a few before on scout trips where we lose our way"

**Confessional over (Sam)**

"We may need more smoke…." Garret suggested nervously as Team victory stood in front of their fire. "It seems kinda… small" He sighed as the camera switched to show the miniscule fire, which consisted of a single log and a few sticks.

"What can we use for more smoke though?" Brendan asked, looking around.

"The other teams seem to be using dead leaves" JJ pointed out. "Maybe we should throw a few of those on" He suggested, walking back towards the forest.

"Ok, lets try that!" Michael agreed. "Yo, can you two watch the fire?" He asked Brendan and Garret.

"Totally memer" Brendan replied with a thumbs up. "We gotz this!"

"I'll try not to burn the entire place down!" Garret answered with a nod.

_**FLASH**_

Mathew was staring intensly at the fire pit, setting up the signal fire for his team. He placed stick after stick with precision that could only be gained through years of experience. The fire's base was a series of logs placed together to form what looked like a tiny log cabin. Smaller sticks that been placed together to create a tepee like structure on top of that, with leaves and grass stuffed inside. Grunting, the scout lifted himself back to his feet, scanning his surroundings. He needed some more small sticks if the fire was going to catch. Scanning his eyes around the bonfire pit, he saw no small sticks and twigs, but instead he found Connor, who was pacing in circles, staring at the ground.

"Hey, !" Mathew called out, startling Connor out of the trance he seemed to be stuck in. "Why are you standing around?!" he growled, the scouts muscles tensing up as his blood seared.

**Confessional (Mathew)**

**Mathew**

"What is up with him today?" He asked in annoyance. "We need to keep ourselves away from elimination if we want to keep the advantage over the Amazon's!"

**Confessional over (Mathew)**

Annoyed with his lack of a response, Mathew lumbered over to where the daydreaming teen was pacing back and forth. "Would you mind getting off you're ass and working?" Mathew questioned him harshly, his words not reaching the brits ears. Clenching his fists together and tensing up, Mathew became red with anger. "WOULD YOU PLEASE GET TO WORK!" Mathew roared, shaking Connor like a madman, snapping him out of his daze.

"BLOODY HEEELLL!" Connor screamed, falling off the log he sat on, confused and scared due to being shocked out of his day dream like that. "What in the blazes what that about mate?" Connor inquired, scrambling to his feet.

"Were in the middle of a challenge, incase you forgot!" Mathew lashed out verbally. "Get your head out of the clouds and get to work!" He ordered, pointing towards the woods where everyone was collecting wood.

"Yes, yes, I understand…" Connor sighed, slumping his shoulders as he made his way over to the woods.

"You know, maybe you should try taking a different approach to your leadership method" A female voice commented from behind Mathew.

"Who thin- Oh, hey Sam" Mathew sneered at his rival.

"No need to be rude Mathew" Sam replied sternly. "We are both scouts, and allies at that"

"Yeah, that is true" Mathew conceded. "But right now, I have to beat you! I have to prove I'm the better scout!"

"Being a scout doesn't mean being the best skill wise" Sam disagreed, looking back to the fire she was constructing. "Being a good leader is probably the most defining skill of a good scout"

"Yeah! And by beating you, I'll show I AM a better leader than you!" Mathew declared, causing Sam to sigh.

"A good leader wouldn't have gone back on his promises…" She mumbled, looking back at her, which she had almost finished.

_**FLASH**_

"C'mon! Hurry!" Michael yelled back to JJ, as he raced to his fire with a large bundle of dead leaves and grass held close to him.

"Finally!" Garret sighed in relief.

"Put the leave on slowly!" JJ advised nervously as he ran up a few seconds behind Michael, panting as he attempted to regain his breath. "We... don't want to suffocate... the fire!" He panted, grabbing a small handful of leaves and placing it on the fire cautiously. The rest of his team followed his lead, taking turns and throwing in a handful of dead leaves.

"Team Victory is about to win!" Maddi exclaimed nervously.

"No their not!" Sam declared. "Stand back!" She warned, throwing an orange ball of mystery ingredients into the fire. The fire immediately erupted in a quick explosion, reaching up to 20 feet in the air.

"Wow" Maddi responded, her face covered in ash and her eyebrows singed, just like everyone else on Team Amazon.

"Sorry!" Sam apologized with a blush, rubbing her arm nervously. "I _might've _made it a bit too strong…"

"Team Amazon wins!" Chris announced, flying into the clearing. Maddi, Sam, Sierra, and Edith cheered full heartedly, while Ali just looked at the ground. "Team Victory takes second! And Team I am Super Hot will be headed to the elimination room for the second time!" He explained, earning groans from the mostly male team. "And one member from the winning team will be allowed to have a call to one person who was ousted earlier in the game!" Chris added, earning more cheers from the females.

"I think Ali should get the call!" Maddi proposed, glaring at her teammates through the corner of her eye.

"Uhh yeah, why not" Edith agreed. "I hate everyone who was eliminated anyway"

"R-really?" Ali asked in surprise, a small smile creeping up her face. "Thanks everyone!"

**Confessional (Maddi)**

**Maddi**

"It's probably best that we let Ali talk to Lauren" The goth explained. "Not only is she the one who'll benefit the most, but we need her in a calmer and more focused state for the next challenge"

**Confessional over (Maddi)**

_**FLASH**_

"I can't believe we've already lost our numbers advantage!" Mathew griped as he sat down in economy yet again. "And we have to stay here again as well!" He complained, before kicking the ground. "This sucks!"

"It could be worse…" Cameron attempted to console the scout, which failed horribly.

"Like how?" Mathew asked sarcastically, glowering at the small genious.

"Well… in fact many of the challenges factors could have gone really badly today" Cameron answered. "Alejandro could have been mauled by sharks, Drew could be dead, and a few other things" He pointed out. "Today could have ended a lot worse!"

"He is correct" Connor agreed, nodding his head slowly with a calm expression on his face. "We may have lost, but-"

"You screwed us over" Mathew interrupted him. "You got all misty eyed and let us lose the challenge!"

"Yes… well" Connor stammered, knowing Mathew had backed him into a corner.

"Hey, he has emotions just like everyone else" Drew interjected, a blank expression on his face. "He just let them get the better of him today. It's not a big deal"

"But we have to eliminate someone today because of it!" Mathew reminded him.

Watching from the side of this argument were Alejandro and Paige, who seemed to be eerily quiet as they watched, their facial expressions never changing.

**Confessional (Alejandro/Mathew)**

**Alejandro**

"While it is true that Connor was the reason we lost" The spaniard admitted. "I will need people to believe I am on their side come the merge. voting off Mathew tonight would be the best move… but he is one of our teams stronger players" He debated, rubbing his chin gently, deep in thought. "Connor has been weakened by Lauren being eliminated, so I could improvise something around that… but it would be risky…"

**Mathew**

"Maybe I'm not super nice, but I am one of the teams powerhouses!" Mathew bragged. "They would have to be complete morons to vote me out!"

**Confessional over (Alejandro/Mathew)**

"Welcome Team I am the most beautiful in the world!" Chris greeted as the losers shuffled into the dark colored dimly lit elimination room once again. "I hope you know who you're going to eliminate!" Chris goaded while the six contestants sat in their seats.

"Ohhh, we all know who's going home tonight!" Mathew growled, glaring at Connor out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well then, get to voting people!" Chris ordered.

_**FLASH**_

"The votes are in!" Chris announced. "Tonight is rather… interesting! Heheheh!" The evil host grinned, causing some unrest to spread. "Because we came to Camop Wawanakwa for today's challenge, the symbol for immunity will be a rehash to season one!" He explained, holding up a tray of five marshmallows. "Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow will be forced to take the Drop of Shame" He continued, gesturing towards the door behind him, which led to a mystery drop potentially full of pain. "The following sare safe"

…

…

…

…

…

…

'...

…'

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Alejandro" Chris announced, tossing the sweet treat to the latin, who caught it, and glanced at it with disgust, and threw it away.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Paige" He declared, causing the actress to roll her eyes with a grin, like she knew she was going to be safe.

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

'...

…

….

….

…

…

….

…

"Drew!" He continued, causing the nerd to sigh in relief, and everyone else to grow more and more nervous, minus Mathew, who sat calmly with a smug grin on his face.

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Cameron" Chris announced, throwing over the marshmallow over to the tiny aferican american, who was gasping for air. Attempting to catch it, the force of the treat knocked him off the bleachers and onto the ground.

"GAH!" Cameron screamed as he hit the ground, rubbing his head, which he hit against the ground.

"Comical relief aside" Chris continued. "There are only two of you left, and only one marshmallow!" He announced, looking from Mathew, to Connor, and back, enjoying the desperate looks on their faces, which awaited the final judgment… the final marshmallow. "The person who will be leaving the game, and losing their chance at the million dollars yet again is….."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mathew!" Chris announced, tossing the last marshmallow over to Connor. "You're out!" He declared.

"You guys voted for me?!" Mathew asked, steaming over with anger.

"You were far too harsh with Connor" Alejandro explained. "It was obvious he was dealing with something personal, but you ridiculed him instead of helping him"

"He still cause us to lose!" Mathew reminded him.

"Did he really?" Paige disagreed. "We lost cause the other teams worked faster than us. We were far too behind for Connor's help to make a difference! Plus, if I were him, I would never risk ruining THAT outfit!" She defended him. Looking at Connor's outfit, no one could disagree that his outfit was beyond what any of them could afford, and looked better than anything they had.

"Whatever" Mathew grumbled. "You'll all regret voting me out!" He declared. "Just you wait! You'll all lose!"

"Time for you to take the Drop of Shame…" Chris announced, trailing off. "If this were an actual elimination round! PSYCHE!" The host exclaimed in excitement. "No one's going home!" He declared. "You're all safe… for now" He warned, causing Mathew to grin sinisterly, narrowing his eyes at his team, causing Cameron to gulp nervously.

_**FLASH**_

"Alright! You get two minutes!" Chris explained, before closing the door.

Ali was sitting in the confessional, a phone held up to her ear. "Hey Ali!" A familiar voice greeted her enthusiastically

"Lauren! Hey how have you been?!" She greeted back, sighing with relief.

"Good! I've been chilling at Playa!" The skater explained. "How you been?" Lauren inquired, her voice muffled by the phone.

"It's been… tough" Ali admitted. "It sucks having you and JJ both gone" She sighed.

"Still hung up on him huh?... Wait wait wait" Lauren cut her off. "JJ was eliminated as well?" She asked in confusion. "He's not at playa…"

"No… he was moved to Team Victory" Ali explained. "Still sucks though" She grumbled.

"Oh yeah!" Lauren exclaimed, new energy in her voice. "There's something you need to know about JJ!" The tomboy began, her tone more serious than before. "He's been lying to you about the finale! I heard him saying it in the confessional while waiting my turn!" She announced. Ali's face was painted with betrayal and disbelief. "I confronted him on it like an idiot… and he voted for me" Lauren admitted sheepishly. "But there's a reason behind him lying…" She continued. "And that reason is-"

"Time's up!" Chris interrupted, jumping into the room. "Why did JJ lie to Ali? How will she react?"

"I'm right here!" Ali interjected out of annoyance. "And how was that two minutes? She asked, but was ignored. Because Chris.

"Who will be the next person to be eliminated? Find out next time, on Total… Drama… World Tour!" Chris finished, as the screen faded out.

**Well, I can't say I'm that proud of this chapter to be completely honest. It's more of filler. But you're opinion may be different, so please leave a review! Remember to favorite and follow, and I'll see you all next time!**

**Current Team Status**

**Team (Not) Victory:** **Michael, Brendan, JJ, and Garret**

**Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot:** **Alejandro, Connor, Drew, Paige, Mathew, and Cameron**

**Team Amazon:** **Ali, Edith, Sam, Sierra, Maddi**


	12. Episode 8: Pot'o'Gold and Mug'o'Beer pt1

**Sorry this took a while, haha. I meant to post earlier, but life is rather unforgiving. So yeeaaaah, took slightly longer than I hoped to post this. **

**IMPORTANT** **Remember to review guys! I need feedback so I know what I'm doing not so well, so I can practice it and get better. If you dislike this story because of my writing, you can help by adding constructive criticism! (Remember, telling me I suck and to never write again does not in fact help -_-) So please, if are enjoying the series, tell me what you like, what you dislike, and how I could Improve. I WILL CONSIDER ALL IDEAS GIVEN!**

**Now, please enjoy the story guys!**

"Last time, on Total Drama" Chris began, clips from the last episode playing. "It was a blast to the past as we returned to Camp Wawanakwa! We had our teams start by jumping off a cliff for clues, which led them into a series of challenges! Drew almost made it into Chef's mystery meat, and Michael revealed a competitive side that's very unlike him!" Chris explained as clips of the challenges played. "In the end, Team Amazon managed to win, and Team I am Super Hot bit the dust!" He laughed. "At the elimination ceremony, Mathew was voted off, but that's when I announced the twist! It was a reward challenge! But even better, was when Ali called Lauren, our skater girl slipped a few details about JJ's lie before I cut her off! Hey, I'm not about to ruin that subplot!" Chris defended himself as the clips finally ended, showing the host and Chef in the cockpit together.

"Were still at 15, but I promise you that by the end of today, we will be 14!" Chris continued. "Who will make the cut? And who will be let go?" The host asked. rubbing his hands together in a sinister manner. "Stick around for another exciting episode to find out! Right here, on Total… Drama… WOORLD TOUUUUUUUR!" he finished, throwing his arms out to the side as he sang enthusiastically.

**INTRO THEME**

**TITLE SEQUENCE PLAYS**

**Yo mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

Mathew, Jaden, Dawn and Edith are on the Egypt raft, and Jaden is blabbing facts to Dawn, who is intently listening, before getting punched off by an irritated Edith

**You guys are on my mind!**

A raft that has Sam on it crashes into Mathew's raft, and Mathew smirks at Sam flirtingly before getting slapped by Edith.

**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer's plain to see**

Sam spots two sharks and they begin chasing her, while she swims for her life

**I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

As soon as Sam's out of sight, the sharks pop off its head to reveal Monaco and Brendan, who high five with their fins.

**I wanna live, close to the sun,**

Drew and Cam are working with some weird alien tech in area 51, when Garret falls onto it and causes it to explode alien goop all over them.

**Oh pack your bags cause I've already won**

Bella and Mark laugh at their misfortune before making out

**Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there on dayyyyy**

Some of the girls are freezing in the arctic (Maddi, Lauren, Paige) and Alejandro walks up and rips his shirt off and all the girls flock to him, leaving a jealous Connor by himself with his mouth agape.

**Cause I WANNA BEEEEE FAMOUS!**

Michael, JJ, and Ali, and are bobsledding down a mountain and the former couple are smiling at each other happily, when Sierra passes them on a seal, and takes JJ out of the sled, causing him to try and get away desperately while Ali sighs sadly and Michael comforts her.

**Nanananananananananaaaaaaaaa**

The Jumbo jet passes by some locations, messing something up each time

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

The cast is in a pyramyd doing the can-can (What else would they be doing)

**I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE, I WANNA BE FAMOUS!**

Each of the villains are glaring at each other.

***Whistling* Dodododododooooooo!**

Chef turns the plane, causing all the contestants to fall off of the plane. They all fly down to the bottom safely thanks to their parachutes, right besides the jumbo jet, which has World Tour logo on it, before Garret falls in from the sky, unable to get his parachute out

**Title Theme over**

In first class, the entirety of Team Amazon ate their breakfast in an eerie silence, glancing back and forth between each other like they were expecting something from one another.

**Confessional (Sierra/Alejandro/Ali)**

**Sierra**

"So, it seems we're getting to the point where everyone's getting really anxious" Sierra explained. "It's probably because normally, the major drama starts here. Both seasons, this was about the point where the big bad person made their move. It happened with Mark and Mathew both" the uber-fan continued. "But I'm guessing that this season Mathew's gonna stay back for a while, and Mark's already eliminated… So I'm gonna be watching carefully! I've got my eyes on you whoever-you-are!" She threatened, making the 'I'm watching gesture to the camera.

**Alejandro**

The latin chuckles quietly. "She thinks that she can stop ME?" He asked rhetorically, a confident smirk on his face. "I'm going to be the greatest nightmare anyone on this show has ever seen! Compared to me, Mark and Mathew are paper tigers, and I am a storm! And I guess that would make everyone else paper bunnies"

**Ali**

"With the game getting transitioning from the early game to the mid-game... I don't know what to do" Ali sighed. "Both seasons I've let my emotions get the better of me, and I've fallen into some kind of trap. Should I figure out what's going on with JJ and risk it? Or should I just… shut my emotions out?" She ponders, thinking deeply. "Maybe I should ask Maddi?"

**Confessional over (Sierra/Alejandro/Ali)**

"Ok, this is pissing me off" Maddi spoke out, breaking the silence. "Can we stop being so damn suspicious of each other?" She asked, scanning her eyes from the right of her to the left, meeting the eyes of every team member. "Were on the same team" She reminded them sternly.

"Well, I think we all have the right to be suspicious" Sierra disagreed. "One, we have Edith"

"Hey!" The delinquent called out from the seat next to her. "Sure, you're right, but still" She argued, drumming the finger of her right hand against the left arm of her leather jacket.

"And two, this is when people start making moves" Sierra finished. "Not to mention… We've lost JJ-kins!" Sierra cried, falling out of her seat and onto the ground. "How are we supposed to be happy without him?!"

"Well, this turned weird, REAL fast" Maddi sighed, getting up from her seat and walking away, her plate of eggs left untouched.

"I'm… gonna go" Ali announced sheepishly, leaving her half finished meal behind, following the goth.

Without a word, Sam watched her teammates diligently, her eyes flickering back from Edith to Sierra. The delinquent was scanning her eyes around the room, watching diligently as if something could pop out of the walls at any moment. Sierra on the other hand, was still crying.

"WAHAHAAAAA! WHYYYY!" The fangirl bawled, rocking back and forth on the ground, a puddle of tears beginning to form around her.

**Confessional (Sam)**

**Sam**

"What happened to us?" Sam asked with a sigh. "Things were going so well until we lost in New York. Now we are all suspicious and unfriendly!" She griped. "I'm going to have to do something about this fast. I'll have to take initiative as the leader here, and put my scout training to use" She declared. "Speaking of scouts… I need to pay one a visit" Sam stated, her eyes flickering away from the confessional cam.

**Confessional Over (Sam)**

"Urrgghhhh" Mathew groaned in economy. "Even I can't handle Chef's cooking anymore…" he griped, clutching his stomach with his right hand, while the other one lay limp against the bench.

"Yes… this is all most disgusting and putrid!" Connor agreed, his face green with envy for the other teams. Gulping, he puffed his cheeks out in disgust and grabbed the bucket next to him, and brought it up to his face, throwing up into it.

"Ewwwwwww" Paige groaned in disgust, cringing at Connor's disgusting display. "Could you PLEASE take yourself to the infirmary?" She demanded, as far away as she could get from the sick aristocrat.

"My apologies, my lady" Connor grunted. "But I tried. Chef sent me away with this rubbish bucket and his 'Words of Inspiration'" He explained, making quotation marks with his hands. "What even made me sick?" He asked.

"Well, last nights meal had a very savory taste to it, meaning there may have been fish within its contents" Cameron pondered. "And we are in economy correct? It would mean we got the lowest stock…" he continued, causing Paige to turn slightly green

"I-I'm sure everything will be fine am-amigos!" Alejandro attempted to reassure everyone. "Cameron, might I have a word" He requested, stepping aside.

"Sure Alejandro!" Cameron agreed, walking next to him. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked.

"I need to ask you to be careful with your words" Alejandro requested sternly, looking down at the small boy. "As much as your logic can help us… I do not wish for it to hinder us" He sighed, turning his head away from Cameron's eyes..

"Sorry" Cameron apologized, looking away as well. "I… I just wanted to make a few friends" He murmured, his shoulders sagging. "After living in a bubble my whole life… I've never interacted with many people" He admitted, tensing up as if he were afraid of what would happen next.

"I suppose it is not really your fault" Alejandro replied, sighing. "Everyone's rather skittish after the last challenge, even myself" The latin explained, with a shrug.

"Do you think… maybe… you could help me learn how to converse better?" Cameron asked nervously, rubbing his wrist.

"Hmm?" Alejandro grunted, tapping his chin with his index finger, thinking. "I suppose… I could teach you a few things" The Latin answered. "Though you will owe me a favor than my friend" He added, holding his hand out as an invitation.

"Deal!" Cameron agreed, shaking the latins hand, before walking away. "Thanks Alejandro!" He called back with a naive smile.

**Confessional (Alejandro/Cameron)**

**Alejandro**

"Controlling this mess of a team is growing to be more and more a challenge each day" The devious latin griped, his forehead resting on his right hand. "How long must I suffer until the merge?" He asked. "Though… gaining Cameron's trust will play him right into my plan when the merge does inevitably comes!" Alejandro smirked, rubbing his palms together.

**Cameron**

"Growing up, my Mom was extremely over-protective!" The african american boy explained. "For years I've been confined, and stuck away in a boring old bubble, learning more and more information everyday… though I feel like I've never learned anything" He sighed. "Outside of knowing facts, I know nothing when it comes to real-life situations, such as disarming a bomb, or cooking. I know what everything is… but I can't do anything"

**Confessional over (Cameron/Alejandro)**

"Gah! I need some space!" Mathew growled, getting up and walking to the left exit, towards first class.

"Well, seems you don't forget when you're the one getting food" A girl commented as Mathew stepped out. "How can you call yourself a scout?" It asked, stepping out. It was Sam, carrying a bag.

"Listen… about that" Mathew sighed, rubbing his upper left arm nervously. "I'm sorry" He blurted, immediately blushing afterwards.

Sam raised her eyebrows suspiciously, her arms crossed. "Really?" She asked. "A scout stays loyal to their word!" She ridiculed him. "You're not a scout!" She declared. "You're a little boy with a uniform! Nothing more… nothing less" She finished, dropping the bag she held at her feet. "There, just… just take it!" The female scout growled. "I don't go back on my promises" Sam snapped, stomping away.

**Confessional (Mathew/Sam)**

**Mathew**

"Not a true scout?..." The scout asked in confusion. "Being a scout is about being a survivor, and developing skills!" He reasoned. "How could I not be a true scout with all of my ability?!"

**Sam**

"I say it again and again, and he STILL doesn't get it! Being a scout is more than just being good at the camping skills!" The female scout griped, her hands red from being clenched into a fist. "And to think he might've been able to change…"

**Confessional Over (Mathew/Sam)**

In second class, Team Victory lounged in the not large and plush, but still comfortable seats.

"Well, we didn't lose" Garret sighed contently, leaning back against the seat, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "I am fine with that!" He declared, before taking a deep breath. "This still beats economy by a mile!"

"Yeah…" Michael yawned. "but we didn't win" he reminded him, stretching his arms over his head. "And settling for second place will only lower our standards for challenges"

"That is true" JJ agreed, before taking a bite of a large sandwich. "We should always aim for first" He stated.

"I don't care how we place as long as we don't have to send anyone home" Brendan chimed in, not even opening his eyes. "And right now, all I care about is taking a nap" He joked before yawning again. "This game has really thrown off my sleep schedule..."

**Confessional (Michael/Brendan)**

**Michael**

"I've seen every team I've been on in this show lose immensely" The jock explained with a stern expression. "I'm not gonna keep losin' like this man! I can't! Back home I'm known as the destroyer, cause I destroy everyone in any sport, any day! Its up to me to get this team into gear, and I may have to be a bit harsh to do so"

**Brendan**

The memer is sleeping, his head against the wall. "Zzzzzzzzzz" he repeated, saying the letter Z over and over again as he faked sleeping. "Yeah, I'm faking it" Brendan admitted, opening his eyes, which had bags under them. "I'm just… Yawn… really tired. I'm not that great at dealing with jet lag, especially when i'm constantly changing places. My internal clock is really off 'cause of it"

**Confessional over (Michael/Brendan)**

"Well I need something to do" Garret declared, hopping out of his seat. "Anyone wanna play cards in the mess hall?" He asked holding up a deck with blue backs.

"Why not?" JJ decided, standing up and stretching. "It's a lot better than just doing nothing" He added with a grin.

"Yeah… yawn… Seems fun M8" Brendan sighed, standing up slowly and almost stumbling as he made his way up the aisle. "Just… give me a second to get up" He yawned, trudging along.

**FLASH**

"BS man!" JJ called out after Garret placed a card on a growing pile of five to six cards.

"GAH!" The clutz groaned loudly, picking up the cards, and adding it to his hand, giving him a total of thirteen cards. "I swear… AHHH!" He screamed as he fell out of his seat. "Ohhhhhh, that hurt" He declared, getting back up.

"Two threes" JJ continued, placing down two cards.

"One… One four" Brendan yawned, placing down a card slowly.

"Hah! I totally tricked you!" JJ smirked.

"Dangit man!" Michael complained. "I knew you were lyin' anyway" he stated, about to place his card

"BS" Garret called on Brendan before Michael put the card down.

"How… did you know?" Brendan asked as he picked up his and JJ's card.

"I have all the fours" he deadpanned, holding up his large pile of cards."As well as all other cards" he added. "Also, BS" Garret added as Michael pulled a card out of his hand, causing to grumble and push the card back into place.

"Well, 2 six's, and I win!" JJ cheered, placing down the last two cards from his hand face up, showing they were, in fact, six's.

"Ugghhhhhhh" The other three groaned, tossing their cards on the table in front of them. Brendan had about 6 cards, Michael had 3, and Garret had almost all of them.

"Thats three in a row!" Michael complained. "HOW?!" He asked desperatly, waving his hands in confusion.

"Dude, I played nothing but this and poker for three weeks straight at this summer camp, where we stayed at this private school… with no… electronics…" JJ explained, shaking as he recalled the lack of technology.

"Well, that sure explains… yawn… quite a bit" Brendan replied, stretching again. "I'ma go sleep" The memer informed, walking off towards second class.

"Wanna go again?" JJ asked with a hint of arrogance.

**FLASH**

"Ugh, I gotta go" JJ announced, before standing up and stretching his arms and legs out. Rolling his shoulders, he walked out of second class, making his way towards the restroom.

After a bit of walking through the bland hallways, he finally found it. Walking up to the door, he saw the occupied symbol flashing. "Urk!" JJ grunted, clutching his hands to his stomach. The nerds body was tensed up, and he was showing obvious discomfort Waiting a few seconds, he heard the sound of the toilet flushing. "Finally" JJ sighed, his body relaxing.

The door creaked open, and Ali walked out. "Oh hey Ali!" JJ greeted with a wave as she walked pass him.

Ali's eyes flickered in his direction, lips pursed. Clenching her hands, she turned her head forward, not meeting his eyes, and walked off quickly. She didn't speak a word.

JJ lowered his hand slowly, watching as his ex walked off, ignoring him. His mouth was open slightly, as if he wanted to say something, and his eyes blinked, just standing in front of the confessional, as if he was frozen.

**Confessional (JJ)**

**JJ**

"What… was that?" The nerd asked, looking down to his side. "Did I do something to offend her?..." He asked. "I already feel terrible about lying to her! I don't need anything else to feel guilty about…"

**Confessional Over (JJ)**

Ali made her way back into First Class, her eyes darting from side to side, and her right hand resting gingerly on her left arm. "Hey, Ali!" Maddi greeted from her seat, which was closest to the door.

"Mmph" Ali grunted in response, looking away from her friend.

Noticing Ali's strange, uninspired demeanor, Maddi narrowed her eyes. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" The goth guessed, getting up and grabbing Ali's arm.

"Hey!" Ali exclaimed when Maddi jerked her to the side, directing Ali to the seat across from where the raven haired girl sat. "What's this all about?" She snapped.

"Alright, you need to stop acting so depressed" Maddi demanded. "At this point, JJ's only causing you pain, and it's time to move on" She ordered, taking an educated guess at what was upsetting her friend.

"Well…" Ali sighed, refusing to meet Maddi's eyes. "It's just, I learned something…" She explained.

**Confessional (Maddi)**

**Maddi**

"You know, I thought JJ was a nice guy" The Goth began, a fake smile on her face. "But now, I think we can all see how scummy he really is" Maddi stated dryly, her fake smile fading into a frown. "You better watch out!" She warned.

**Confessional over (Maddi)**

"ALRIGHTY CAMPERS!" Chris blared over the loudspeaker system. "I hope you all have your big boy and girl pants on! Were about to begin the next challenge!" He announced with an uncontainable amount of joy spilling from his voice. "Everyone meet in the cargo hold!" he ordered.

_**FLASH**_

"So, on a scale of one through ten, how bad do you think the challenge will be?" Garret asked nervously.

"Probably a… yawn… eleven" Brendan answered, covering his mouth with his right hand as he yawned.

"Dude, you still haven't fixed your sleep schedule yet?" Michael asked with concern. "This can't be good for your health man" He told him.

"He's right" Sam interjected. "You should be resting" She told him.

"Well he doesn't have a choice maggots!" Chef interrupted, walking into the cargo hold. "You all gonna participate, or ya' gonna go home!" he threatened.

"Very good Chef!" Chris applauded. "You are very effective when it comes to scaring people, I must admit" He complemented the burly man. "Now, I hope you're all lucky!" The host snickered, pulling a level.

"Wait… What are you-" Maddi began, before being cut off by the floor opening up under her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The goth screamed screamed, falling out of the plane along with all the other contestants.

"I love my job" Chris sighed with a grin, watching the faces of the 15 teenagers contort in fear, or, in some cases, annoyance.

"AHHHHHH!" The contestants screamed, falling into a meadow full of clovers.

"That wasn't so bad" Edith shrugged, getting up on her feet. "Was actually kind of fun!" She declared.

"Says you" Mathew grumbled from a few feet away, the second to get on they're feet.

"Hey, I just know how to have fun" The delinquent replied, mocking the scout. "I thought I showed you how to have fun?" Edith inquired, still smirking. "Eh, I'll just reteach you after I win!" She stated boldly.

"Save the flirting for later laddies" A heavily accented voice inturupted them. "We got lots to do today!" They stated. Turning, Mathew and Edith saw a short man, dressed in green, who looked vaguely fimiliar to someone they knew… The person had a large chin, and a cocky smirk, though he had red hair and a red beard that went down to his chest.

"Either I hit my head so hard I'm in a delusional coma, or Chris managed to become a leprechaun within the stretch of five minutes" Paige said, wobbling with each step.

"Or both" Maddi whispered into Sierra's ear, earning a series of chuckles from the two.

"Ney ya' fools!" Chris-Leprechaun argued. "You all bloody idiots? I'm not a leprechaun! I'm-"

"I have to say Chris, this is your best costume EVER!" Sierra complimented, running over and getting uncomfortably close to him. "I mean, you always have amazing costumes, but this one is just killer!"

"Ei! Ova's here!" A voice called out from behind the contestants with an obviously fake accent. Turning around, Maddi, Edith, and a few others fell over laughing, while others attempted to comprehend what they were seeing.

Chris was walking over in a gauzy looking leprechaun costume, and a idiot grin on his face as he strutted towards the 15 remaining contestants. "Hey! I spent time on this!" He snapped at the campers, breaking his accent.

"Sorry… It's just… too great!" Edith stammered, laughing too hard at what she saw.

"Whatever" Chris groaned, his eyes narrowing before putting his normal smile back on. "I see you have all met my distant Irish cousin Frank McClain!" He announced, walking over to his red haired cousin and shaking his hand.

"Oh yeah!" Sierra gasped in realization. "Part of your family immigrated to Canada from here, while the rest stayed here!" She informed, clapping her hands and hopping up and down, a wide grin covering a large portion of her face. "I'm meeting the McClain legacy! EIIIIIIIIIII!" She squealed, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Yeah, great" Paige muttered loudly. "Now can you please cut it out?!" She snapped, before realizing everyone had heard that. "Oh… I mean, can you please stop?" She corrected herself. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh" The actress apologized. "My bad"

"Apology accepted!" Sierra replied.

**Confessional (Paige/Sierra)**

**Paige**

"Keep it together Paige!" The actress scolded herself, before taking a deep breath. "I need to be more careful. But these people are SO annoying to deal with!" She complained. "Why can't anyone here be normal?" She sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

**Sierra**

"Is it just me… or did Paige seem a little weird there?" The fangirl asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe I should keep an eye on her…" She suggested rhetorically.

**Confessional over (Paige/Sierra)**

"Now, for the first challenge, we will be having…." The host began, pausing for dramatic effect. "A drinking contest!" He announced, earning dubious looks from most of the contestants. "The drinking age is 13 in Ireland. Lawyers couldn't touch it" He informed them with a laugh.

"Wooohoo!" Edith cheered, pumping her fist in the air, jogging past Chris to a conveniently placed bar behind him.

"Ummmm, that seems kinda questionable…" Sam pointed out. "We are in high school…"

"Don't worry, it's just one mug" Chris reassured the female scout. "If you finish it, you can continue onto the second challenge!" he explained, waving his hand like he was shoeing the problem away.

"I guess… maybe I could try it?" Ali responded nervously, her eyes dancing around.

**Confessional (Edith/Ali)**

**Edith**

"Haha, yes!" Edith cheered, squirming back and forth uncontrollably in her seat. "Finally, a challenge that works to my talents!" She stated confidently. "It definitely took Chris long enough"

**Ali**

"I've never drank alcohol before" Ali admitted, her eyes avoiding the camera. "I just hope something bad doesn't happen…"

**Confessional Over (Edith/Ali)**

"Welcome all to the McLean Distillery!" Frank announced as the group made their way through the old oaken doors, looking around at the traditional style pub, which was filled with all sorts of traditional Irish decor, spanning over a thousand years of history.

"Alright, where's the beer?" Edith inquired, stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"Ey, just a sec lad!" Frank answered, causing Edith to tense up, blood rushing to her face. Her hands and her left eye twitched as she stared at the short Irishman in disbelief.

"I'm. A Girl!" Edith roared, about to lunge at him. Luckily for her, Michael, Alejandro, and Brendan held the raging criminal back. "Let me at 'em!" She yelled back at her oppressors, struggling furiously with all her strength.

"Eh! G't 'er out'a 'ere!" Frank called over to the young men working at the bar. Both were rather muscular, though they were both short like Frank.

With blank expressions, they each grabbed one of the delinquents arms, and dragged her out the door. "Let go of me God da-" She attempted to cuss, before being tossed off the porch into the mud. After the door slammed shut, Edith lifted her head, which was now caked with mud.

**FLASH**

"Now that 'ts all done, we can get onto the fun, yeah?" Frank asked around with a jolly grin, before walking towards a large table. "Come on! No need to be' 'fraid!" He reassured them. "Just a light one!"

After a bit of uneasy shuffling around, the contestants made their way over to the table, each seat holding a waiting mug.

**Confessional (Alejandro)**

**Alejandro**

"Personally, I despise alcohol" The latin shrugged. "I can handle it, but I do not like to harm my body. I suppose it could be considered my pot of gold" He joked with a light chuckle.

**Confessional over (Alejandro)**

"The challenge is about to begin, and the tension is really building up!" Chris announced near the entrance to the bar, the contestants sitting in the table in the background. "What will happen between Mathew and Sam? How will Ali deal with JJ? And just what are Alejandro and Paige planning? And who has the most capable liver?" Chris asked, chuckling. "Find out when we return, on Total Drama… World Tour!"

**Well, not my best chapter, but it's something. I guess. Remember to R&amp;R, favorite and follow! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
